Inocentes
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Allen recuerda esas palabras como si hubiesen sido dichas ayer, hace una hora, también sabe que el sabor de esos labios era imposible de borrarlos, y no era la primera vez que lo sentía, estaba seguro de ello. Por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo odiarle
1. Prólogo

Creo que no tengo perdón de Dios, han sido como seis capitulos, y yo me vengo y decido borrarlo todo, me costó hacerlo aunque no lo crean, para empezar de nuevo. Recien acabó de terminar el recie´n capi, un prologo muy largo a decir verdad.

Mi excusa es q mientras trataba de escribir el nuevo capi, al final nada de lo que plasmaba me convencía, no le veí salida, y de repente una imagen se me vino a la mente, y otra tras otra. Pero en sí, la esencia que quería darle al original, es la misma, sólo que de forma diferente, las incognitas son las mismas pero sucederan de otra forma, espero que a pesar de los inconvenientes ésta nueva versión les guste. ^^

**Advertencias: **Sera una relación chicoxchico. Así que a quien no le guste, pues tiene todo el derecho de retirarse cuando guste. Por ahora nada más. Shonen-ai, al principio.

**Disclamair: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la autoría es de nuestra querida Hoshino, si fueran míos, pues ya ven, abría centenares de escenas yaoi, especialmente yullen.

**Reseña: **

* * *

><p><strong>Inocentes.<strong>

**Por**

**Lirionegro-san**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Lo último que vio de él fue su alma expirando. Allen estaba seguro que si en algún momento de su vida pudiese elegir entre la felicidad de una vida tranquila y normal, o la que llevaba ahora, elegiría siempre seguir como estaba. No era tan malo, no cuando si lo pensaba bien seguía haciendo el bien.

– Buen trabajo, Maestro Exorcista – la voz de unos de los limpiadores políticos le distrajo, o en su pretérito, lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. Allen sonrió inconscientemente, de esa misma forma a la que las personas le gustaba ver.

– Gracias, es todo ¿cierto, Toma? - se acercó al sujeto, Toma, el cual vestía ese inconfundible traje negro, que muchas veces a Allen le hacía reír mentalmente, cuando una pequeña vocecita, muy parecida a la de Lavi, le recordaba cuan parecido esos trajes eran a la película de los Hombres de Negro. No podía evitarlo, no tenía otra forma de describirlo.

– Si, eso es todo, Maestro. El Maestro Kanda nos espera en el Hotel – de repente toda la gracia que su cabeza pudo causar con la imagen de Will Smith y su arma súper atómica desapareció, Toma lo miró extrañado, pero inconsecuente, no cuestionó ese cambio.

– Entonces, vamos – y ambos empezaron su caminata fuera de Jinki, a las afuera de Moscú. De hecho, poco a poco a Allen su repentina baja de Endorfina fue causada por otro recordatorio.

– Realmente destruyeron mucho esta vez – Allen no respondió a son de voz, pero un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza le dio a entender a Toma que era escuchado.

Con sólo dar una ojeada a su alrededor no era de hecho necesario conocer de antemano la palabra devastador. Prácticamente todo el bosque de Jinki había sido destruido en unos solos instantes, justo en el momento que Allen atacaba con toda su fuerza para lograr su cometido. Sin embargo, el poder de – lo que ellos podían calificar como Akuma Nivel 4 – fue más atroz de lo que pudieron esperar en algún momento; y no sólo, al final de la batalla, el Akuma fue destruido por el poder espiritual de Allen contra el choque de la materia oscura del demonio carnívoro, los alrededores fueron prácticamente desvanecidos. Lo último verde había muerto contra todo pronóstico.

– Creo que tendré problemas – susurró Allen, sin recibir respuesta. No era necesario.

* * *

><p>Prácticamente estaba somnoliento. Kanda estaba en toda su desfachatez en la cama de su habitación, sus largos cabellos negros, aun atados en una coleta alta, se desparramaban en la blanca colchoneta de su habitación compartida. Patético, pensó sin poder evitar sentir como sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco sin su autorización, en cualquier momento esos imbéciles regresarían, se suponía que la misión en el lado norte no debió haberles tomado tanto tiempo, él en cambio terminó pronto. Se levantó de la cama poco a poco, le había tomado poco tiempo en realidad, y si no fuera por el maldito cansancio que se andaba encima, hubiese notado eso antes. Joder, ¿había sido una trampa?<p>

El sonido de la madera crujiendo alertó nuevamente a sus sentidos, y antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, la entrada de su habitación se abrió en dos en dos y un par de botas negras entraron en la habitación, sin negar al dueño de ellas. Kanda levantó su mirada, recorriendo el cuerpo completo envestido en el traje negro con detalles de oro y diamante rojo como la sangre, aquel que lo representaba como un exorcista, uno igual al del japonés, a excepción de ser más pequeño. Y por supuesto, la cabellera blanca. De todo lo demás, la única anomalía presente en Allen sería los rasguños que Kanda no recordaba haberle visto antes, suponiendo que el menor si tuvo problemas para cumplir con la parte de su misión.

- Llegan tarde, idiota – recogió a su fiel katana de la cama, donde había ido a parar junto al japonés, Allen no parecía estar muy contento con el recibimiento, antes de que pudiera responderle al mayor como debía, el acompañante de Allen habló:

- Discúlpenos, Maestro Kanda –

- Che, como sea. ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

- Kanda, deja de ser tan grosero con Sr. Toma – rezongó Allen en un perfecto acento inglés, molestó por el trató del japonés considerando que Toma parecía mayor que el mismo Yuu Kanda.

- Cierra el pico, no estoy hablando contigo, Moyashi.

- Mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda – Allen gritó, resistiendo el impulsó de acercarse a Kanda tan sólo un poco.

- Cómo si me importara un jodido…

- Disculpen, maestros, pero me acaban de informar que tenemos luz verde para desplazarnos fuera de Moscú.

- Ya era hora – salió sin más, dejando a Allen con las palabras en la boca.

El albino no pudo reprimir el suspiró que se escapó de sus labios, una mano en su hombro nuevamente lo abstrajo a la realidad, Toma le miraba preocupado, en ese momento Allen sabía que sucedía, o quería creer que podía asimilarlo, no le gustaba que lo odiaran…Porque así era ¿no? Solamente eso era… ¿verdad?

- ¿Maestro Walker? – Toma nuevamente le habló, su voz tenía el matiz exacto de la inquietud, pero Allen advirtiendo ello, le sonrió.

- Vamos, Toma, o de seguro ese imbécil nos dejará y se olvidará de nosotros – tampoco le gustaba mucho inquietar a otros.

- ¡Muévete o te rebanó!

- ¡Ya vamos, imbécil! – y Allen le siguió, echando humo como sólo Kanda podía causarle en él esa expresión.

El comboy llegó a los pocos minutos, Kanda en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra a Allen en todo momento de espera, y el albino lo prefirió así. El hotel, casi un vejestorio, estaba afuera de los límites que lo llevarían a Moscú, pero no era ahí donde se dirigían. Los planes trazados con anterioridad según Toma, definía la ruta a tomar, Allen no estaba seguro cual era el Norte o el Sur – razón por la cual Toma le había acompañado hasta cumplir su parte de la misión (aun cuando se suponía que Kanda y él tenían que trabajar en conjunto) – así que estaba expuesto a todas las decisiones que fueran tomadas por los limpiadores. Y de hecho no importaba mucho, era su trabajo.

Una vez que los tres camiones blindados se estacionaron frente al pequeño hotel, Allen inspeccionó por última vez la destrucción a su alrededor, no era diferente, se dijo, a lo que ha sucedido en el resto del mundo. Tanto el pequeño pueblo y Moscú, como suponía de otros lugares, eran la prueba de lo que ésta guerra había acarreado como ofrenda, o pago de muerte y destrucción. No quedaba ningún edificio en pie, las calles destruidas, y la gente, bien, a penas habían personas a esas horas del día. Sabía que todas se mantenían en refugió por solventar su vida; la Orden se había encargado específicamente de encontrarles un lugar donde descansar mientras se cumplía la misión. Aun cuando hayan fallado, al menos el riesgo de los poco pobladores, más que todos indigentes – pero quién hoy en día no lo es, pensó Allen – había disminuido. Obviando que habían destruido lo único que se mantenía en pie, o estable en todo el pueblo.

Y Moscú no difería mucho, sólo que éste era más peligroso. Allen capturó en su memoria el pueblo casi fantasma, como una obra mal intencionado en un ambiente refrenado por la desolación, casi tan extenuante como las viejas fotografías que había visto en un libro de historia, el título: Segunda Guerra Mundial. No había diferencia.

- Por favor, suban – otro sujeto les habló, vestía el mismo traje de funeral (visión Kanda) que Toma, y con pesar (de parte de Allen) ninguno recordaba su nombre. Ambos subieron al mismo vehículo, Toma al igual, frente a lo que Allen podía pensar era el volante, o en palabras menos trascendentales, quién iba a conducir.

- Los otros se encargaran de lo que amerita, Maestros – Allen tembló bajo la idea, y recordó las armas que bien posicionados conformaban el toque final a sus pequeñas herramientas de guaruras.

Ambos tomaron asiento, sin mirarse una sola vez a menos que dicha acción fue totalmente necesaria, por lo que respectaba a ambos no lo era, Kanda no requería mirarlo para darse cuenta de lo que la mente del Moyashi manifestaba, todo el cuerpo del mocoso desprendía poro a poro la inquietud que las solas palabras de Toma causaron en él. Ya sabía cuan idiota podía ser. El recorrido comenzó, el vehículo saltaba en impulsión con cada grieta o deformación que pasaba por encima o esquivaba, iba a una velocidad media, cuidando sus espaldas. Enfrente otro vehículo con la misma fachada en el que Allen y Yuu se transportaba iba al acecho, atrás de ellos también otro con, quizás, la misma cantidad de personajes que lograban más no afirmar lo que Kanda ya sabía.

Era una trampa, el verdadero objetivo no estaba aquí, lo suponía al no encontrar aquello para lo que habían sido requeridos; la estrategia que había formado Komui, todo éste ajetreado convoy era por una razón, y sin duda la presencia de los Akumas era tan sólo el principio del lastre que fomentaba toda esta tontería, era imposible que Allen no lo supiese, la actitud del mocoso nos distaba a pensar que el albino fuera del todo ambivalente entre lo que tenía que hacer, y lo que debía hacer. Más traumático sí, pero no menos ceremonioso. Entonces el ruido comenzó, o no era ruido, el tan conocido sonido de las metralletas, de contundentes explosiones y los ataques frontales lograron que Allen se encogiera en su sitio. No por el miedo, por el significado ya previsto; y cuando nuevo sonidos tan similares al campo de batalla contraatacaron a su vez, la agonía de Allen se transfiguró a su rostro.

Una vez más, sus ojos presenciaron la destrucción de éste mundo a mano de los humanos.

Una mano se posó sobre el rostro de Allen, era fría pero logró que su cuerpo se descontrolara, como una pequeña corriente eléctrica; el ruido de afuera, armas de fuego y explosiones, de adelante y atrás, del enemigo invisible ante sus ojos, y del propio auto escalonando entre el camino tumultuoso, todo desapareció cuando los ojos azules casi negros de Yuu Kanda se encontraron con las dos enormes oasis platas que pertenecían a Allen Walker. Por unos segundos se quedaron así, de esa misma forma, sin importarles las maniobras que sus compañeros se esforzaban por lograr y solventar sus vidas. Por esos segundos eran ellos dos.

El soplido cálido y fresco de un aliento despejo sus hileras de cabellera blanca, el aliento de Kanda corrió el cabello de Allen hacia los lados, su rostro libre de otro cualquier estorbo y finalmente liberando la cicatriz que compartía los días de Allen como llamamos vida, aquella cicatriz roja que le marcaba la mitad de su rostro, el ojo izquierdo y terminaba en una pequeña curva, imperceptible desde lejos, por su mejilla. La caricia le gustó, hasta que el japonés abrió la boca en una acción que no residía en la pequeña condición de todo humano, respirar.

- Realmente eres un idiota – Kanda podía borrar cualquier magia en su entorno solo con unas cuantas palabras, y Allen había aprendido a la mala.

- Tú… ¿Por qué? – rugió, pero un nuevo choque y explosión detuvo sus pensamientos.

Toma en una maniobra desesperada logró esquivar el ataque frontal del enemigo, luego que desprevenidamente estos los hayan hecho caer en una trampa que ninguno de sus guardaespaldas logró percibir. El impulso que sus cuerpos crearon, ante el movimiento de oposición al repentino freno fue detenido en el preciso instante que Kanda tomó a Allen y lo apretó hasta su asiento, impulsándolo de nuevo para atrás. Toma se golpeó la cabeza, pero como pudo observar Allen luego que la sorpresa disminuyera y procesara en su cabeza los daños, se recuperó con rapidez. Instintivamente Toma estaba actuando nuevamente para emprender el camino de regreso, tratando que el vehículo, – que había ido chocar a unas murallas de piedra que aún se mantenían en pie – en intentos casi desesperados, obedeciera, como si supiera algo que Allen desconocía.

El enemigo fue visible para Allen entonces, humanos. Sí, simples humanos que en su desesperación y en movimientos ésta vez predecibles, se apresuraban hasta donde Kanda y Allen estaban, la mente de Allen reaccionó, suponía, no, estaba seguro de que es lo que querían, desde el primer llamado era obvio lo que la desesperanza logró en el alma de todos los seres vivos, ennegrecidas después de tantos años de dolor y guerra, hambre y tristeza. Y si podía terminarla, aunque se una vaga luz al final del túnel, ¿podían acaso acusarlos? No, el albino creía entender. Sin embargo, nada podía ser tan fácil, Allen no era un asesino, él no mataba humanos, por eso la Orden sabía cómo encargarse de aquellos que les estorbaba para lograr ser vencedores en aquella guerra santa, que estaba durando demasiado para desgracia de todos.

Justo en ese momento Toma logró su objetivo, como también sus otros compañeros, frente a sus ojos aquellos enemigos que querían dar termino final a la vida de los que se llaman así mismos exorcistas, el ataque en defensa comenzó otra vez, y la sangre, los gritos de dolor y los cuerpos cayendo al suelo sin vida; todo a sus ojos como el principio de ésta guerra había sido, los había asesinado. A las manos de quién una vez bromeó sobre su traje de los hombres de negro, esto no era una película. El vehículo partió, dejando atrás a sus propios compañeros, para que una nueva explosión borrara el rastro de aquellos que acosta de su vida, habían logrado tiempo para que pudieran escapar, el resto estaba ya muerto.

Allen no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué, la razón por la que él, si podía ver las almas de los Akumas, ¿por qué no podía ver el alma de aquellos que habían estado vivos hasta hace un momento?

* * *

><p>Era como una mala imitación, pero no podía conseguir lo mejor, y después de casi media hora en altibajos, la rápida acción fue necesaria. Allen no habló en lo que restó del viaje, pero sus ojos lo hicieron por él. Aunque no gimoteó, de sus ojos escaparon el dolor que no pudo resistir al dejar a sus compañeros atrás, sí, tenían trabajos distintos, era algo que aún ahora no podía entender, simplemente porque no lo aceptaba, pero distando, seguían siendo sus compañeros, con quién había compartido durante mucho tiempo, con algunos más que con otros, y ellos habían sido sacrificados para salvarles a ellos. Cuando se suponía que su primer deber, aquel que él mismo se había autoimpuesto, era ése, él tenía que salvarles, no quedarse paralizado como un inútil a la espera de lo inevitable. Aunque también sabía que Kanda lo detendría.<p>

El sonido de los helicópteros esperándoles logró que Allen reaccionara, sí, una mala imitación de lo que antes fue un helipuerto, más bien parecía el estacionamiento de una vieja gasolinera; había un mayor de personajes esperándole de lo que ambos hubiesen previsto, así que la cosa no terminaba tan fácil como creían. La muerte aún estaba presente en el albino, sin embargo no le dejaron hastiarse en su propia impotencia, como la última vez fue Kanda quien guió sus movimientos, prácticamente empujándole para que saliera. Toma lo hizo después de ellos.

- ¿Está bien, Sr. Toma? – su particularidad de ser inglés, le habían dicho una vez, es no olvidarse de sus buenos modales, en estos tiempos Allen era el único que se preocupaba por ellos y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- No se preocupe, Maestro Walker, estoy bien.

- Apresúrate, Moyashi – Kanda le dirigió una mirada malsonante, sin embargo Allen no se molestó, el sonido de las hélices de su transporte le hacia el trabajo de escuchar a su compañero más difícil.

- Luces cansado – fue lo primero que cruzó por la cabeza albina de Allen, y Kanda le lanzó una mirada dura, Allen estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su compañero, ambos apuntó de abordar en uno de los helicópteros, un UH-60 Blackhawk Seahawk*, todos los demás en sus puestos de trabajo.

- Che – ambos montaron el enorme artefacto a la voz de un pequeño llamado. En su delantera, otros dos "limpiadores" manejándolo. Toma de seguro iba en otro.

- Buenas tardes, exorcistas – fue el saludo con que los recibieron.

- Buenas tardes – contestó a su vez Allen, Kanda guardó silencio aunque tampoco hubiesen esperado algo parecido proviniendo de él.

- Partiremos en un par de minutos, les pediré que se abrochen los cinturones.

- Nuestro próximo destino – prosiguió su compañero – La Orden Oscura.

Si a Allen le dieran a escoger entre una vida calmada y feliz, sin preocupaciones, diferente a la que llevaba ahora, no se desprendería de ella, ésta era su vida después de todo, estaba su única "familia" y la única razón por la que aún vivía; además, de ésta vida nadie podía escapar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno, si, sé que es diferente, pero que se le hace. Es como quiero seguri el fic, así que ni modo, no sé si a alguien le vaya a molestar esto, me dolió borrarlo, pero digamos la verdad, así tenían que hacer las cosas, no me convencia como iba la historia.

Espero sus opiniones y criticas.

Cuidense, y hasta la proxima, tengo una parte pero veremos cuando sale.

Ciao

http: / / t w i t t e r . c o m / #! /Lirio Castel.

Tambien mi blog:

http: / / lirio-chan . blog spot . com

Espero verlas pronto XD


	2. I ¿Quién soy?

Hola, a pasado tiempo, sería mucho en realidad? Un nuevo mes, y un nuevo capi, el primero de la nueva edición que les voy a presentar. Denle una oportunudad, nada les cuesta, eh? Hahahahahahahaha, broma, broma.

**Advertencias: **Sera una relación chicoxchico. Así que a quien no le guste, pues tiene todo el derecho de retirarse cuando guste. Por ahora nada más. Shonen-ai, al principio.

**Disclamair: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la autoría es de nuestra querida Hoshino, si fueran míos, pues ya ven, abría centenares de escenas yaoi, especialmente yullen.

**Reseña:** Siglo XXI, la humanidad ha dejado de existir parcialmente, algo llamados Akumas atacaron una noche, hace tantos años ya, destruyendo todo a su paso, millones murieron, en compensación Dios encomendó a sus fieles seguidores, los de sangre aun Inocente, a luchar por el bien de la humanidad, a pelear, como una vez lo hizo la humanidad hace tantas lunas.

_Esto es una guerra_, le habian dicho una vez, _mueres o vives, son tus únicas opciones. En la guerra no hay amor, mucho menos piedad, y si tus manos tienen que bañarse en sangre, que así sea entonces. Dios Todopoderoso te perdonara, si lo haces por ÉL, si lo haces en su nombre._

Allen recuerda esas palabras como si hubiesen sido dichas ayer, hace una hora, también sabe que el sabor de esos labios era imposible de borrarlos, y no era la primera vez que lo sentía, estaba seguro de ello. Por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo odiar a esa persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Inocentes.<strong>

**Por**

**Lirionegro-san**

* * *

><p>Allen no recordaba la forma en que su vida se transformó en lo que era, lo que lo llevó a ese destino cruel, Allen no lo recordaba, el principio. Sólo sabía una cosa, el día que despertó, en que tuvo consciencia de que estaba vivo, ese día supo que no sabía quién era. Despertó ante un mundo que desconocía por completo, los rostros eran ajenos y su personalidad – la misma que lo regía – no la entendía, de lo único que estaba seguro, y aseguraban afirmarle era su nombre: Allen, Allen Walker. Por ese entonces, Allen Walker existía por seis años.<p>

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quién soy?**

_'Nieve… copos de nieve, ¿qué? ¿Por qué hay nieve?'_

- Tengo frío – fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció al despertar.

Lo hizo de esa manera en que Allen se había acostumbrado a hacerlo desde hace meses, cada día a las cinco de la mañana su cuerpo reaccionaba con un reloj despertador biológico que funcionaba para ser preciso a esa hora, sus ojos se abrían lentamente cuando la hora se acercaba, su mente se despejaba de la neblina de inconciencia que dominaba con normalidad su sueño, sin embargo en esta ocasión algo obligaba a Allen mantenerse en cama por más tiempo, tal vez el frío y que Allen fuese perceptiblemente sensible a él fuera una razón bastante lógica si de supuesto tratásemos de hablar, aunque el trasfondo era más aventurado, con defecto podía negarse a cumplir ese pequeño capricho. La orden que le habían dado era despertar a las 5 de la mañana, dicho sea no podía desobedecerla.

Se removió entre las sabanas, el inicio de un nuevo día en su vida de 8 años de prolongación.

La camisa manga larga blanca que utilizaba para dormir se resbala por su hombro derecho, su piel quedó expuesta al frío natural de la madrugada, retiró las sabanas de su cama sin preverse el derecho de ocultarse bajo ellas mientras hacia el camino natural hacia sus quehaceres personales, la habitación no era tan grande, si es que podía calificarse de esa manera un cuarto que antes había sido – y aún, es sólo que ahora él dormía en el – un ático, tal vez fuera la razón porque tuviera tanto frío siempre, llegó a cinco pasos hasta un mueble con dos pequeños cajones donde su pequeña porción de ropa guardaba reposo, cada mañana lavaba para el día siguiente, y nuevamente lo hacia esa misma mañana, con tres pares de ropa exclusivamente para su uso personal Allen se manejaba muy bien. De todos modos, era mejor que cuando estaba con su tutor.

El sólo recuerdo de Cross Marian le crispó los pelos, ese hombre desconsiderado era una de las razones por las que Allen estaba durmiendo en ése empolvado ático, que no importa cuántas veces limpiara siempre amanecía con rastros de polvo, un día de estos se iba a enfermar. Ya imaginaba lo que Cross en consideración le respondería, y simplemente pensar en su propia magnificencia, como le gustaba jactarse al mayor, le revolvía al estómago y le arruinaría el desayuno. Aun lado de su ropa descubrió el último recuerdo de su maestro, justo antes de abandonarle en la puerta de esa casa como cachorro sin dueño – la diferencia no era mucha en todo caso – y éste se fuera a vaya saber tu donde, y haciendo a vaya saber qué cosa, de todos modos, no tardaría en tener respuestas. Y de la manera más escalofriante, pensó dejando los recibos en el mismo lugar de siempre, sacando unos viejos pantalones que le quedaba un poco largo y anchos, y una camisa igual a la que ocupaba para dormir.

Con un cinturón sería suficiente para los pantalones, cuando se despojaba de la camisa, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada como tantas veces a su brazo izquierdo, tal vez y esta era la razón por la que sus padres le habían abandonado en primer lugar, a pesar de no tener un recuerdo sustancial de ello, sólo lo que su querido tutor le había dicho. El desgraciado sin corazón, pensaba mientras una nueva camisa limpia ocultaba su brazo izquierdo deforme – de un extraño color negro, y rugoso – de la vista de cualquier otra persona, el conjunto terminaba con un par de guantes blancos que nunca se había quitado por asomo, más por consideración ajena que algo más, era realmente molesto tener la vista de otros pegado a su figura sólo por mostrar su cabello blanco a la superficie, ya si le vieran el brazo… Tampoco es como si no hubiera intentado antes teñirse el cabello, como le habían aconsejado, lo había intentado una vez, y los efectos fueron catastróficos, le ardió el cuero cabelludo por semanas, y el resultado del tinte pasó rápidamente con una lavada, en síntesis no funcionó.

Al término del comienzo de su jornada, Allen bajó escalón por escalón hasta el piso inferior, el recordatorio de Cross Marian olvidado en una esquina de su mente, sólo concentrándose en no hacer ruido para no despertar a ningún habitante de la casa, cuando llegó a la cocina y la imagen de la Sra. Armstrong le inundó, quiso disgustarse con su sentido del deber, que como el cretino que era, no le recordó que tenía el permiso de despertarse hasta tarde los días venideros, desde que diciembre estuvo en su apogeo, su reloj actuaba por sí solo. La figura de Cleotilde Armstrong parecía de todos modos no haber caído en su presencia, seguía dándole la espalda, frente a la cocina, y por los sonidos Allen podía apostar que estaba picando algo, verduras quizás, de seguro preparaba el desayuno. Dudó si acercarse o no, regresar a su "habitación" no era una opción, ya estaba despierto, y no tenía como común características perecer por ahí hasta que le necesitasen, o se acordasen de él; en esa misma línea, atreverse a distraer a la mujer en su trabajo cuando ésta tenía un cuchillo en la mano no era la mejor de las opciones tampoco, el mal humor de la mujer era muy bien conocido.

La mole, le conocían los pequeños niños del orfanato, al que Allen fue enviado por su irresponsable maestro después de **esa** noche, Allen no quería pensar en ello de todos modos; pero sí, la Mole no tardó en notar su presencia, la fiera mirada de la mujer, con cuchillo en mano para completar la escena, hizo que el pequeño albino retrocediera un paso. Aun no estaba acostumbrado, quizás, a esas miradas, a pesar del tiempo, de hecho cuando estaba con su tutor no pensaba mucho de los distinto que era de todos los demás, estaba más preocupado en sobrevivir y lo que vivir con Cross Marian conllevaba. Aun así…

- ¿Qué demonios piensas? ¡Muévete, pequeño lastre! Hay mucho trabajo hoy para que te quedes como baboso ahí parado – la mujer le dio la espalda otra vez, al parecer aún no se acostumbraba verle de frente – Tan inútil, tienes que trabajar para pagar las deudas de tu jodido tutor.

Y la verdad estaba dicha, luego de **esa** noche, su "adorado" tutor – nótese el sarcasmo – le fue a tirar a ese pueblo, Ipswich era un pueblo pequeño lejos de toda la comunidad londinense, e incluso de la sociedad a la que Allen se había acostumbrado al pasar tanto tiempo – ocho años para ser precisos – con Cross Marian, de hecho el campo era un libertad que le daba seguridad a Allen, sin embargo no parecía que su tutor fuera tan bueno así como así, y no falló en las suposiciones. "Aquí te lo dejó", fue lo último que Marian dijo antes de desaparecer por enésima vez de su vida. Allen estaba acostumbrado a ser dejado a un lado por Cross, ya sea en las islas caribes, en el mar del Mediterráneo o en el desierto del Sahara, y le hacían creer a Allen que huían de algo, o su tutor lo hacía, porque en cuanto a lo que él significaba, era un equipaje muy molesto para andar y el de la larga cabellera pelirroja – su tutor, aclaremos – le tenía mejor utilidad buscándole algún trabajo de más forzado para su edad, que de hecho le beneficiaba para pagarse sus "pequeños" deslices.

Claro, Ipswich era diferente. Era obvio que Cross le debía algo de dinero al Señor Laurens, el dueño de la casa, y el encargado de llevar a flote el pequeño orfanato, y aunque había pasado mucho más tiempo separado de su tutor, siempre tenía de una y otra forma noticias sobre él.

'_Ahh, mejor no pensemos en ello'._

Estaba listo ya para trabajar, una chaqueta vieja de segunda mano le abrigaba del frío exterior, o lo intentaba, los guantes que siempre usaba lo protegían un poco y en falta de otros, estos tendrían que quedarse, un gorro viejo que había encontrado en el ático un día le funcionaba a la perfección, sólo esperaba que nadie se molestará porque lo estuviera usando, había intentado preguntar en un vano intento de llamar la atención, la reacción era la misma. O era regañado por la Sra. Armstrong – ama de llaves – o ignorado de vil manera por el Sr. Jeremiah Laurens. Era diferente con los niños del orfanato, ellos, pensó con una sonrisa triste, o le temían o se burlaban de él.

Agarró la cubeta con sus manos, primero el agua, así hacia siempre, le daría agua a los caballos, el único tesoro que conservaba el Sr. Laurens. O eso decía el hombre de vez en cuando en la cena, por ello, la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra a Allen, le ordenó cuidar a los caballos todas las mañanas, muy temprano, de ahí la manía del albino de despertarse a esas horas.

Con mucho esfuerzo llegó hasta el pozo, el Sr. Laurens le ordenó sólo dejarles beber del pozo, Allen esperaba que no estuviera congelado, no sabía mucho de ello de todos modos. Usó a su cuerpo en impulsión para lograr que la persistente manija de propulsión se moviera en movimientos de arriba y abajo, como los viejos pozos de las granjas lo hacían, con un chirrido ante cada movimiento, poco a poco la primera cubeta se llenó. Para cuando se detuvo, e hizo el intento de llevarla al granero, en ida y vuelta, alguien se le adelantó.

- ¡Nariem! – su amigo le sonrió, Allen no tardó en acercarse al moreno.

- Hola, Allen, tan madrugador como siempre – el albino le sonrió, sus manos tomaron la cubeta que Nariem había arrebatado en su momento, los ojos azules de Nariem se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando Allen realizó la acción, sin embargo no permitió que el albino se lo arrebatará.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano? – se limitó a obedecer el acuerdo tácito entre ellos, separándose de Nariem, quién era por unos centímetros más alto que él – ¿Te escapaste de Miena y su marido?

- Por supuesto que no, Allen – se acercó al albino quién nuevamente estaba llenando una cubeta a la disposición de Nariem de ayudarle – Quería venir a saludarte.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas morenas de Nariem ante la mirada penetrante del albino, no es como si Allen le estuviera mirando de forma intimidante, pero esos ojos grises lograban poner nervioso al castaño. Allen le sonrió, tomando la cubeta en sus manos, con una seña instó al otro a caminar. Nariem era su amigo, el único que le había aceptado tal como era, el día que le conoció, no tenía más de tres días viviendo en Ipswich cuando en una salida al centro del pueblo unos sujetos, obviamente mayores que él, le acorralaron en una esquina. Allen no sabía qué hacer, diversas situaciones, similares a éstas, le había pasado con anterioridad, pero no quería meterse en verdaderos líos, ya de por si en ésas ocasiones no resultaron muy convenientes, no creía que meterse en nuevos líos, atribuyendo que desconocía el tiempo que estaría en la ciudad, le estuviera muy bien convenido.

Sin embargo en ese momento apareció un niño, como de su edad, de cabellos rulos castaños, y unos ojos azul marino hermosos, miró a los hombres que le tenían acorralado, éstos le vieron también, sin amagues de ni una parte de los involucrados, en un momento el chico abrió la boca y gritó:

- ¡Policía! – todos los hombres desaparecieron tan rápido como Cross gustaba hacer cuando veía una falda. ¿Serían conocidos de su maestro?

Desde ese momento empezó todo.

Nariem era Hindú, su única familia era su hermana mayor Miena quién dicho sea se casó con un inglés que había viajado por las provincias, se los trajo a ambos a su nación. Allen no sabía que es lo que había pasado con los padres de Nariem, y no se atrevía a preguntar. Algunas veces, Nariem hablaba sobre un suceso que acaeció hará 8 años, para en ese entonces Allen apenas conocía el mundo como es, dicho sea el único trató que tenía con éste era su tutor, y claro, las diversas personas con las que se había visto obligado a convivir para pagar las deudas del pelirrojo. También se debía a que era un niño, y nadie quería explicarle a un niño tan raro como él cosas importantes, mucho menos su maestro, éste algunas veces se molestaba cuando le dirigía la palabra, así que se abstenía en ocasiones de hablarle por mucho tiempo. Excepto cuando le hostigaba.

Tanto fue así, que desechó la idea de preguntarle a alguien más sobre lo que a voces cerradas se decía por las calles. En ciertas ocasiones, cuando no estaba pagando deudas en lugares inhóspitos para trabajar – y que sólo en ellos le darían trabajo a un menor de edad – y no vagaba por bares de mala muerte, y con personas de moral dudosa, viajaba a las grandes capitales con su tutor. Por vaya a saber tú que razón, Cross tenía la maña de ir una vez cada mes a la capital – dependiendo del país en el que estaban – y dejarlo en un hotel casi modesto por unas horas. En esas ocasiones Allen no podía evitar preguntarse qué había pasado.

- Allen… ¿Sucede algo? Te notó distraído.

- ¿Eh? – respingó a un lado de Nariem, ni siquiera había notado cuando ya habían escalado la pequeña colina hasta el granero, donde los caballos descansaban.

El cielo estaba aún oscuro, el frío le helaba el cuerpo, como notando su padecimiento, Nariem, dejando a un lado la cubeta, se quitó uno de los abrigos que Miena le había obligado a usar para cubrirse, a decir verdad, la India era un lugar caluroso, a diferencia de Inglaterra, le costó acostumbrarse a ella, lo hizo en todo caso. A diferencia de Allen, quién a pesar de su origen Inglés no toleraba el frío como otros que él conocía. Le ofreció la prenda, ante un Allen renuente a aceptarla, casi dejó caer la cubeta que el mismo albino aun llevaba en manos.

- Allen, tómala, en serio, aún tengo una puesta.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, tengo otra encima, señorito, así que acéptala

- Gracias… - Allen sonrió, sin más miramientos tomó el abrigo, más grande que el que tenía puesto y de seguro le llegaría hasta las rodillas, y con seguridad le abrigaría mejor.

Cuando vio otra vez a Nariem, éste aún tenía puesto un sweater cuello de tortuga, y una chaqueta, que aun más pequeña que la anterior, también se veían abrigadora. Allen sujetó nuevamente la cubeta, seguido por Nariem, ambos estaban acercándose a los establos cuando la voz de Nariem se dejó escuchar, parecía titubear por unos segundos, pero de una vez tomó valor, y habló:

- Allen, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche?

- ¿Cenar?

- Eh, si, Miena hará curry esta noche, y me pidió que te invitará… No es que no quiera invitarte tampoco – sonrió infantilmente a unos pasos delante de Allen – Pero no querrás negarte a un pedido suyo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay una razón para ello?

- Tan formal como siempre, Allen deja de serlo con un amigo.

- ¿Amigo?... Dime algo, Nariem, ¿por qué eres mi amigo? – había tal seriedad en su voz, que el mismo Nariem se volteó para echarle una mirada, Allen no lo veía, mantenía la mirada baja, pero no por eso Nariem no podía adivinar lo que en la mente de Allen ocurría.

Una vez, después de una semana de haberse conocido, Allen actuó de la misma forma, cuando en ese instante Nariem vio por primera vez el brazo izquierdo del menor. Había tanto pesar en su mirada, sus ojos le vieron con resignación, y tras un tenso silencio de su parte, fue el mismo albino quién se alejó de él, por tres días no se volvieron a ver. No porque Nariem no hubiese querido hacerlo, pero algo en la mirada de Allen, su recuerdo de ello, le instaba a no hacerlo, no le permitía acercársele.

- ¿Por eso es que ya no lo ves? – se lo había contado a Miena una vez que ella descubrió que sus salidas ya no se limitaban a ir al colegio, también cuando dejó de hacerlo.

- No sé cómo actuar…

- Eso está bien, si fuera fácil entonces no sería ningún problema, realmente no te importaría… Creo que tu amigo ha tenido una vida difícil, en ese caso.

- ¿Vida difícil?

- Cuando algo es diferente, o alguien lo es, no es tan fácil aceptarlo, o no temerle. Deberías saberlo, Nariem – su mirada era significativa – Dime, ¿Tuviste miedo?

- …fue más bien curiosidad, mi primera impresión fue esa… "¿Qué es lo que la había pasado? ¿Cómo ocurrió? "fue lo que pensé; cuando vi su mirada, no me atreví a acercármele…

- ¿Por qué?

- Temía que fuese él quien me rechazará…

- No creo que te hubiese rechazado, en lugar de ello, el que se sintió así fue él. No es difícil creer que no lo haya pasado bien… especialmente después de lo que pasó… Y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Lo hizo simple, al siguiente día se plantó frente a la casa de Allen, no era su casa, claro, pero ahí vivía, y cuando Allen se presentó esa mañana, a las 5 como era su costumbre, la sorpresa pintaba su rostro. Nariem le tomó de los hombros, y con una sonrisa en su cara: – Y bien, ¿te ayudó? – Todo lo demás no importaba.

O eso creía, hasta que Allen le hizo esa pregunta, aunque las leves dudas que Allen tenía eran lógicas, debía afirmarlo con claridad, le dolían por lo que eran, simplemente no se podía negar a disiparlas por su propio peso. Terminó pegando su frente con la de Allen, embriagándose de la calidez que el cuerpo del menor desprendía, podía escuchar, desde esa posición, los pequeños latidos acompasados del corazón de Allen, y los suyos propios estaba seguro que llegaban a los oídos del albino.

- No hay razones – cerró los ojos, percibiendo como el cuerpo de Allen temblaba un poco a su cercanía, lentamente – Eres mi amigo y lo sé, estamos en una fecha importante después de todo, ¿no crees?

- ¿Importante? No entiendo – se separó un poco, tal vez para tener una mejor vista de todo lo que era Nariem, y no sólo sus ojos – ¿Por qué es importante? ¿Invierno?

- No, tonto, por estas fechas es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

- Ah – la mirada de Allen se apagó un instante, pero el mismo albino le regaló una sonrisa, de aquellas que lastimaban a veces, pero que Allen se negaba a profundizar. No podía llegar a él, y algunas veces, Nariem se odiaba por ello – Pero Nariem, en realidad yo no sé cuándo es mi cumpleaños, simplemente desperté en invierno. Mi tutor no ha querido expandirse demasiado en ese tema en relativo, tampoco es como si me importara. ¿El día en que naces marca a la persona para siempre?

- ¿De dónde has sacado esas palabras, Allen? Estoy seguro que no son parte de ti.

- ¿Eh? – la confusión se plantó en su mirada, por un segundo olvido que ya estaban frente al granero, el esfuerzo a tan temprana hora del día no pesaba sobre sus músculos, todo su atención recaía en Nariem y sus palabras.

- No importa que día fue, o cual es, si hay error o no, estás aquí y eso es lo que cuenta. Si lo deseas podemos celebrártelo el 25

- Esa fecha la decidió mi tutor cuando me encontró, creo que era necesario tener una fecha de nacimiento… - Allen vagó por sus pensamientos un segundo, él recuerda, escasamente, la primera vez que vio a Cross, y lo poco que éste le dijo sobre él. De cierta forma, Cross conocía su existencia lo suficiente para saber su supuesto nombre, sin embargo, cuando supo lo que era un cumpleaños, el pelirrojo sólo respondió: No lo sé.

Todo quedó claro para ese momento, su único recuerdo estable era la nieve, el frío que se sentía por fuera y por dentro, aun así, lo que Nariem le ofrecía… de cierta forma, Allen se sentía cálido. Eso sucedía siempre que compartía con Nariem y con Miena, esa calidez le gustaba.

- Puede ser cualquier día – sonrió, rindiéndose por fin ante el sentimiento – el que ustedes desean.

- Entonces así será – correspondió, Allen sólo podía pensar que éste sentimiento era agradable - ¿Sucede algo?

- Nariem…tú eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes, no? – entraron en las caballerizas, cuatro bestias domadas (los caballos y yeguas) les esperaban, rechinaban y de sus hocicos el aliento helado se escapaba. Allen se acercó a ellos, mientras Nariem analizaba sus palabras.

- Tú también lo eres – le respondió en auto reflejo, Allen le regaló una nueva sonrisa, distrayéndose otra vez con sus compañeros cuadrúpedos – Aunque tal vez lo que yo siento sea muy diferente al sentimiento que me profesas…

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? – se acercó a Nariem con curiosidad, el rechino de Tobby, el café con talones blancos, trató de llamar su atención.

- Te lo explicaré cuando crezcas un poco más – se rió mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de un confundido Allen – Vamos, que Tobby está impaciente.

- No te entiendo… ¿te burlas de mi estatura?

- Me burló exactamente de "eso" – sin embargo, el raciocinio de Allen siguió sin pillarlo.

* * *

><p>El último niño fue despachado, su pequeño correteo, de sus pasos pisando la madera tapizada, se escuchó hasta que éste cruzó la puerta trasera, nuevamente la Sra. Armstrong entró en la cocina, sus manos metidas en las bolsas delanteras del delantal blanco que usaba con frecuencia. De ellas extrajo un monedero en el que temprano en la mañana había depositado el sobrante de la compras de ése día, no quedaba mucho. Cleotilde arrugó el ceño, la inconfundible eficacia con la que realizaba la acción era la razón por la que los muchachos le apodaban "La mole", adiestra también de su figura regordeta; dejó el monedero apuñado en una pequeña mesa contigua, que el dueño de la casa utilizaba como desayunador personal, y ella también cuando éste se lo permitía.<p>

Entonces, ese pequeño recuerdo le instó a rememorar el motivo de su preocupación al despertar, el Sr. Laurens no estaba en casa desde la noche pasada por una razón válida, y el lapso de tiempo de retraso no le avispaba nada bueno, al menos que fuera conveniente. Era un gran problema el que tenían presente, y su mal humor aumentó, cuando su agudo oído percibió a lo lejos las voces infantiles, que seguramente disfrutaban de sus alegrías pasajeras, sin detallar en lo que muy pronto se avecinaba. Una pequeña parte de sí le reprochaba, son sólo niños, le decía, la otra, y que siempre dominaba su carácter, la inclinaba a molestarse más. Eran diez bocas a las que alimentar, y lamentablemente el orfanato iba en decaída, en números rojos, como se decía, y esas bocas, tomando en cuenta también al mocoso albino, eran una molestia más. Desde hace 8 años…

- Buen día – la voz de una mujer le distrajo, Cleotilde dio la vuelta, para estar de frente a ella, quién vestía, como recordase siempre, de negro y blanco, como las monjas usualmente lo hacían. Era una mujer joven, la encargada de la educación de los niños – Lamento mi tardanza, los tiempos son difíciles.

- Como siempre han sido – contestó de inmediato, a resguardó, metió otra vez el monedero en su delantal, la joven se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa, la Sra. Armstrong le imitó - ¿Algunas noticias, Madre María?

- No hay mucho en realidad – su voz era tranquila, dulce, los niños del orfandad la hallaban encantadora, muy diferente a su compatriota, con quién desafortunadamente compartían más – Lo mismo de siempre, los mismos problemas, las mismas tragedias…

- Madre María, cuando al mal se le llama por su nombre, aparece.

- Concuerdo… pero negar la verdad, el temor que esto es más real de lo que imaginamos, que está ocurriendo, sólo Dios es el encargado de prodigarnos dichas respuestas, y traernos la paz.

- No creo que sea conveniente hablar de estas cosas.

- Lamento mi imprudencia, pero creía que era lo que me cuestionaba.

- No se equivoca, usted, sólo estoy preocupada, el Sr. Laurens salió anoche por asuntos de trabajo, y no he sabido nada de él.

- Supongo que la deben estar pasando difícil…

- La economía es atroz, supongo que usted no se preocupa por esas cosas – había cierta pedantería en su voz, pero que María dejó pasar, inigualada el mal carácter de la Sra. Armstrong con su in discutible paciencia – es algo con lo que tenemos que lidiar, ciertamente se suma a nuestro problemas ese mocoso…

- ¿Allen? No creó que el chico sea un problema en realidad – su mirada era atónita, de las veces que había tenido contacto con el pequeño albino, lo había encontrado muy amable y cortés, ciertamente trabajador, le disgustaba las razones por las que vivía en el orfanato, pero eran muy diferente a las que Cleotilde manifestaba.

- Es un mocoso maldito – esa respuesta alarmó a la más joven de ambas mujeres, su rictus tranquilo se endureció unos segundos, sin embargo, todo regresó a la normalidad en segundos – Usted lo sabe, todos los que lo ven lo sabe.

- Ahora seré yo quien le pida que mida sus palabras, no creo que sea un tema que se deba discutir a estas horas, y menos en éste lugar.

- No se equivoca, pero por el mocoso no se preocupe, luego de desayunar se ha ido a los establos, aún tiene trabajo que hacer.

- Hace mucho frío, no creo conveniente…

- Fue ese el acuerdo, a mí no me amerite cargos de los cuales no soy culpable. Si me disculpa, estoy muy ocupada, porque no va a ver usted a los niños, ése es su trabajo.

María se levantó de su asiento, estaba más que acostumbrada al tono y la forma con la que la Sra. Armstrong acostumbraba a tratarla, no era respeto usual por alguien con quien se supone tienen que ser más reservado en sus tratos, al menos la mayoría le trataba así, pero la Sra. Armstrong estaba fuera de los convencionalismos. Se despidió, con el toque más amable que podía calificar contra alguien que no le agradaba, reprochándose ese sentimiento por supuesto, hasta que una vez frente a la puerta le dirigió una vez más la palabra:

- Le agradecería que no dijera esto a los niños, sobre Allen, me refiero, lo que se ve muchas veces no puede ser cierto, y se llega a mal interpretar.

- Su cara esta mostrada, todo el mundo sabe lo que "eso" significa…

- Es un niño, ése niño no ha demostrado lo contrario, lo sabe perfectamente. Además, ¿no fue el Sr. Marian quién se los trajo…?

- Ése es de otro de quién me disgusta, ya nos debe mucho para hacernos aceptar éste problema en nuestra morada – rezongó molesta, sus manos viajaron a su delantal nuevamente, y no miraba al rostro a María.

- ¿Creía que les daban cuotas por ello? – cuestionó azorradamente, teniendo en cuenta su indiscreción.

- No me interesa, a mí nadie me saca que ése niño es un problema, que tarde o temprano atrae otros problemas – sus palabras tuvieron el tinte de la profecía, para cuando la Madre María trató de negar éste hecho, las voces de los niños se escucharon.

Gritos de ayuda, miedo, y horror, segundos después, un miedo se apoderó de los cuerpos de ambas mujeres, cuando el silencio provino luego de un más desgarrador sonido, contenían sus alientos, y fue la Madre María quién se atrevió a dar el primer pasó. Poco a poco tomó la manija de la puerta de la cocina, anexada al patio trasero, donde minutos antes se escuchaban a los niños jugar, el rechinido de la puerta no logró calmar los nervios crispados de ambas mujeres, y mucho menos la imagen que continuo a la acción.

La tierra estaba bañada en sangre, los cuerpos de los niños destrozados con sus miembros desgarrados, yacían boca abajo, a simple vista se podían contar ocho de ellos, y el único que faltaba, estaba a un en manos de su asesino. Ambas mujeres gritaron, llamando la atención de la criatura, y antes de que ninguno de las dos pudiera dar un paso, la sangre corrió nuevamente.

Sus cuerpos encontraron el dolor y luego la muerte, a expensas de una garra, de una criatura que lamentablemente no había desaparecido de sus pesadillas. Y había regresado.

* * *

><p>Despertó con la sensación de haber tenido un sueño, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, tratando de despejarse mientras ese mismo sentimiento que le agobiaba cada noche, después de ir a dormir, le dominaba y acaparaba sus noches. Se despabilo al fin, dejando esas ideas atrás, acostumbrándose a esa sensación que tal vez jamás sabría lo que era. El relincho de Cleopatra, la yegua negra, terminó pos despertarlo y darle las despedidas al mundo de los sueños. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido entre el lapso en que Nariem se fue a su casa, y él siguió con su trabajo después de su desayuno, el que compartió con los potrillos del establo. Siempre comía en compañía de ellos, así que no importaba mucho.<p>

Un ráfaga de frío le helo las puntas de los pelos, se acomodó el abrigo un poco más a su cuerpo mientras se levantaba del monto de paja que le había servido de cama, se cepilló el cabello con los dedos de la mano, el frío de afuera era insoportable, y para Allen era obvio que la noche se acercaba. Cuando se despidió de Nariem, no pasaba del medio día, y aun así, había dormido tanto tiempo, que su cuerpo se resentía de la incómoda posición que había utilizado.

Al final, él y Nariem quedaron en algo, o eso supondría, las palabras fueron las exactas para que él se animara obedecerlas, no sólo porque eran atribuidas a su persona, de alguna forma, no se sentiría bien con rechazarlas, y algo dentro de él lo deseaba también. La primera nevada, ése fue el acuerdo, esperarían a que esa ocasión llegará, y con la primera nevada, celebrarían su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué? Porque fue lo primero que él vio…

Saliendo del granero, se dio cuenta de la verdadera hora, el sol ya se ocultaba en el oeste, sabía que sería regañado por la Sra. Armstrong, y si el Sr. Laurens ya había llegado también recibiría su dosis diaria de parte del hombre. Emprendió su camino entonces, para no hacer esperar a sus dueños, o jefes tal vez, y esperaba que fuera prematuramente. Cuando su tutor llegase… sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando una gota helada cayó en su nariz, no, no era una gota, era algo que se había derretido con su temperatura corporal. Levantó la mirada al cielo, y se encontró con la respuesta. Estaba nevando, o empezando en la producción, los primeros copos caían del cielo, y Allen era su espectador. Sus ojos no perdían de vista los pequeños malabares de cada copo de nieve, hasta que caían al suelo. Extendió ambas manos, recolectando el extraño producto del cielo, por su mente cruzó una idea. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando la sensación del hielo derretido se extendía en sus manos, y mojaban sus guantes.

Estaba nevando, justo como en la promesa que Nariem le había insistido. Pero su cuerpo tembló de miedo, la nieve, esa sensación extendiéndose por su cuerpo, la razón por la que ésta era la segunda vez que veía nevar. Desde ese primer día, se fueron, lejos de la nieve. Lo había olvidado, la razón por la que escapaba de diciembre, por qué no le gustaba esa época. Sus rodillas resintieron sus impulsos y cayó al suelo, la nieve empezaba a cubrir la superficie a su alrededor, vistiéndolo en un manto blanco, su miedo se profundizo.

'_Nieve, tanta nieve… manchada de sangre'_

_"Allen…"_

_'¿Quién eres?'_

_"…Huye, Allen…"_

_'¿Qué es lo que dices?... ¿Por qué esta roja?'_

_"¡Huye! ¡Vete de aquí!"_

_'No puedo, lo siento, ¿eh?, ¿Por qué lo lamento? … ¿Por qué estoy llorando?'_

_"Sigue caminando, no te detengas… y no lo olvides, yo te-"_

_'Tú… ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?'_

_"**Nunca podrás escapar de mí…lo sabes**"_

_'Yo…yo, tengo miedo…'_

Su respiración se detuvo, su mente era una confusión, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, no podía enfocar ninguna figura, y como un rayo, un dolor recorrió por el cuerpo de Allen. Entonces sus manos, las vio, manchadas de sangre. El albino gritó, pero nadie podía escuchar su voz, grito con desesperación, y por un momento deseó que Cross Marian estuviera aquí. Justo antes de desmayarse, un último pensamiento pasó por su mente, un recuerdo que se desvaneció en la oscuridad que le rodeó.

_'Alguien murió…' _Y la oscuridad prevaleció.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

He revisado por si hay algunso errores, espero que no, si los hauya, no duden en avisarme de ello.

angel19: si lo sé, pero dame una oportunidad, aquel solo era el prologo, y se me dio así, port ahora estoy trabajando en ello, y los cambios puede parecerte innecesarios, pero creo que tengo una mejor idea de lo que haré ahora. También te podrás dar cuenta de lo que haré con éste capi, espero que lo leas, y me tengas paciencia, realmente agradezco tus opiniones, y que mi fic yte haya gustado tanto...

En fin, tal vez tardé un poco más en subir el siguiente capi, aun me queda U, y tengo que dedicarme a ella, y lo mismo va para mis otros fic, consideren mi situación, y no olviden dejarme reviews.

Por cierto, ya vieron el nuevo capi de D-gray man, estoy tan molesta...no peude ser verdad...¿cierto? NO quiero arruinarles el momento, así que me abstengo de hacer comentarios, pero espero los suyos.

Ciao

http: / / t w i t t e r . c o m / #! /Lirio Castel.

Tambien mi blog:

http: / / lirio-chan . blog spot . com

Espero verlas pronto XD


	3. Capítulo 2 ¿Qué son?

**Advertencias: **Sera una relación chicoxchico. Así que a quien no le guste, pues tiene todo el derecho de retirarse cuando guste. Por ahora nada más. Shonen-ai, al principio.

**Disclamair: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la autoría es de nuestra querida Hoshino, si fueran míos, pues ya ven, abría centenares de escenas yaoi, especialmente yullen.

**Reseña:** Siglo XXI, la humanidad ha dejado de existir parcialmente, algo llamados Akumas atacaron una noche, hace tantos años ya, destruyendo todo a su paso, millones murieron, en compensación Dios encomendó a sus fieles seguidores, los de sangre aun Inocente, a luchar por el bien de la humanidad, a pelear, como una vez lo hizo la humanidad hace tantas lunas.

_Esto es una guerra_, le habian dicho una vez, _mueres o vives, son tus únicas opciones. En la guerra no hay amor, mucho menos piedad, y si tus manos tienen que bañarse en sangre, que así sea entonces. Dios Todopoderoso te perdonara, si lo haces por ÉL, si lo haces en su nombre._

Allen recuerda esas palabras como si hubiesen sido dichas ayer, hace una hora, también sabe que el sabor de esos labios era imposible de borrarlos, y no era la primera vez que lo sentía, estaba seguro de ello. Por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo odiar a esa persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Inocentes.<strong>

**Por**

**Lirionegro-san**

* * *

><p>A Allen le gustaba la nieve. Así pensó cuando la vio la primera vez, cuando su conocimiento de lo actual se hizo discernir entre la oscuridad de su mente, también hubo preguntas. Cuestionó una vez el porqué. ¿Por qué la nieve es blanca? Hay respuestas para ello, respuestas científicas para ser precisos. ¿Por qué la nieve es blanca? ¿Por qué nieve algunas veces? ¿Por qué en algunos lugares no nieva? ¿Por qué en otros no deja de nevar? Entonces sería fácil decir que es hermoso, el blanco significa pureza, tan limpio…pero se tiñe con facilidad. Se manchara en cualquier momento. Entonces todo lo demás tiene sentido.<p>

¿Por qué nieve algunas veces? ¿Por qué en algunos lugares no nieva? ¿Por qué en otros no deja de nevar? Hay que mantener el equilibrio, por eso a Allen le gustaba la nieve, pero le disgusta el frío.

Él prefiere…mantenerse en el medio.

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué son?**

Leonald Laurens estaba desesperado, salió del despacho de su abogado con un nudo en el cuello, como aquel que caminaba por la tabla a una muerte segura, un solo paso más, y todo lo demás, por lo que luchó, sus deseos y ambiciones, terminarían. Lo había perdido todo, las últimas palabras de su abogado habían sido esas, al final, su propia corrupción nunca le fue fiel a su deseo, y terminaría como muchos que le habían sucedido, sin nada. No había sido suficiente haber perdido todo en el pasado, hace 8 años con precisión, ahora, la única vía con la que subsistía, aquella maniobra que se vio obligado a aceptar, terminaría por sucumbirlo en la pobreza y miseria.

Leonald no era un hombre con grandes virtudes, eso podía reconocerlo, nunca se casó y ahora con sus más de 50 encima, pensar en ello era ridículo, además tampoco era su deseo. Le gustaba el juego, el alcohol, como a muchos hombres, pero luego del "declive", la masacre demoniaca, todo lo que él conocía se perdió. Una nueva respuesta a sus suplicas vino en manto sagrado, o en traje de negro militar. Cuando encontró a ese niño, ese hombre apareció, y a pesar de no conocerlo, le ofreció ahora lo que tenía, llevándose al mocoso consigo.

Eran ironías quizás, pero aquello mismo que creyó que le había salvado, regresó para destruirlo, como si el regresó de ese mocoso, más grande, fuera la razón de su desgracia. Pero claro, después de todo, eso estaba en la cara de ese niño, aquel que se llamaba Allen, como lo dijeron una vez antes, esa marca en su rostro, era de un ser maldito. Y esa maldición había ido a morar en su casa. Todo había sido culpa de Allen Walker.

- **Allen Walker… ¿has dicho? **– se podía decir, más vale el diablo por viejo, que por diablo, y al final, sus más de 50 años hacían alusión a su experiencia. Porque sí de algo se podía estar seguro, indudablemente, es que él reconocería la cara de la muerte cuando la viese…y tal vez, a alguien más peligroso.

- ¿Quién eres? – la respuesta vino con una enorme sonrisa, de esquina a esquina en ese rostro tan gris y tenebroso, casi como a un demonio, sus dientes blancos completaban la escalofriante imagen, y cuando Leonald quedó frente a frente, unos peligrosos ojos dorados, con un brillo de maldad, terminó por derrumbar toda su juicio.

Intentó escapar, pero todas sus acciones se anularon, sus pies, no, más bien su cuerpo no le obedecía, cayó de rodillas y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar en el que se sobrestimaba, la oscuridad transformó su alrededor, ya no era la esquina del bar a la que había ido a parar segundos después de acabarse lo poco que tenía, ahora, sólo frente así esa densa noche y ese sujeto extraño. El demonio.

- **¿Demonio…? No, te equivocas, esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Éste es mi propio juego…**

- ¿Q-qué, qué dices...? ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?

- **Noooo… aquí la preguntas es… ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?**

- ¿Cómo?

- **Dime…y te lo cumpliré… Todo lo que deseas, lo que te imagines, puede ser tuyo.**

- ¿Todo?

- **Sí, todo. Ahora, vamos, ven…Demuestra la verdadera naturaleza humana.**

Fue en ese momento que Leonald no lo dudó, tomó la mano de ese sujeto que vestía de forma ridícula, tal cual payaso, pero que le daba tanto miedo como aquel que salía de la regadera del baño y te jalaba hasta las profundidades, tanto miedo en una sola mirada, pero no podía esquivarla, la tentación era mucha, ahora podría tenerlo. Todo lo que quería, ¿Cómo podía simplemente no aceptar tal ofrecimiento? ¿Cómo podía ignorarlo? No era el diablo, después de todo, y aunque lo fuera, venderle su alma al diablo no sería tan malo.

- **Encuentra**** a Allen Walker… ****Tráemelo.**

* * *

><p>Tenía que alcanzarlo, no sabía porque pero tenía que hacerlo. Sentía sus pies pesados, cada vez que un paso era dado, era como si su propio peso le hiciera hundirse en una montaña de fango, trató de llamarle, pero de su garganta no se escapaba más que sollozos y gorgojos sofocados de intentos de palabras. La persona se alejaba, su espalda era cada vez menos visible, y la desesperación se instaló en su corazón, como cientos de dagas afiladas, una por una apuñalándole, dejándole seco. No podía respirar, y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de desesperación, furia, intentó llamarle otra vez, pero el sujeto se alejaba, Allen no estaba seguro porque razón sentía tanto miedo de que esa persona – a quien por cierto no le había visto el rostro – se fuera, le dejase atrás.<p>

Hizo un nuevo intento de querer llamarle, pero su voz se confundía con el espacio vacío, dejando consigo un ambiente pesado que hacía zumbar los oídos de Allen, por un segundo sus pies le obedecieron, y corrió, corrió tras aquél que le llevaba ya cierta ventaja, y cuando se sintió realizado, con ya sus dedos tocando la vestimenta negra, casi palpando la cabellera larga y negra de esa persona. Pero dos brazos aprisionaron su cuerpo, primero fueron dos, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, Allen sentía una hilera de miembros apresándolo, alejándolo de él. Intentó escapar, pero no pudo, lo llamó, pidió por su ayuda pero no le escuchaba. Entonces, sintió como le jalaban, le apartaban de esa persona. Un miedo insoportable se apoderó de su cuerpo, la sensación de hundirse en el fango no se comparaba con ésta nueva sensación, se sentía ahogar, sin salida.

- ¡Ayúdame…! – rogó al desconocido, pero entre más se alejaba el otro, más lo aprisionaban a él, sentía su pecho sofocado, como un puño cerrado, deteniendo sus latidos a la fuerza - ¡No me dejes…!

- ¡Allen! – le agarraron con fuerza del rostro y fue como si le despertaran de un trance.

Las manos que hace unos segundos lo estaban jalando en la oscuridad ya no estaban, habían desaparecido, otras manos le sostenían, éstas eran cálidas, o al menos, Allen las sentía así a pesar del clima frío y la indudable verdad de unas manos desnudas sometidas a este clima. Estaban heladas, sí, pero el sentimiento era tibio. Cuando la claridad inundo sus sentidos, lo primero que reconoció fue unos azules brillantes, Allen concia esos ojos y no tardó más que un par de segundos para reconocerlos.

- Nariem… - el hindú le tapó la boca con la mano, su respiración era dificultoso, parecía cansado, ya simple vista, a pesar de la oscuridad conformada por aquel callejón – Allen dio una mirada a su alrededor, y en efecto era un callejón de la ciudad (¿No estaba él la última vez por las caballerizas?) – a simple vista Allen pudo notar el cuerpo maltratado del castaño.

No pudo evitar preocuparse. Intentó alejar la mano de Nariem de su boca, pero éste parecía ya no prestarle atención, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el camino de adelante, y que por la posición en que Nariem lo tenía – pegado a la pared y Nariem casi despescuezándose para observar fuera del callejón, entre dos edificios – no le permitía ver nada. Entonces un olor inundó sus sentidos olfativos, primero fue el conocido olor del humo, como cuando se hacía una fogata al aire libre, como en sus viajes con Cross, y el otro, se confundía con el primero, pero que para Allen no pasó desapercibido una vez que su olfato se acostumbró y lo reconoció: Sangre.

_'La nieve… está manchada, hay tanta, tanta sangre'_

Sintió las lágrimas esparciéndose por sus mejillas, por su rostro, humedeciendo las manos de Nariem quién aun lo mantenía en la misma posición. Su cuerpo tembló, pero Nariem no notó esto, poco a poco, fue como si una sesión de convulsiones se apoderaba de su sistema motriz, intentó decir algo, las manos de Nariem aflojaron su atadura pero éste aun no le vía, parecía abstraído viendo lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo allá fuera; tratar de llamar la atención de Nariem le fue imposible, como se dio cuenta después, era la misma sensación del principio, como aquella persona a la que quería alcanzar y no podía, su cuerpo no le obedecía, quería llamar a Nariem pero su voz no funcionaba, de su garganta no escapaba nada más que balbuceos que pasaban desapercibidos al confundirse con el ruido de afuera, la de las personas. Pero esto Allen no lo escuchaba, en un momento todo a su alrededor perdió los sonidos, como si todas sus acciones fuera reducidas a una película en cámara lenta. En un momento, durante ese lapso de colapso total, trató de acercarse a Nariem, arrimar su cuerpo al tibio del castaño, fundirse con aquel sentimiento que le embargaba cada vez que veía éste o a su hermana, cualquier cosa era mejor de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Pero fue imposible, porque el dolor fue peor, primero comenzó como una comezón y segundo a segundo creció hasta que ardió como la braza a fuego vivo.

Allen gritó, de su garganta escapó finalmente un aúllo de dolor, llamando la atención de Nariem, quién con ojos sorprendidos presenció la escena que tenía en frente. Sangre…pensó, su ojo…El ojo izquierdo de Allen ardía, le dolía, dolía mucho. De su ojo izquierdo brotaban lágrimas de sangre.

* * *

><p>El movimiento dentro del castillo era todo un desastre, no solamente eran aquellos que vestían con la bata blanca los que corrían de un lado a otro, aquellos de traje negro y los de uniforme negro también corrían de un lado a otro, un solo propósito, la reunión sería en una de la salas de entrenamiento, un poco precipitado de parte de su supervisor, pero con una buena razón. Cuando llegó, todos estaban enlistados respetando sus cargos superiores. Los científicos estaban en la secundaria, siendo ellos la última parte del arsenal, pero al principio, justo en el tope de las filas estaban los exorcistas. Los vio por un segundo, aquellos uniformes negros con detalles en oro, diferente al traje que los de su tipo usaba, debía admitirlo, era curioso, y la curiosidad bien podría matarlo en algún momento, pero también era un poco tonto. Su porte podía parecer intimidador, no se podía negar que la primera vez que le vieron algunos se alejaron de él por ello, pero, se dice, las apariencias engañan. A pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo en la organización y en realidad nunca había ido a una misión de verdad – a ejercer el cargo que había deseado luego de esos 8 años – lo consideraba como un buen hogar. Pero ahora las cosas se habían puesto serias, y eso Gozu lo entendía.<p>

Sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero su atención no se perdió de lo que sucedía a muchos puestos delante de él, intentando en vano no perderse de las palabras del supervisor, la próxima vez llegaría más pronto. La sensación de peligro no desapareció y para Gozu fue muy tarde cuando, en una hojeada para averiguar que era aquello que a leguas se manifestaba en contra de su vida, como tendía a sucederle, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Frente a él estaba Yuu Kanda.

No parecía querer hacerle algo, tan sólo estaba ahí mirándole con esos ojos negros parecidos a miles de puñales atravesándole el cuerpo, pero sí, Yuu Kanda no se movía, y como se repitió en todo el día, había una razón para ello. Seriamente tenía que enmendar ese defecto suyo. Se hizo a un lado, o más bien, le hicieron a un lado, una mano finalmente misericordiosa de su triste y cruel destino le apartó, dejándole el camino libre a Yuu Kanda que viéndose sin obstáculos presentes continuó su camino sin volver a verlo en el proceso. Gozu agradeció a la persona que no resultó otra más que Toma, el mismo que muy amablemente le había ayudado a acoplarse en su nueva vida desde el primer día. Ya tenía otra razón para darle sus bendiciones a Dios por ese buen sujeto.

La voz del supervisor llamó su atención y todo el salón quedó en sepulcral silencio, Gozu tenía la piel de gallina, hecho que no se comparó con el ambiente en que se transformó el salón al escuchar la noticia del Supervisor en jefe, Komui Lee.

- Hemos recibido una alerta roja, han atacado de nuevo.

Por las caras de todos, Gozu podía adivinar de que trataba exactamente la alerta, y las palabras "de nuevo" no le daban buen augurio, los recuerdos del último ataque vinieron a su mente, la muerte de tantas personas, el ataque imprevisto, esas criaturas y el dolor que dejó atrás, por esos mismo recuerdos no pudo escuchar la última orden de Komui, los demás miembros empezaron a movilizarse, con la prisa que tal noticia causó en ellos. Gozu volteó buscando a todos sus compañeros, pero prácticamente la mayoría se había ido, incluso el buen de Toma que tanto le había ayudado había acaparado su atención en algo más importante que estarle ayudando a alguien tan iluso como él.

Los únicos que aún estaban en el recinto no era más que los tres exorcistas más conocidos de la Orden, pero no es que hicieran ranking de popularidad, no era eso, simplemente que el trío no era fácil de ignorar. Lenalee Lee, la pequeña hermana de Komui, Yuu Kanda, el antes mencionado y que se había ganado su reputación a pulso, tanto como estaba seguro que al japonés le gustaba y, Lavi, de apellido desconocido, según entendía era como un Bookman, sabe Dios lo que eso significaba en realidad. Se acercó para preguntar a Komui que es lo que debería hacer ahora, sintiéndose patético por ello, pero al estar a unos pasos de distancia, la voz furiosa de Yuu Kanda le detuvo en medio de la congoja. Había visto muchas veces como el japonés se molestaba por la simple razón de respirar su mismo aire, algo que no se podía evitar teniendo en cuenta que vivían en el mismo país, por no mencionar algo tan obvio como el planeta; pero esta vez ardía de furia, parecía querer descuartizar a todos a su alrededor, y no sé quedaría con algo a tientas, era sin duda la posibilidad con un cien por ciento de cumplirse.

- ¡¿Y lo dices hasta ahora? ¡¿Se te ocurrió ahora? – sujetaba del cuello al supervisor, que aunque parecía tranquilo, sudaba la gota gorda, al menos él lo estaría si estuviera en su situación.

- Kanda, espera por favor – esta vez Lenalee recurrió a salvar a su hermano, el japonés le miro de reojo, la furia aun acompasada en sus ojos – No podemos perder nuestro tiempo en esto, Kanda

- Lenalee tiene razón – Lavi miró a su espaldas, por un segundo creyó que era con él la cosa, que Lavi le veía y que se molestaría con él por meterse en pláticas ajenas pero no fue con él, y con sorpresa descubrió al señor de mayor de edad que siempre acompañaba al joven pelirrojo, y que también era algo así como Bookman – No puedes perder tu tiempo con esto ¿no crees, Yuu-chan?

Se alejó un poco, era bien conocido de como Yuu Kanda odiaba que le llamasen por su primer nombre, pero el japonés pareció ignorarlo, soltó al Sr. Komui con delicadeza de quien uno trata con una muñeca de trapo, y se alejó de ellos con prisa y a grande zancadas. Su larga cola de caballo se movía de un lado a otro ante su paso apresurado, antes que se desvaneciera por la esquina fuera de la habitación, Komui volvió a hablar:

- La orden que tienen es traerlo de regreso a la Orden, te lo pido por favor Kanda-kun – y la cabellera larga de color negro desapareció segundo después, los demás le siguieron poco después.

Gozu se quedó parado en el medio, nadie notó su presencia, se quedó sólo pensando: _'Y ahora… ¿Qué hago yo?'_

* * *

><p>Nariem le hacía correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así Allen no podía escapar de lo que estaba enfrente de él, de sus ojos, hace un momento fue sangre de lo que de ellos corrieron, pero ciertamente, lo que vino después fue algo peor. Fueron casi atacados, de no ser por Nariem, Allen se hubiese quedado parado ahí, sin hacer nada, esperando y observando lo horrible de la situación. Arrancaron lejos luego de que esa criatura, algo que nunca antes había visto, le atacara, no sólo fue por lo irremediable ambigüedad de lo que ello representaba. Es decir, esa criatura era como un lagarto, con el hocico enorme al estilo de la cabeza de un cadáver de toro, exceptuando los cuernos, las largas extremidades superiores e inferiores, y que caminaba en dos patas. Parecía huesos, y su olor era insoportable, algo que estaba seguro – a pesar de nunca haberse leído un tomo de zoología o algo parecido – no era de este mundo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor, lo horrible fue aquello, que estaba a su lado, al lado de esa criatura, flotando, casi transparente, encadenado, sufriendo. ¿Qué era aquello? Y por sobre todo, parecía llamarlo.<p>

- Nariem… espera – murmuró, el dolor de su ojo izquierdo parecía aumentar entre más se alejaban, aquella cosa ya no les seguía, pero Allen aun podía oírle a…_"alma"_... esa alma llorar, ¿Eso era? ¿un alma? – Nariem…

- Tenemos que escapar – murmuraba por si solo Nariem, sin escuchar una palabra de Allen – Tenemos que huir, o sino…

- Nariem – siguieron corriendo, las personas a su alrededor también huían de ese algo que a todos les tenía tan despavoridos, pero parecían conocer muy bien… ¿Por qué él sentía eso también?

- No quiero perderte a ti también – no sabría decir si Nariem estaba consciente que sus palabras fueron escuchadas por él o no, pero fueron tan abruptas para Allen que éste no pudo resistirse más.

Una nueva manada enloquecida de personas corrieron en dirección contraria a los que ellos lo hacían, es decir, que venían en su contra, Nariem quiso esquivarles pero fue demasiado tarde, quedaron atrapados en la marea de personas y aunque ambos quisieron permanecer juntos, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar ser separados. Allen se soltó de la mano de Nariem, Nariem ya no sostenía su mano, dejándose arrastrar, separándose más y más uno del otro. Allen cayó al suelo minutos después de que el jaleo lo dejase varado en una parte casi desolada de la ciudad luego de pisotones, empujones y golpes por la desesperada multitud. Buscó a su alrededor, aun con su mano izquierda ocultando su mismo ojo izquierdo, el dolor seguía ahí, pero lo único importante aquí era Nariem, Allen tenía que encontrarle.

No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Aun en medio de todo el desorden, Allen trató de esquivarles, nadie le prestaba atención, estaban demasiado ocupados en escapar de aquello que les producía terror, Allen esquivó y buscó a Nariem pero no lo encontraba, la desesperación se aferró en su pecho, su respiración era cada vez más lenta, de un momento a otro los edificios del Centro de Ipswich empezaron arder y lo que contemplo le produjo miedo. Varias personas ardían entre las llamas, gritaban de dolor, eran las mismas personas a las que había dejado atrás buscando a Nariem, sus pies se movieron solos, su mente le decía: haz algo; se detuvo, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Estaban destinados a morir, él no podía hacer nada por ellos. Pero sus pies tampoco le obedecían, sólo se quedó ahí, viéndolos morir a sus ojos, las lágrimas se escapaban y se odio por ello, por ese sentimiento de impotencia que le nublaba la razón y le hacía sentir tan débil al mismo tiempo. Murieron minutos después.

Quiso vomitar, el olor era horrible, pero ya no había gritos, un completo silencio en toda la ciudad, cuando pudo recompensar ese sentimiento, de su bilis viajando por toda su garganta, trató de controlar esa desesperación, el silencio, también el silencio era un augurio de mal agüero. De pronto, el dolor de su ojo izquierdo regresó, no había notado cuando éste desapareció pero ahora lo sentía otra vez, y dolía mucho más, y más. De pronto, un frío recorrió su espalda y cayó de rodillas, frente a él estaba esa misma criatura de antes, lo sabía porque era la misma… alma de ese entonces, se sentía como ella. Pero notó que no era el único que estaba rodeándolo, si se fijaba, en lo más alto de los edificios varios parecidos a la primera le observaban inquisitivamente, como esperando. También sentía de ellos aquel sentimiento de dolor, de esa misma forma en que se sentía éste.

Entonces lo notó. Su llamado, la voz de aquello llamándole. O algo parecido.

- "N-no, no, no era es-to" – decía, Allen quería callarlo, entre más palabras decía era más doloroso, pero entonces, aquello empezó a llorar, fue cuando las cosas se tornaron más dolorosas.

Lloraba, gemía, y poco a poco Allen podía observar como esa…alma era absorbida por algo oscuro que se desprendía de aquel cuerpo extraño, podía ver que le era doloroso, como gritaba y gemía de dolor. Y como si los demás les acompañaran en la agonía, empezaron a gemir con las mismas entonaciones. Allen los sentía, los oía, los podía ver, y nuevamente las náuseas empezaron a formarse, pero las lágrimas eran las que caían odiosamente por su rostro. Lloró, lloró por ellos.

- "N-no era… es-tú cul-pa" – fue como un golpe, esas palabras fueron como un golpe, no sabía por qué, pero dolieron como miles de puñetazos a su estómago, tembló por su posible significado. Era… ¿su culpa?

Entonces fue como si le mirara a los ojos, o en una mejor definición, adentrarse en los sentimientos de aquel, no eran los ojos de aquella criatura antropomórfica, no, era aquello que se comía, porque aunque lo estaba haciendo poco a poco, sí era eso, estaba siendo devorada, el alma estaba desapareciendo de la manera más dolorosa posible. Al mismo tiempo le miraba, transmitiéndolo ese extraño sentimiento de familiaridad. ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué sentía que le conocía?

Pasó. Su rostro desfigurado cobró vida por un segundo, sus verdaderas facciones aparecieron frente a Allen como un pequeño espejismo, una alusión de lo que fue, de lo que era ahora. Y Allen lo supo, quiso negárselo, una y otra vez, pero mientras más miraba a su alrededor, más crudo era el sentimiento. Donde quiera que fijase su mirada ahí estaba, esa misma alusión de lo que fue, esa misma algarabía de culpas y lágrimas, sufrimiento y dolor. De muerte, porque sin duda alguna, estaban muertos, y Allen los conocía, sólo de vista. Podía confirmar la muerte porque no había otra forma de explicarlo, podía afirmar que existieron porque hace sólo un día – ayer – había visto aún con vida a Jeremiah Laurens.

Sí, eso que estaba frente a él era, o fue, Jeremiah Laurens.

Pero ¿Cómo era posible? El Sr. Laurens estaba vivo ayer en la noche, se fue a no sabía que negocio y ahora era "esto", lo que sea que sea; ¿por qué estaba sucediendo esto?

- P-or tu cul-pa...

"Estás maldito…Eres un niño maldito"

¿Era por ello? ¿Era verdad? Esas palabras… ¿Era su culpa, por estar maldito?

Un grito, no de parte de Allen, de aquellos que lo rodeaban, como un grito de guerra, de ataque, y ocurrió en cámara lenta, como aquello – ahora sabía que era el Sr. Laurens – corría hacía él, con una de sus extremidades superiores al aire, con el firme propósito de matarle, Allen no intentó correr, no intentó escapar. ¿Con qué propósito, se dijo? ¿No estaba maldito? Así era ¿no? Y si por el caso, lo que estaban diciendo era cierto, que él único culpable de esto era él, por su culpa había muerto tantos, entonces ¿no era eso lo menos que se merecía? ¿Morir no sería suficiente? Él estaba…

Cerró los ojos, y espero el ataque, su corazón a pesar de la conmoción que debería causar el sentimiento que te invade cuando la muerte está cerca, latía con suavidad, en un ritmo pausado de tranquilidad. Se dejó arrullar por sus propios latidos, abstrayéndose en sí mismo, hasta que notó ese pequeño detalle, los segundos pasaban y no sentía el dolor de la muerte. Porque debía doler, de la misma forma como había visto que les dolió a aquellos que murieron quemados frente a sus ojos, cuando él no pudo hacer nada.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos.

- N-na… ¿Nariem? – fue Nariem que se atravesó en el camino del enemigo, buscando a Allen lo encontró a las puertas de la muerte, recibiéndolo como a una amiga, corrió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hace 8 años perdió a sus padres de esa manera, y él se quedó solo con su hermana, fue su único pensamiento, e iba a vivirlo otra vez, no podía perder a Allen también. La garra del enemigo le atravesó, como le sucedió a su madre cuando le salvó también. Las lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Allen como también le había ocurrido en aquella ocasión a él. Y le sonrió, porque lo tenía junto a él, tan cerca por última vez.

- N-no quería p-perderte a ti… tam-bién – la sangre escurría por su boca y su pecho.

- Nariem… ¡Nariem! – el castaño sonrió, apenas y escuchaba las palabras de Allen, pero lo sentía, Allen estaba cerca.

Allen le sujeto de los antebrazos, sentía el cálido cuerpo de Nariem tan frío como la misma nieve, su ropa tan colorida se manchaba poco a poco de aquel liquido carmesí. "Sangre", susurraron a su oído, y fue como si le empalaran a él también. Los brillantes ojos de Nariem, aquellos hermosos ojos azul marino se iban apagando poco a poco, pero éste seguía sonriendo. Allen lo entendió, Nariem le había salvado, pero ¿A qué costo? Ahora Nariem iba a… ¿morir?

- N-no me dejes solo – fue apenas su murmullo final, y Nariem le miró con aquellos ojos carentes de vida, abrió la boca como si le fuera a decir algo pero todo terminó demasiado tarde.

Si Allen lo tuviera que explicar, no sabría qué decir. "Del polvo al polvo", sí, eso había dicho una vez la Madre María, y Nariem se desintegró a sus ojos, como el polvo. Sus ropas quedaron guindadas en sus manos, el cuerpo de Nariem había desaparecido. Tembló de miedo, su corazón latió con la suficiente fuerza de un martillo, golpeándolo incesantemente, podía escucharlo. ¿Era un sueño? No, porque a Allen le dolía, y él sabe que en los sueños no puedes salir lastimado. Sin embargo quería pensar que así era, Nariem ya no está, le dijo una pequeña voz a su oído, susurrándole con malicia, él se ha ido. Sobrecogido, y aun con la mente en blanco, Allen sujetó las prendas de Nariem a su cuerpo, acunándolas como a un niño. Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Allen no sabía dónde estaba ahora, era como un espacio oscuro, la sola oscuridad, no era Ipswich, no estaban los edificios quemándose o los cadáveres de aquellos que había muertos quemados, tampoco estaba… ¿Qué no estaba?

"Está muerto", otra vez esa voz, Allen quiso enloquecer, no quería escucharla, esa voz era la prueba de algo que no quería esclarecer, en aquella oscuridad estaba a salvo, ya no había dolor, su pecho ya no lloraba. Pero esa voz quería seguir lastimándole con aquellas crueles palabras.

Una pequeña luz blanca ilumino la oscuridad, fue como si la voz de repente desapareciera, el miedo y todas sus culpas, porque tras ese sentimiento taladrándole el corazón estaba la culpa, por su causa ahora Nariem…

"¿Quieres hacer algo?"

Estaba vez la voz era diferente, la malicia no existía, no intuía deseos de lastimar en aquella voz, y le resultaba infinitamente conocida, sin embargo, la centelleante luz blanca no le permitía ver nada; en lugar de estar flotando en la avasallante oscuridad, navegaba en la vasta luz blanca, de donde fuera que ésta residía.

"¿Quieres recompensarlo?" porque era su culpa, sí, era cierto, Nariem… había muerto por su propia culpa, como si el verdadero enemigo fuera él y su espada le hubiera dado el golpe final. Ahora, Nariem estaba muerto, y ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

"Camina, sigue caminando. Vamos, te ayudaré…siempre"

Una sensación de paz le inundó el alma, aquellas palabras las recordaba atan nítidamente desde el día que despertó, todo lo que hacía por sobrevivir, en su lucha con su vida, las palabras sigue caminando le mantenían cuerdo porque sentía que tras ello, en ese camino invisible que ni él sabía lo que iba a haber al final de éste. Aun así seguía en él, con la fuerte convicción de una crédula confianza. Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad hacerlo, de seguir aquél camino que unos pequeños buenos momentos le había hecho distar en seguir, detenerse para contemplar aquello a los que llamaban felicidad, creía que era suficiente, pero la realidad era otra, justo ahora lo entendía. Aquella pasmosa felicidad se borró con la muerte de Nariem, el sentimiento de culpa y dolor; comprendía que nunca sabría lo que era, sólo le queda continuar, si escuchaba sus propias palabras, aquella creencia regresaría, pensarlo así era lo mejor. Nariem estaba muerto y él…

"Sálvalos…" él haría lo que mejor sabía.

* * *

><p>El sonido de las hélices del helicóptero le obligaba a hablar con más fuerza para hacerse escuchar, sabía que sus palabras molestaban a sus compañeros, y no es que Lavi se considerase una persona molesta, pero en sí, el ambiente estaba muy crudo para sólo quedarse callado. Decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía, pero éste pequeño atrevimiento perdía su atractivo, el objeto de su diversión no parecía hacerle caso, aunque muchas veces había sucedido que aquel pelinegro se escondiera era supuesta indiferencia sabía que en un punto su parloteo le cansaba y es cuando "time funny" comenzaba. Pero Kanda parecía estar en otro mundo, el único que le amedrentaba con la mirada era su abuelo. Esos ojos oscuros parecía querer decirle, "déjate de comportarte así, imbécil", con algunas correcciones entre silabas y palabras. Y un golpe que a no ser por el pequeño espacio le hubiese regalado desde que comenzó a hablar.<p>

-Oh, por Dios – escuchó el susurró de Lenalee, y se fijó que todos parecían estar atentos en las ventanas, a la vista de lo que fuera que ocurriera allá abajo. Lavi entendió.

Señores exorcistas, hemos llegado – no les tomó mucho tiempo bajar, y cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, todo quedó en aquel frío ambiente que a Lavi le disgustaba, pero esta vez permaneció callado, porque era su obligación solamente documentarlo. El sonido de las hélices se fue apagando con regularmente, y todos sus compañeros estuvieron preparados. Los que vestían de exorcistas, y los que no, quienes sin perder tiempo corrieron a cerciorarse de los riesgos, pero Lavi sabía que no era necesario. Éste era el peor ataque, similar al de ocho años atrás. Tocó su derecho, aquel que se ocultaba tras un parche negro. Sintió a la pequeña hermana de su supervisor a su lado, le sonrió cuando ella le miró, Lenalee pareció tranquilizarse pero algo más llamó su atención. Corrió la vista hacía allí también, y la misma sorpresa se pintó en sus ojos.

Una luz blanca iluminaba una gran parte del centro de la ciudad, a unos 500 metros, y una enorme aglomeración de sus enemigos se aproximaban al campo circundante.

- Akumas – susurró Lenalee a su lado, y Yuu corrió tras esa dirección antes de que pudieran cerciorarse que sucedía. Le siguieron porque ese era su trabajo.

En pocos minutos estaban luchando contra aquellos autodenominados Akumas, como el trabajo de un exorcista era ése, lo tenían que cumplir al pie de la letra, sino querían más bajas. Lavi sabía su poder, sabía en qué consistía, aunque aún desconocía de donde exactamente provenía… ¿De Dios habían dicho? Observó como Lenalee se elevaba en al aire, también su poder… Hm, Dios ¿eh? Entonces ¿Qué clase de Dios era éste? ¿Y aquel con quien luchaban era el demonio?

- "Error" – algo le asustó, esa voz provino de quién demonios sabe dónde. Buscó con la mirada pero no encontró a nadie, y todos sus compañeros ya no estaban a excepción de su abuelo que le miraba con expresión dura.

- Vamos, Lavi – el pelirrojo asintió, siguiéndole, no sabía que pensar de aquella voz.

* * *

><p>Allen sentía paz, al verlos podía sentir su paz al irse poco a poco, y por primera vez no le dolía su ojo izquierdo por ello, era como si a través de sus acciones un pago remunerado se le sumara a su alma, y Allen se sorprendió a si mismo buscando más ese sentimiento, de alguna forma aquello le agradaba, porque ahora no parecían sufrir.<p>

Cuando la luz blanca le rodeó, sus acciones sólo podían clasificarse como mecánicas. No sabía que pasaba, pero su brazo izquierdo confirmó segundos después lo que ocurrió. No sólo se trasformó en una garra, algo colgaba de su cuerpo, como una capa blanca que le cubría como un perfecto disfraz y un antifaz. Pensó lo peor, no podía evitar creer que aquello era algo que confirmaba lo que ya sabía, lo que extraño que él fuera. Pero luego que vio aquello, una vez que su propio brazo actuar, ¿Qué debía pensar?

La ropa de Nariem aún seguía en sus manos, también entendía eso. Aun cuando aquellas almas se habían ido, aun cuando todo parecía haber terminado, la verdad era que Nariem y todos los demás estaban muertos, Nariem ya no regresaría.

Estaba vez lloró, finalmente lloró captando lo que esas palabras significaban, Nariem estaba muerto y el ya no podría verlo más. La luz volvió a rodearlo, compartiendo su sentimiento de dolor, su corazón dolía, y aun cuando quería detener ese sofocante dolor con la palma de su mano no podía. No podía respirara, trataba pero no podía, ¿Cómo es que era tan contradictorio? Se suponía que debía seguir, que su camino era éste, algo le decía que era ello, aun cuando no entendiera que era lo que pasaba; tampoco el dolor desaparecía, pensó al verlos irse su dolor se iba con ellos, pero no era suficiente. Porque su dolor seguía así…éste sentimiento, de perder a alguien importante.

El sonido de unos pasos corriendo a su dirección llamó la atención de su subconsciente, pero la verdad era que Allen parecía más adentrado en su interior de lo que sucedía en el exterior, ya no tenía que temer después de todo, tan sólo con lo que sucedía adentro…

- Kanda ¿lo encontraste? – tembló, una voz femenina estaba cerca, la luz blanca seguía rodeándole, la misma apariencia que tenía ahora sería vista por otra persona y de seguro eso les asustaría, pero cuando levantó la vista, aun sus ojos con el rastro de lágrimas en ellos, perdió el miedo.

Una mirada oscura le taladraba el cuerpo, unos ojos oscuros le miraban sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, pero Allen se sentía atrapado por ella. La chica no tardó en aparecer, en sus ojos había preocupación y dolor, pero Allen no le miraba, seguía perdido en los ojos de aquel sujeto. Vestía de negro, muy similar a alguien que había visto antes. Pero no sabía a quién, y mucho menos porque sentía que lo conocía.

- Lo siento – susurró la chica, y las lágrimas aparecieron en el chico que tenía enfrente, sus compañeros no tardaron en llegar a su lado. Ya no había trabajo que hacer. Todos los Akumas habían desaparecido, al ver al peliblanco, entendía lo que sucedía.

Brillaba como por luz propia, con ese atuendo blanco era como si un ángel se tratarse, pero se sentía fuera de lugar, tanto ese chico como Kanda se miraban sin pestañear, lágrimas corrían por los enormes ojos grises de aquel que, si recordaba bien, se llamaba Allen. En sus manos observó algo, unas ropas, y supuso lo que había pasado, las lágrimas eran de dolor, no de miedo. A los pocos segundos, uno de los "limpiadores" llegó, Gozu, si no recordaba mal, parecía agitado y sus ojos temblaban de miedo.

- Todos, todos están muertos – gritó con desesperación, Lenalee le regaló una mirada triste, pero calmada.

A diferencia de Allen, quién tras escuchar esas palabras la magia contra ese contacto desconocido desapareció, tembló y la luz blanca se intensificó, por unos segundos los cegó todos, y Lenalee no pudo ver que ocurría, creyó escuchar un gemido ahogado, y cuando pudieron ver otra vez, la capa que vestía el chico había desaparecido, su brazo izquierdo parecía haber regresado la normalidad, o hasta donde se sobrestimaba el estándar de normal, y Allen, Allen estaba inconsciente.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera moverse, Kanda se acercó al chico, sin titubear ningún instante y lo sujeto en sus brazos, levantando el pequeño cuerpo al estilo princesa.

- Vamos - nadie dijo nada, sorprendentemente tampoco lo hizo Lavi, y le siguieron.

Kanda acunó más cerca al cuerpo inconsciente de Allen.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Un nuevo amigo?<em>

- _Sí, lo conocí por el río de aquí cerca, en el bosque._

- _¿Qué te he dicho de andar solo por ahí?_

- _Lo siento…_

- _Bien, dime ¿Quién es ese amigo?_

- _Su nombre…su nombre es BaKanda._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Si hay algun error me avisan.

Gozu* sino me equivoco, y sino recuerdo mal es el buscador que acomapño a Kanda en aquel episodio donde sale la bruja, creo que saben de quien habló, si me equivoco de nombre luego lo corrijo, noe staba segura, y no he podido confirmarlo por falta de tiempo, algo me dice que si me equivoque.

angel19:se a lo que te refieres, y si, mi tardanza puede parecer molesta, pero también entiendeme, no tengo tiempo libre, no mucho al menos, y lo que tengo a penas me alcanza para descansar mis horas, hacer tareas y demás, darme unos minutos de relax, la Universidad no es fácil y tampoco puedo dejar botado todo en los finales del ciclo que es cuando nos tienen tan presionados, no he dejado de tener examenes tras examenes, es más, esta semana tuve dos, uno hoy, el otro el jueves. aun me falta para salir de vaacaciones, y los tramites se han atarsado por algunos problemas ambienatles en mi pais que causaron que no fueras a estudiar por casi dos semanas, debido a ello, el tiempo esta en nuestra contras, y nos tienen de esa forma, una vez que termine aquello, prometo dedicarme un poco más. Aunque siempre me retarsó debido a que mi mente me juega malas y no me dejan satisfechas, lo hubiera tenido antes, pero no me convencia del todo y siempre borraba. Tu reviews me hixo ver el tiempo q me he tardado. En fin espero que entiendas mis razones sino llegas a comprenderlo ya ni modo, y tampoco quiero dejarlo proque quiero saber como concluyé, aunque eso signifique más deshoras y problemas con mi madre que no le gusta verme mucho tiempo pegada a la compu.

en fin aclarado eso, ya no tengo nada mas que decir, cuidense y dejen sus reviews.

Ciao

http: / / t w i t t e r . c o m / #! /Lirio Castel.

Tambien mi blog:

http: / / lirio-chan . blog spot . com

Espero verlas pronto XD


	4. Capitulo 3 ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Advertencias: **Sera una relación chicoxchico. Así que a quien no le guste, pues tiene todo el derecho de retirarse cuando guste. Por ahora nada más. Shonen-ai, al principio.

**Disclamair: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la autoría es de nuestra querida Hoshino, si fueran míos, pues ya ven, abría centenares de escenas yaoi, especialmente yullen.

**Reseña:** Siglo XXI, la humanidad ha dejado de existir parcialmente, algo llamados Akumas atacaron una noche, hace tantos años ya, destruyendo todo a su paso, millones murieron, en compensación Dios encomendó a sus fieles seguidores, los de sangre aun Inocente, a luchar por el bien de la humanidad, a pelear, como una vez lo hizo la humanidad hace tantas lunas.

_Esto es una guerra_, le habian dicho una vez, _mueres o vives, son tus únicas opciones. En la guerra no hay amor, mucho menos piedad, y si tus manos tienen que bañarse en sangre, que así sea entonces. Dios Todopoderoso te perdonara, si lo haces por ÉL, si lo haces en su nombre._

Allen recuerda esas palabras como si hubiesen sido dichas ayer, hace una hora, también sabe que el sabor de esos labios era imposible de borrarlos, y no era la primera vez que lo sentía, estaba seguro de ello. Por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo odiar a esa persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Inocentes.<strong>

**Por**

**Lirionegro-san**

* * *

><p>¿Qué sienten los humanos cuando están cerca de algo que ellos desconocen? Se preocupan<p>

Entonces, el miedo se aferra en ellos, y las preguntas empiezan en orden y circunstancias ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Porque yo? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Se ocultan, tienen miedo, y se alejan de la verdad, aquella que de manera cruel y translucida se enfrenta a ellos, para probarlos, guiarlos en el camino correcto, a pesar de sus trabas.

Pero los humanos se alejan, sin importar que al final, aquello que buscaban estuviera ahí; sus miedos terminaron por separarlos de aquella única respuesta verdadera.

Por esa razón siguen siendo humanos…

_Capítulo 3 ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

Si rememoráramos hechos anteriores, los calificaríamos en un argumento poco sustancial pero que en pleno caso, nos dejaría satisfechos a más de uno, sea como sea, Allen no se permitía olvidar. Si lo hiciera, aun en el fondo de la inconsciencia, sería grave abdicar lo que éste hecho esclarece, lo que esta sobreimpuesto, y por sobre todo, su significado. Tiende a decirse en pocas palabras, ¿Qué rayos pasó con él? Porque había algo raro, en eso no cabe la menor duda, la situación, lo que vio, lo que hizo, para dar mayor instancia a los sucesos acaecidos; y por sobre todo, lo que perdió. Nariem estaba muerto, él no había podido evitarlo, y por más que su cabeza se descuartizara en pequeños pedazos en ese momento, analizara hasta su más mínima parte para averiguar qué fue lo que hizo, al final la verdad era la misma. No importaba cuantas veces se lo cuestionará, lo que había pasado no podría evitarlo nunca, lo que sucedió jamás podría remediarlo. Nariem seguiría muerto, como todos los demás, y él seguiría viviendo, porque ése fue el camino que escogió.

Aun a costa de lo que perdió.

El ataque no pudo ser más eficaz, eso dijeron, o creyó escuchar, no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no despertaba tampoco para averiguarlo; entre ambas líneas se encontraba, sin traspasar ninguno de los dos limites, entre las consciencia de lo que ocurría, y la inconsciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se dejó llevar en brazos del desconocido, porque estaba seguro que esa calidez sólo podía ser humana, lo había sentido, experimentado algunas veces estos ultimo meses, antes de que se lo arrebataran, claro. Podía así mismo escuchar los pausados latidos del corazón del desconocido, eso significaba que estaba vivo, no era un simple sueño de su subconsciente anhelante, atraído por una fantasía mucho más hermosa que la realidad que tuvo que ver; aquella que su ojo aun ardiendo en llamas – quién sabe la razón porque – le traía aun en sueños, aun en brazos de ese desconocido y Morfeo.

Almas, era el título que les podría dar, no encontrando otro mejor significado para ellos o una palabra que le atribuyese un buen calificativo o valor, según como mejor lo viera; y esas almas estaban ahí por una razón, aunque no lo entendía del todo, pero en ese momento, luego de perder algo que era importante – alguien – y verles, con el mismo sufrimiento que se acicalaba en su corazón, no pudo evitarlo. Sintió como ese deseo que parecían abdicarle de quien sabe dónde, era suyo, lo sintió en ese momento como suyo, cuando sin preverlo, y sin saber cómo, atacó al primero con su mano izquierda transformada de una forma que nunca antes había visto, algo diferente pero que tenía el mismo significado: algo no estaba bien con él. Sin embargo, cuando lo atacó con ese brazo, sin sufrir ningún daño de por medio, lo siguiente dejó de importarle y tan sólo por un segundo, lo que tenía enfrente fue lo único importante.

Era como si el tiempo se detuviera, y lo único que tuviera en frente llamase toda su atención, porque, aun cuando no sabía cómo explicar lo que veía, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, podía describirlo como una sensación de paz, su cuerpo flotando a la deriva en un principio, sin tocar fondo, halló la paz cuando esa alma en pena, adolorida por los maltratos y desgastada en crueles tratos, desaparecía ante sus ojos, como la bruma que se disipa suavemente, casi imperceptible. Allen no sabía lo que la muerte podía significar, tan sólo pensó la primera vez que debía doler, aun cuando en esos momentos la aceptó tan solicito , sin medir en ningún momento las consecuencias de sus actos; en ese mismo prospecto, la muerte de Nariem era otra cosa que se sumaba al doler de la muerte, y pensó, cuando tuvo las ropas de su amigo entre sus manos, cuando el cuerpo desvanecido había sido arrancado de entre sus dedos (polvo a polvo); que dolía, la muerte de Nariem dolía. Sin embargo, con los últimos recuerdos de aquel encuentro que no podía significar más que preguntas sin respuestas, la muerte no le pareció tan cruel; junto a su ataque, con la liberación del alma de aquel cuerpo terrenal y deforme que no tenía nada que ver con la creación que le dio a Dios a sus hijos; y que le consumía poco a poco, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Fue en ese preciso momento que estuvo seguro quienes eran cada uno de ellos, sin lugar a dudas tuvo enfrente al Sr. Laurens, y éste parecía irse tranquilo; su rostros transmitía una esperanza y una armonía que nunca antes había visto en él, junto a sus últimas palabras de agradecimiento. Y sólo por ello, Allen se sintió un poco mejor, un pequeño golpe en el corazón le llenó de adrenalina, y sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió contra aquellos que inseguros aun de acercarse por la luz que proyectaba su cuerpo, no vieron el ataque; y así como sucedió con el Sr. Laurens, uno a uno cayeron bajo su brazo, y fue liberándoles de sus cadenas, la misma sensación se propago en su cuerpo. Pero así como vino, se fue.

De alguna forma sentía que no era suficiente, necesitaba hacer más, y su subconsciente le gritó las razones de ello, a pesar de que los había salvado de alguna forma – porque así lo sentía, si ha de ser honesto – en realidad no había hecho lo suficiente; porque los muertos fueron salvados, sí, pero los vivos estaban muertos. Y él sólo se quedó observando como pasaba, sin hacer nada más. Él los dejó morir, cuando pensaba que no podía hacer nada, ahora sabía que estaba equivocado.

Sintió las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, pero no hizo amagó de abrir sus ojos, o dar una muestra de que tan consciente estaba de su realidad. A los pocos minutos de movimiento, y el sonido de las hélices se hicieron más claros para su oídos, lo sintió, una mano – aunque un tanto fría – acariciaba con un poco de brusquedad en el trato su mejilla, se dio cuenta que tan sólo limpiaba sus lágrimas. En ese momento, con esa sensación aun pregonando en su piel, su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, intentó a abrir los ojos; claramente fue un error, porque al segundo instante en que la primera rendija de sus ojos se abría ante ese mundo nuevo que se abría ante él, sintió un leve mareo, algo que nuevamente le arrastraba a la incomodidad de ese mundo oscuro que llamamos la inconciencia. Justo antes de desaparecer por aquellos rumbos, Allen los vio, unos hermosos ojos negros mirándole fríamente – a cualquiera le parecería así – pero que lograba atraerlo y formularse así mismo no perder la batalla contra ese enemigo cruel que le instaba a dormirse. No pudo derrotarle, se quedó dormido con aquella extraña sensación de querer más, de que lo primero que quisiese ver al despertar fuera a esos ojos y a su dueño.

El que curiosamente aun le visitaba en sus sueños.

* * *

><p>El mocoso se removió entre sus brazos, parecía inquieto y podía ver como las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, chasqueó la lengua fastidiado; la mayoría de los estúpidos que le rodeaban se habían callado finalmente, su curiosidad zaceada o tal vez aburridos que el receptor a todas sus preguntas estuviera inconsciente e imposibilitado para contestar todas sus inquietudes; ni el empecinado pelirrojo se había atrevido a hablar, quizás porque el viejo de su abuelo le miraba amenazante. El bookman actuaba extraño, siempre había sido un personaje por demás intrigante, cerrado y al cual no sabía lo que le pasaba por la mente, el mismo Lavi se comportaba de esa manera a veces. Pero de nuevo, a él que le importaba lo que esos dos tramasen o se trajesen entre ceja y ceja; como el cálculo de idiota de Komui no había fallado el apareció en el momento oportuno y su trabajo fue más fácil de lo que habían pensado.<p>

En un primer momento su actitud fue más que molesta, de hecho la furia lo dominaba, pero en cierto sentido, y algo que no quería admitir a un a regañadientes, estaba inquieto; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, y él podía recordarlo a la perfección, ahora ochos años después, el recuerdo cobró vida. Sus mismo compañeros habían pasado por situaciones similares en el pasado, sólo que tampoco él se iba a tomar la molestia de indagar en la vida personal de otros; no le gustaba que se metieran con él, mucho menos le gustaba involucrase. Pero sus caras decían todo, su curiosidad, su miedo ante algo que no había sucedido antes; una sola persona había aniquilado a un centenar de Akumas sin necesitar su ayuda en lo absoluto, en pocas palabras su presencia fue innecesaria, el trabajo se realizó sin ayuda externas, a pesar de que todos en la maldita ciudad habían muerto.

No necesitaba ser adivinó para asegurar que era eso lo que mantenía a todos en un ambiente frío y llano; perdidos en sus pensamientos, como único receptor el mocoso albino, así que se atrevió a hacer algo mientras nadie más lo veía. Yuu Kanda no se molestaba en preocuparse por nadie, se había ganado esa fama a puro pulso, tampoco le desagrada del todo; pero si alguien le viera secando las lágrimas al mocoso senil de seguro todas sus cartas de hombre indiferente y antisocial se vendrían abajo. La idea de ser receptor de esas mismas miradas no le agrada mucho menos.

Las mejillas del mocoso estaba heladas y suaves, de seguro que el niñato se moría de frío, a una gran altura, con el frío de invierno a sus puertas, y éste niño tan imposible con el clima helado, sería una gran molestia que se enfermara de un momento a otro. No tenía tiempo, algo tan superfluo como la debilidad física no tenía cabida en su vida como exorcista, y como adivinando los pensamientos de todos, él lo sabía, el mocoso sería exorcista. Sólo que no necesitaba estar expuesto al poder del niñato para comprobar algo que ya sabía. Un par de ojos grises le tomaron por sorpresa, nadie lo notó, sólo él, aunque se mostró estoico ante este hecho. Las brillantes perlas grises brillaban incautos, por un segundo creyó que el mocoso se acercaría a su rostro, empezaría a palmearlo como vieja cincuentona, sujetándole de ambos cachetes y a moverle el rostro de un lado a otro para comprobar si lo que veía era cierto; pero antes de que pudiera reprocharse de las estupideces en las que estaba pensado, el mocoso volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su respiración era más tranquila, y sin saber si era consciente de ello, lo sujeto más fuerte a su cuerpo.

Su corazón latía con un poco de ímpetu, era molesto, pero Yuu Kanda no era de aquellos que suspiraran por algo como eso, menos frente a terceros indiscretos; el cuerpo del enano había vuelto a su temperatura normal, no quería pensar porque tal vez y su propio calor corporal actuó en beneficio; sin embargo su organismo creyó lo contrario y le contradijo. Si estuviera solo…

- Estamos abordando a los andenes de la Orden Oscura, por favor, prepárense para el aterrizaje.

Todos sin excepción se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad, algo que él no podía hacer con el albino aun en sus brazos. Lenalee le miró, y pudo casi leer la mente preocupada de la mujer, chasqueó la lengua, molesto; no se tomaría la preocupación en apaciguar la inquietud de la mujer, al menos la otra estérica no viajaba con ellos. Lenalee seguía mirándolo.

- Deja esa estupidez que nada malo va a pasar – la hermana menor de Komui le sonrió, sólo un poco y con eso se sentía satisfecho, no le volvería a molestar por un buen rato, o eso esperaba.

Un movimiento brusco le obligó a asir con más fuerza a ese cuerpo menudo, el olor a caramelo se escabulló hasta su olfato, se reprimió otra vez, sentía los ojos de todos en su figura, no quería pensar que se habían dado cuenta de su desliz – porque no era nada en sí –, tal vez y estuvieran preocupados a lo que se atenían una vez que pusieran ambos pies en la Orden, lo que éste mocoso tenía que hacer. No sólo enfrentarse a la cruel realidad – pero nada más que real – de las tantas muertes que ningún acto tan heroico como aquel de enfrentarse a tantos Akumas sin ayuda, podía contrarrestar; estaban muertos, fin del asunto. El siguiente paso sería, como se venía sucediendo siempre entre los exorcistas, lo que éste idiota iba a hacer ahora, aceptar tan cándidamente lo que le ordenaran, porque eso era lo que hacían, con un solo propósito, salvar el mundo y esas tonterías. Las ordenes de unos sujetos que nunca daban sus caras más por cobardía que por su propia presunción de altos mandos y poderosos, como los Dioses que ven desde lejos como los animales se atacan entre sí, disfrutando del espectáculo, porque hasta los Dioses tienen algo de humano.

Y seguir pensando en estas tonterías no ayudaba en nada, la calma no llegaba por más superfluas y contractas que fueran sus ideas, porque lo suponía, no, estaba seguro, con una alta probabilidad de no poder ser refutada ésta hipótesis, el idiota aceptaría, lo decían sus actos, su mirada, sus lágrimas. Y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Bajo sin la ayuda de nadie – ni que la necesitara – una vez que el helicóptero aterrizo en suave movimiento, las hélices perdían velocidad, y cuando estuvieron seguros de no perder la cabeza; le molestaba el cuello lo suficiente como para tener que agacharse mientras cargaba a ese costal de papa, bajaron uno por uno; el homenaje de bienvenida les esperaba como siempre, desde que Komui se había vuelto el Supervisor en jefe era así, irremediablemente se acostumbró a ello, pero acostumbrase y soportarlo era cuestiones distintas. Su humor se había largado hace mucho tiempo, su poco templanza ante una situación que no necesitaba ser explicada para declarar que le disgustaba la idea desde el principio, estaba molesto sí, le carcomía la cabeza desde el momento en que situó ese cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que la veracidad de sus propias debilidades se hicieron presentes.

Ignoró la bienvenida, el llamado de Komui, quien una vez recompuesto de su pequeño alboroto con su querida hermana – maldito complejo de hermana –, trataba de llamar su atención, tal vez para hacerle preguntas, para atestiguar con sus ojos su estado, sin embargo, cuando vio a ese otro jodido frente suyo, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y un brillo chispeante en los ojos, recordó a quién tenía en brazos, y la razón por la que Komui le llamaba con tanta desesperación. Al final no había podido evitarlo, miró con furia al chino, quien no esquivó su mirada y le correspondía con una capa de tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos. Sintió como trataban de arrebatarle de sus brazos al mocoso, y por acto reflejo contrarresto la acción con más fuerza de por medio. Olvidó donde estaba, quienes estaban a su alrededor mirándole con curiosidad y preocupación, como olvido también las consecuencias que su acción atribuiría sobre él. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, pudo escuchar a Komui llamarle con ese molesto _Kanda-kun, _pero se tardó sus segundos en procesar lo que debía hacer. De no ser porque el idiota de ese niño se removió entre sus brazos, no hubiese actuado con racionalidad en el siguiente instante en que el intento no se quedó ahí. Se lo llevaron, dejándole a él y a los demás plantados luego de una ardua misión, la más importante se suponía, después de tanto tiempo que un ataque así no se veía, y en la que no habían tenido que actuar en todo caso. Porque el mocoso ése lo había hecho, y ese simple acto le encantaba al _hijo de puta_ de Levieer.

- Buen trabajo exorcista Yuu Kanda – miró a ese sujeto enmascarado, no podía olvidarlo, conocía muy bien su función, y la única razón por la que un _cuervo_ estaba en territorio frontal, en la Orden, cuando era más común que esos majes siempre anduvieran acompañando y protegiendo a la Administración de Central, o en resumidas cuentas, el Vaticano.

Sólo cuando Levieer le sonrió sin decirle ni argumentar ni una palabra, y el cabello del mocoso fue lo último que vio al traspasar la puerta trasera del castillo, aquel que se había vuelto la sede principal, fue que todos los demás se movieron de su sitio, su rigidez como estatuas fueron tras los jefes mayores. Sólo unos le miraron de reojo al pasar por su lado, sintió como Komui se acercaba a él, tal vez para decirle algunas palabras o tratar de justificarse. Estaba molesto con él, pero una parte de su subconsciente le decía que el imbécil no era del todo culpable por ello, que Komui no podía manejar la marea a su antojo, y que las actitudes de Levieer – el Inspector especial – fueran tan desconcertante como predecibles no ayudaban a la causa. Esa incomodidad se atoraba desde su boca hasta su bilis, no podía culparlo, pero, demonios, si estaba molesto, y estaba seguro que no se lo pensaría dos veces con atentar contra cualquiera que fuera lo suficiente estúpido como para acercarse a él cuando la amenaza se palpaba en el aire. Su siguiente movimiento – el cual era el más adecuado, dada la situación – sería irse de ahí, encerrarse en cualquier salón de entrenamiento adecuadamente vacío – o lo estarían en poco tiempo – y pagar ahí sus frustraciones, también podía intentar meditar, funcionaba de cualquier manera; antes de que la tentación le vencería y mandara todo su sentido común al infierno, Komui le alcanzó.

La mirada de éste decía tanto como las palabras atropelladas que no se atrevía a decir con claridad, se exasperó, Komui debía conocerle bien, todo el mundo sabía que si molestaban a Yuu Kanda cuando estaba de un humor de puntas, no saldrías muy bien parado, así que no era algo inusual que le dejasen en paz; a excepción de Lavi que era un tema especial y parecía no hacer caso a la alerta de muerte segura escrita en toda su cara, era masoquista o suicida, tal vez una excelente combinación de ambos. Pero hasta el mismo _baka usagi _parecía tranquilo entre las aguas salvajes, el único que se atrevió fue Komui, la mayoría ya no estaba, encargándose tal vez de otras tareas que eran más importantes, ¿qué acaso aquél estúpido no tenía trabajo? Su katana estaba cerca, una espada con la cual combatía contra los Akumas y que siempre estaba pegada a su cintura; pedía por sangre, aunque su uso y su sabor fueran distintos, si Komui seguía con las mismas patrañas, un pequeño desliz no se vería tan mal.

- No olvides el informe – fue lo que al final el chino se atrevió a decir, e incrédulo Kanda le miró con la molestia pintada en su rostro.

_'No vale la pena' _ se dijo, y bien cierto que era, se soltó del hombre supuestamente mayor que él, y se alejó con el único propósito de desaparecer de la vista de todos aquellos idiotas que le sacaban de quicio, desconcertándole de su verdadera meta principal.

No fue hasta que estuvo lo suficiente lejos, aun cuando Lenalee le llamó una que otra vez sin obtener respuesta de su parte, que entendió las palabras de Komui, dejando que su mente repasara la idea una y otra vez. Habían perdido, después de todo, la ciudad completa ya no era nada, todos habían muerto, y Komui tenía mucho trabajo por delante, tantas muertes no se podrían disfrazar con facilidad. El caos resurgiría y los recuerdos de miedo y dolor regresarían con esta verdad; sí, habían perdido a pesar de que ahora el mocoso estaba en manos de la Orden, del Vaticano, de Levieer. Siguiendo ese mismo punto, que Komui le recordase el informe no tenía sentido, no tenía nada que reportar, no en un trabajo a esta escala, cuando no necesitaban la veracidad de las palabras de todos sus exorcistas y la concordancia también, para saber qué es lo que había pasado. No averiguarían nada de lo que ya supondrían con sólo echar un vistazo a su alrededor, o con los mismo medios de comunicación que no tardarían en divulgar la "gran noticia" del momento.

Irritado, lo entendió, sólo había un informe del cual Komui podía estar hablando, y jugárselo por ahí, el muy idiota debía estar muy seguro de sus siguientes pasos, sí lo que él creía era lo correcto, entonces Komui tenía un plan, y para ello necesitaba el informe, aquel que ni siquiera los Bookman tenían el derecho de ver, pero que supondría que estaban muy al tanto de su existencia. Porque ese informe era suyo y… de él.

Del jodido _Moyashi_ también.

_"Hasta que todos sean aniquilados, hasta que el Conde esté muerto, sólo hasta entonces yo…"_

* * *

><p>Allen corrió con todas las fuerzas que su cansado cuerpo le concedía, los pasillos eran estrechos y oscuros, entre más se adentraba en ellos, más confundido en su mente se sentía. Podía dolerle la cabeza, e incluso las plantas de los pies empezaban a escocerle, correr de un lado a otro descalzo tenía sus desventajas; pero no se detenía, en su mente una única meta se aclarecía, salir de ahí. Recorrió los pasillos con cada vez más frustración en sus actos, estaba cansándose, sí, pero sabía que si se detenía esas personas le iban a encontrar. Allen no podía aceptar lo que ellos estaban diciendo, por más sentido obvio que tuviera, por más explicativo que fuera, por más que la verdad fuera esa, no era lo que Allen quería.<p>

_Cuando despertó, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le pulsaba en las sienes, se incorporó con cuidado, alentado por una fuerza extraña que le impedía descansar en cama, se sentía cansado, sí, pero de igual forma permanecer durmiendo le producía más cansancio. Cuando se habilitó por completo, y sus cinco sentidos le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba; y que sus recuerdos eran sólo imágenes difusas que sin orden ni compresión se agolpaban en su cabeza. Poco a poco, todas las imágenes fueron tomando sentido, como una película en una secuencia correcta, cada imagen fue suplantando a otra; entonces lo que su mente había olvidado cobró sentido. Y dolió, como al principio, tal vez un poco más._

- _Me alegro que hayas despertado… ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

Se detuvo, un pasillo sin salida, regresó en sus pasos, su mente aun vagaba en el recuerdo de ese hombre, Komui Lee, así se había presentado, y un poco más. Tan sólo recordaba su confusión del principio, el rostro de ese tal Komui – podía decir que era oriental – y sus palabras, su boca moviéndose, a pesar de ello, nada de lo que él decía tenía sentido.

- _Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas… ¿Por qué no hablamos?_

- _Mi tutor me ha dicho que no hable con extraños._

- _Hahaha… No creo que Cross Marian haya dicho algo como eso, sin embargo Allen, no creo que seamos del todo desconocidos._

- _¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Cómo conoce a mi tutor?_

Dobló en una esquina, no sabía cuán grande era aquel lugar, pero desde hace mucho que había estado corriendo, y se dio cuenta de dos cosas importantes. Una de ellas, que entre más se adentraba en esos interminables pasillos, más imposible parecía salir de ahí, y segundo, por alguna razón, aun no se encontraba a nadie en su camino. ¿Por qué no había nadie en los alrededores?

- _¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? ¿El ataque? Pues bien, no es la primera vez que había sucedido, hace ocho años ocurrió lo mismo._

- _¿Hace ocho años? ¿Un ataque igual?_

- _Lo que los atacaron son llamados Akumas, demonios creados por el Conde del Milenio con el único fin de destruir el mundo. Nuestra misión es luchar contra ellos._

- _¿Akumas? ¿Qué?_

- _Es difícil entenderlo, pero escúchame, estas en la Orden Negra, una organización religiosa creada por el Vaticano para pelear contra el Conde del Milenio. Voy a decirte todo lo que sé._

Otro rincón sin salida y Allen empezaba sentirse acorralado, confundido, sus manos empezaron a buscar desesperadamente algo que sabía que era imposible; quizás y lo único que quería era pagar su desesperación en la pared que tenía enfrente, como si con sus insignificante golpes la pared se moviera por arte de magia. Pero no dejaba de insistir, golpeaba y golpeaba, y ya sentía como empezaba dolerle ambos miembros, y de seguro que sus nudillos estaban muy lastimados y con sangre. Fue cuando sintió que uno dolía mucho más…recordó su brazo izquierdo, y las palabras de Komui volvieron, junto a unas lágrimas que querían escapar de la cárcel que eran sus ojos grises. Era su mismo brazo izquierdo pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Regresó otra vez sobre sus pasos, tratando de recordar en que parte de su camino había fallado, y convenciéndose así mismo que no se había perdido, en todo los sentidos.

- _Hace ocho años, hubo un primer ataque de Akumas, nosotros desconocíamos su existencia hasta ese día, eran leyendas que desaparecían con el tiempo. Puede que aun quedase la duda, pero la verdad era que para todos era simplemente imposible, hasta ese día._

_Cuando el primer ataque ocurrió, no teníamos nada contra que defendernos, no sabíamos tampoco a ciencia cierta contra que nos enfrentábamos. Mucho no sabían que pasaba, incluido yo entre ellos; la razón por la que hubiera tantas pérdidas, no miles, centenares tal vez, y nadie volvió hacer el mismo después de eso. _

_Hubo una sola forma de frenarle, y la única razón por la que aún seguimos vivos, con el primer ataque, también vino como la revelación a nuestras suplicas, a nuestro miedos. Tu mano izquierda es la prueba de ello. Sé que no puedo explicarlo como es debido, aun ahora sigue siendo un misterio como funciona, tus porque, tus dudas, no creo que pueda responderlas todas al mismo tiempo; pero esta es la verdad. Eres un exorcista, una persona "tocada" por un poder que no podemos entender y que sin saber aun así el porqué, tienes la habilidad de destruir a nuestros enemigos, no sólo de la Orden, de toda la humanidad._

_ Ahora Allen… ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?_

- ¿Entender…? ¿Qué hay que entender? ¿Qué es todo esto? – vociferó al aire, sabía que nadie podía escucharle, no sabía dónde demonios estaba, descontando el hecho que desde el principio había sido así, pero ahora, estaba más perdido que nunca. - ¿Qué hago, Nariem?

Se sentía patético, todas las respuesta estaban ahí, justo frente suyo, pero tampoco deseaba escucharla, un miedo atroz arremetió sobre su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba y las palabras que Komui le dirigía cobraban más sentido entre más y más el mayor se explicaba. Pero eso no significaba que la realidad fuera más fácil de aceptar. Allen sabe que hay ciertas respuestas que no agradan a las personas, también sabe que los temores muchas veces nos obligaban a detenernos, nos acobardamos, y por ello, Allen había escapado. Las siguientes palabras de Komui fueron el detonante para ello, en realidad, todo en ellas había logrado activar la pequeña bomba que lo acorralaba poco a poco en la desesperación y el uso de la razón. Su mente no reaccionó a tiempo, y su cuerpo le alertó, huyó, y entre más rápido mejor.

Eso le había dicho.

- _Dentro de ti reside un poder desconocido que ninguno de nosotros sabe explicar, al no tener recuerdos, creo que ese fue el factor resultante del porque no habías demostrado de lo que eres capaz. Déjame decirte que no eres el único, aquí encontraras personas que luchan por las misma causa, que han perdido a personas importantes, y que siguen adelante. Pelear contra los Akumas, derrotar al Conde, esa es la misión de la Orden Negra, sé que sientes como si todo el peso del mundo cayera sobre tus hombros…pero no estás solo aquí. No más…_

- _Es suficiente…No quiero escuchar más, La Orden Negra, el Conde del Milenio, Akumas… ¿Cómo conoce a mi tutor? Dígame, por favor._

- _Cross Marian es un agente de alto mando en la Orden, también es un exorcista, y entre los exorcista, el grado más alto es el de General. El general Cross Marian es tu tutor, la persona encargada de cuidarte desde el momento en que te encontramos._

- _¿Qué? Espere un momento, ¿Qué me está tratando de decir? Mi tutor… ¿Qué? ¿ustedes me encontraron?_

- _Un exorcista guarda un enorme poder espiritual, diferente de cualquier persona normal, el día del ataque, muchos aparecieron de la nada, sus poderes se liberaron, por decirlo así. De diferente forma, para cada uno. Cuando te encontramos, supimos que eras uno de ellos, tu poder espiritual utilizó tu brazo izquierdo como catalizador, lo trasformó en tu arma, el arma para luchar contra los exorcista. ¿Por qué tu brazo izquierdo? No lo sé… muchos otros exorcistas han pasado por cosas similares, la situación extrema los llevó hasta ese punto, sea lo que sea que te ocurrió, fue el factor resultante que tus poderes hayan despertado._

- _…_

- _Pero no previmos que hubiese perdido la memoria. Se le encomendó al General Cross que se te entrenará, pero queríamos estar seguros que tus poderes en algún momento despertarían. Como te he dio, no sabemos que son, y tampoco estábamos seguros si habías sobrepasado tu límite, teníamos que hacerte pruebas…_

- _Como a un conejillo de indias…_

- _No, Allen-kun, no eres un experimento, nadie aquí lo es, te lo he dicho eres un exorcista, no puedo decirte nada sobre quien fuiste, o que pasó en aquel momento antes de que se te encontrara, pero te diré una cosa, la única persona que puede decidir qué hacer ahora con toda la información que te he proporcionado eres tú, nadie más que tú. Sé que necesitas tiempo, que tienes la mente confundida y que haber perdido a tu amigo es doloroso. Pero te daremos tiempo para que te calmes._

- _Ustedes sabían todo sobre mí… yo desconocía su existencia hasta ahora, me hablan sobre que tengo poderes, que el cuidarme fue planeado por ustedes…_

- _¿Allen-kun?_

- _Qué lo que yo suponía era verdad, que realmente soy diferente a todos los demás, que hay algo en mí. Y que yo pude haberlo evitado._

- _¿Qué dices? ¿Evitarlo? ¡Espera, Allen-kun! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Esto no ha sido tu culpa, no eres culpable de nada aquí, ¿me oyes? ¡Ese ataque nadie pudo haberlo previsto, y tú no podías saber…!_

- _¡Exactamente, en ese momento no sabía nada! ¡No intente hacer nada! ¡Tenía miedo! Al final todos murieron, y sólo en ese momento yo pude… así que sí, qué diferencia pudo haber saberlo antes del ahora. Dice que puedo derrotarles, pero que hay de ellos, sólo hasta ese momento pude entender su dolor. ¿Por qué estaban sufriendo? Dígame… ¿Por qué hasta ese momento yo…?_

- _¿Ellos? ¿De qué hablas, Allen-kun?_

- _Yo vi sus almas… ¿Los Akumas pueden tener almas?_

- _¿Puedes verlas? ¿Sus almas?_

- _¿Nadie más puede?... ellos tienen alma, estaban sufriendo, y mucho. Pero cuando yo les ataque, con mi brazo izquierdo, fue como si ellos se liberaran…como si yo los hubiera salvado._

- _No podemos confirmar lo que dices, me temo que el único que sabe sobre ello eres tú._

- _¿Qué?_

- _Un Akuma es creado por medio de un trato, o así creemos. El Conde del Milenio hace un trato con una persona, lo que más desea, esa es la tentación que les ofrece. Las personas deseamos cosas fuera de nuestro alcanzan, vivemos y seguimos adelante por ello, por nuestros deseos. El Conde se beneficia de ello y lo usa en nuestra contra._

- _Entonces... eso quiere decir que…_

- _Sí, los Akumas, alguna vez fueron humanos, y si lo que dices es cierto, ellos siguen ahí aun después de haber sido trasformados en esas criaturas._

- _Eran humanos…entonces, era el Sr. Laurens, y todos, no fue mi imaginación…_

- _Allen-kun…_

- _Yo necesito…respirar…quiero irme._

- _No puedes irte…_

- _¿Por qué no? ¿No dijo que me daría tiempo?_

- _Es peligros para ti que salgas, aún no sabemos las razones detrás de éste ataque. El Cond está planeando algo, después de tanto tiempo, un ataque de esta magnitud. No puedo dejarte salir de aquí…_

- _Necesito irme…tengo que hacerlo, no puedo…_

- _No tienes a donde ir, Allen-kun… tú mismo lo has dicho, todos están muertos. Lo siento._

- _D-deje-me… ¡De-jeme! ¡Déjeme ir!_

- _¡Allen-kun!_

No lo había pensado dos veces, y el primer momento oportuno, aun con las piernas tambaleantes, corrió a la salida, no escuchó más a Komui llamándole, pero siguió corriendo. La verdad era que, aun después de escuchar todo aquello, quería pensar que no era más que un sueño; aun cuando era imposible, tonto. Realmente necesitaba aire, despejarse. Sin embargo, no sabía dónde estaba, y para colmo estaba perdido y no había nadie en la redonda. Estaba sólo él y sus pensamientos, que ingratos como siempre, le traicionaban y le hacían ver lo patético de sus acciones; no era más que el miedo el que actuaba, salirse fuera de control, sí, era un niño, pero esa idea no lo justificaba del todo. Komui sólo quería ayudarle, protegerle, y que lo hayan traído aquí lo había hecho con las mejores intenciones. A pesar de que ya lo sabía, lo entendía, pero nuevamente, entender y comprender eran dos cosas diferentes.

El que le hayan mentido tampoco ayudaba mucho para que Allen pudiese hacerse a la idea; todo sobre Akumas, el Conde del Milenio y el fin del Mundo, y sobre todo, la muerte de Nariem y muy posiblemente también la de Miena; eran demasiado para un día. Cuanto deseaba Allen nunca haber despertado.

Terminó por arrinconarse en una esquina aislada, a un lado del pasillo. Se había cansado de dar vueltas de aquí y allá; no se había encontrado con nadie, y a decir verdad le había ayudado a calmarse un poco, pero ahora el tiempo pasaba y nadie aparecía, muy en el fondo ansiaba que alguien apareciese, sino confirmaba lo que ya suponía la primera vez que se topó con un rincón sin salida. Estaba perdido, y no hablaba figuradamente. Ahora… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

- ¿Terminaste con tu berrinche?

- Eso no es justo… ¿tienen derecho a reclamarme?

- Che, como sea… - su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no fue hasta que la voz le había respondido que realmente se dio cuenta de que no había sido su subconsciente quién le había empezado la plática.

Tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que dada la situación, albergar sentimientos reprimidos y sólo tolerados por un sujeto que vivía en su cabeza, no era de las mejores opciones, pero vamos, algo a nada. Sin embargo, era mucho más que eso, y la verdad, hubiera preferido a su cabeza, tal vez con alguna imagen de culpabilidad, incluso Nariem, por muy retorcido que sonase; agobiarse por sus culpas era un deporte que nunca pasaba de moda; ahora, tampoco sabía por qué la voz le parecía conocida, ni tampoco por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza. Sentía como si de un momento a otro su corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho; cuando levantó la vista, sus piernas le querían traicionar por alguna razón. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos negros que aun a pesar de la mala iluminación de toda la estancia, le seguían en cada uno de sus movimientos, y Allen también.

El hombre frente así no tendría más de veinte años, su cabello era negro y largo en una alta coleta; vestía un traje casi como militar, a exceptuar que dadas las circunstancias Allen no podía asegurar que el traje fuese del todo militar. Era de un negro reluciente, con hebillas doradas y rojo carmesí, en su cintura descansaba una espada larga, como de esas películas de espadachines a las que se estaba acostumbrado a ver con Nariem cuando podía ir a su casa. Por sus rasgos visuales, Allen podía deducir que era oriental, como el otro hombre llamado Komui, sólo que Komui vestía de blanco y éste sujeto no; desconocía la razón de esa particularidad, más que nada porque había salido huyendo, y sí, había sido tonto de su parte. El japonés aún le miraba desde la distancia, Allen no podía despegar su mirada de esos ojos negros, no estaba seguro si ese era su color, a pesar de la leve iluminación en cada lado de las ambas paredes que conformaban el largo pasillo; para Allen era casi imposible distinguir esos ojos en la oscuridad. Más que todo cuando estos parecían verlo con tanta frialdad e indiferencia.

Entonces lo recordó, el lugar donde había visto antes esos ojos, el momento en que ocurrió ese primer encuentro, la razón por la que sentía que ya había visto antes a hace sujeto; cuando ocurrió todo "aquello" en Ipswich, cuando los…Akumas fueron destruidos, unas personas se habían acercado, esa persona se acercó a él, y considerándolo de esa forma, de seguro que esa persona lo había traído hasta éste lugar. Podía recordar la calidez de un cuerpo, el sonido de un corazón latiendo de forma pausada y concisa. Sin razón se avergonzó de repente y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, agradeció a la oscuridad como su aliada, figurándose oportunamente que debido a ella el rojizo de sus cachetes no se notaría, al menos no frente a esa persona. Fue incorporándose a los segundos restantes que le sucedieron al silencio que se habituó entre ellos; una vez de pie no supo si seguir enfrentándose mirada con mirada era lo mejor, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, y empezaba a incomodarle lo suficiente como para desear despegarla de la de esa ónix furiosa; pero no pudo, y siguió mirándole.

El mayor no parecía querer hacer algo o decir algo más de lo que ya había dicho hasta ese momento, pero su ceño fruncido demostraba la impaciencia que se apoderaba a cada segundo de él; el pequeño cuerpo de Allen Walker temblaba de frío y de un impulso fuerte que le adormecía todos sus miembros… ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Y otra vez éste sentimiento de haber visto a ese sujeto en otra parte, pero eso se suponía que ya lo había resuelto, sin embargo había cierto rasgo de familiaridad en esos ojos negros que no dejaban tranquilo al pequeño albino. El mayor finalmente habló ante el silencio del otro.

- Komui y todos esos idiotas te están buscando…muévete.

- ¿Qué?– frunció el ceño, por alguna razón la voz de ese sujeto le ponía de malas, o no, más bien el tono utilizado por éste. Esa arrogancia en tan demostrada en unas cuantas palabras le estrujaban el estómago con desagrado, y fue como tiempo atrás, cuando le atacaban verbalmente y él no sabía cómo responder, pero sentía como la bilis punzaba en su interior. - ¿Quién eres tú…?

- Qué te importa, idiota. No esperare eternamente, muévete, Moyashi.

- ¿Moyashi? – cuestionó confundido, para luego ponerse rojo de furia, no entendía lo que "Moyashi" significaba pero por alguna razón escucharlo le ponía de mal humor, especialmente cuando le seguían hablando en ese tono. – ¡Mi nombre es Allen Walker, y no tengo porque hacerte caso…! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

- No uses ese tono conmigo idiota – siseó entre dientes el japonés, acercándose al menor hasta que lo acorraló contra la pared. La mano derecha del japonés le tomaba con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa, levantándole unos centímetros del suelo hasta tenerlo a su altura.

Allen forcejeó para liberarse de ese agarre, además que la cercanía de ese sujeto le ponía todavía nervioso, especialmente cuando sentía que sus respiraciones chocaban una contra la otra, al parecer no era el único alterado con la presencia del otro. Le miró furioso a pesar de todo, de la misma forma en que era correspondido, ¿Qué diablos le había hecho a ese sujeto para que se molestara tanto con él? Era algo que Allen no sabía muy bien, tampoco sabía porque se sentía tan molesto por la actitud que tomaba el mayor con él.

- Sólo eres un cobarde sin ningún valor.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! …Yo sólo quería…tiempo, yo…

- Lo ves, un maldito llorón incompetente.

- ¡Suéltame! – arremetió con fuerza contra el mayor, pero éste parecía inalterado ante sus ataques, nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a vagar por su rostro, y el ceño del japonés se frunció mucho más – ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

- ¿Crees que con esa actitud solucionaras las cosas…? - habló con más parsimonia esta vez, estabilizando al menor en el suelo.

- ¿Qué? – le miró con sorpresa, finalmente el japonés le había soltado, y se alejaba de él, el tono de su voz le había sorprendido, y sobre todo, había querido por un segundo aferrarse a ese sentimiento que le había inundado cuando algo en los ojos del mayor llamó su atención.

Allen no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero tan rápido como vino se fue, y el japonés seguía mirándole ahora con la misma indiferencia del principio; Allen bajó su mirada, las palabras de ese sujeto se calaron hondo en su interior, él lo sabía, sabía que su actitud era tonta e inútil, y la verdad era esa. Allen se sentía impotente, lo que le había dicho a Komui era verdad, pero en ese momento tan sólo discriminó cada palabra que Komui trataba de dirigirle, realmente era horrible.

- Tenías miedo, eso fue ¿no? Tuviste miedo, como una maldita niñita escondida en un rincón – susurró, la mirada seguía siendo helada, pero el japonés prestaba más atención a la oscuridad a su alrededor que en percibir lo que sus palabras causaban en Allen.

- Sí…tuve miedo, no sabía que podía a hacer…pero también quería terminarlo todo…Yo – susurró con desesperación, su voz salía entrecortada por el llanto – me sentí culpable…ahora Nariem está muerto por mi culpa, está muerto porque hizo lo que yo no pude hacer, lo que no quise… ¡En ese momento desee morir también!

- Maldito cobarde – la voz del japonés se escuchó cerca, una corriente eléctrica cruzó por la espalda de Allen, y otra vez tenía al mayor a escasos centímetros de su rostro. – Eres una pérdida de mi tiempo.

Estas últimas palabras dichas por ese desconocido le lastimaron mucho más. Allen había actuado mal al haberse quedado sin hacer nada, en aceptar ese destino al primer segundo, pero entonces pensó que tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor; de acuerdo, era una actitud pesimista que muchas veces le vencía la batalla, pero en ese momento no pudo combatir contra ella. Vio su error cuando por sus manos corría la sangre de su amigo, porque Nariem dio su vida para salvarle, todo lo opuesto de lo que había hecho.

- Eso lo sé – susurró, no se dio cuenta cuando se aferró a los antebrazos del japonés, éste se tensó ante el toque del menor, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Segundos después se puso un poco más nervioso cuando el albino apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, rechinó los diente tratándose de controlarse – Yo realmente no quiero que nadie muera…

**_"Entonces únete a nosotros, Allen-kun",_** una voz que reconocía como la de ese hombre Komui le sorprendió lo suficiente como para separarse del japonés que ahora en rasgos estaba más furioso que al principio. Tal vez y arrimarse a él no había sido buena idea; Allen no sabía de donde había provenido ese impulso en aquel momento, pero no había hecho amague de separarse tampoco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por alguna razón se sentía más calmado, aun cuando su corazón no dejaba de latir con las misma furia; además, el japonés tampoco había hecho nada para evitarlo. **_"Sé que es difícil, pero lo único que nos queda es luchar… ¿Entiendes?"_**

- Joder… ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Dónde demonios crees que estás?

- "**_Oh, Kanda-kun… Lo lamento, pero como saliste tan apresurado no me diste ni tiempo para explicarte que no había necesidad que fueras…"_** – su nombre es Kanda, pensó Allen, al escuchar a Komui.

- Córtale – le interrumpió Kanda, Allen miraba confuso la interacción del mayor contra la voz de Komui, que provenía de vaya a saber tú que lugar.

- **_"Pero si te estaba diciendo que podíamos a encontrar a Allen-kun por medio del sistema de seguridad... Me sorprende que hubieses actuado tan precipitadamente"_**

- Maldito hijo de perra – al escucharlo, Allen no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, el léxico del mayor era tan obsceno - ¿Qué? Joder, Moyashi, deja de tocarme las bolas…

- Podrías, por favor, de dejar de usar esas palabras conmigo, es incómodo.

- Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba – suspiró exasperado, la voz de Komui ya no se oía, algo que le incomodaba mucho a Kanda.

Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su espada de su vaina. Allen al ver al mayor desenfundado su espada le recorrió un frío escalofrío por todo el cuerpo; tembló ante la sonrisa socarrona de Kanda, el japonés disfrutaba de las reacciones que causaba en él. Entonces Allen, olvidando el susto anterior, le miró provocador, por alguna causa, no quería dejarse vencer por ese imbécil mal hablado que tenía enfrente; en retrospectiva, puede que pareciese peligroso al principio, pero Allen era más terco de lo que parecía, y ese tal Kanda lo sacaba a relucir.

- No me tientes, Moyashi – le respondió al desafío, Kanda parecía estar buscando algo, el albino no sabía qué, posteriormente siguió la mirada del mayor para averiguar que era.

- "**_Kanda-kun, ¿podrías regresar a Allen-kun a la enfermería? Si él lo desea, por supuesto. ¿Qué me dices, Allen-kun?"_**

- …Está bien…

- **_"Me alegra escucharlo, de verdad…Entonces, Kanda-kun…"_**

- ¡Sr. Komui! Lamento todo lo que dije, fui muy tonto por molestarme y causarle tantos problemas.

- No te preocupes, es comprensible…ya pasó. Porque no dejas que Kanda-kun te acompañe de regresó a la enfermería, creó que no sabes cómo regresar ¿no? Pienso que aun necesitas descansar, no ha pasado más que un día.

'Un día…Sólo ha sido un día'

- ¿Por qué diablos tengo que ser su maldita niñera, eh?

- Oh vamos, Kanda-kun, no te pongas así… además, creo que están empezando a llevarse bien… ¿no crees?

- Cierra la boca, idiota – segundos después de decir aquello, Allen notó como Kanda apuntaba a un blanco en específico, y atacaba con su espada, un pequeño cortocircuito y una explosión siguieron a la acción del mayor. En ese momento Allen contestó a su pregunta de dónde provenía la voz de Komui…

Cielos, ¿En qué clase de lugar se había metido?

- Vienes o no, Moyashi.

- ¡Que no soy Moyashi, ya te dije que mi nombre es Allen!

- Como si me importara…Muévete de una vez.

- E-espera – le tomó del brazo, por alguna razón se sentía cansado ahora, bueno, Komui tenía algo de razón, él realmente necesita regresar a la enfermería – Yo…eres Kanda ¿no? Porque yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Allen ya había caído dormido, todo el esfuerzo del día, las emociones vividas había hecho mella en él; Kanda lo sujetó antes de que pudiera caer al suelo. Maldiciendo entre dientes al mocoso que tenía entre brazos, lo volvió a colocar entre sus brazos; cargándolo como la primera vez. Le miró, su respiración era tranquila, el mocoso se había apoyado en su pecho una vez que se había encontrado cómodo entre sus brazos; el maldito sólo estaba dormido.

- Baka Moyashi – empezó con su andar, sujetándolo con más fuerza, como la primera vez…aquella primera vez.

_"Ta-ta-daima…Ta-daima… ¡Tadaima, Bakanda!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Hoy termine la U, y hoybtermine lo que me quedaba del capitulo tres..siii!1 descanso, aun cuando aun tengo q estudiar un poco más, el otroa ño sigo con examenes que no he terminado aun, el ciclo no llego a su fin éste año, así que en enero he de regresar...de vacaiones, pues bueno, ehhhh, no mucho. si preguntan porque, sólo les diré que el sistema educaitvo es una shit!pero yaaaaa. espero continuar con mis otrso fic, y veremos como va..quiero seguir con familia Kanda también, que la tengo abandonada a pesar del comienzo que le he dado. y los demás q tengo por ahí. en fin, agradezco su apoyo, en serio, ye spero que les guste el capi.

210! No importa lo que digan, yo soy feliz, especialmente con el detector de moyashi Baka de Kanda! ^^. nice.

http: / / t w i t t e r . c o m / #! /Lirio Castel.

Tambien mi blog:

http: / / lirio-chan . blog spot . com

Espero verlas pronto XD


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿Que haré ahora?

**Advertencias: **Sera una relación chicoxchico. Así que a quien no le guste, pues tiene todo el derecho de retirarse cuando guste. Por ahora nada más. Shonen-ai, al principio.

**Disclamair: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la autoría es de nuestra querida Hoshino, si fueran míos, pues ya ven, abría centenares de escenas yaoi, especialmente yullen.

**Reseña:** Siglo XXI, la humanidad ha dejado de existir parcialmente, algo llamados Akumas atacaron una noche, hace tantos años ya, destruyendo todo a su paso, millones murieron, en compensación Dios encomendó a sus fieles seguidores, los de sangre aun Inocente, a luchar por el bien de la humanidad, a pelear, como una vez lo hizo la humanidad hace tantas lunas.

_Esto es una guerra_, le habian dicho una vez, _mueres o vives, son tus únicas opciones. En la guerra no hay amor, mucho menos piedad, y si tus manos tienen que bañarse en sangre, que así sea entonces. Dios Todopoderoso te perdonara, si lo haces por ÉL, si lo haces en su nombre._

Allen recuerda esas palabras como si hubiesen sido dichas ayer, hace una hora, también sabe que el sabor de esos labios era imposible de borrarlos, y no era la primera vez que lo sentía, estaba seguro de ello. Por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo odiar a esa persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Inocentes.<strong>

**Por**

**Lirionegro-san**

* * *

><p>Reforzar muchas veces nuestros sentimiento, implica no sólo resguardarlos de todos los golpes de la vida; quiero ser fuerte, quiero proteger a quienes amo, quiero, quiero. Son esas ambiciones las que nos fuerzan a una lucha que comúnmente llamamos destino final, es una lucha para ser feliz, sentirnos satisfechos en algún punto y, cuando todo terminé, podemos decir al final: "Hice mi mejor esfuerzo".<p>

Pero muchas veces, tu mejor esfuerzo no es suficiente.

**Capitulo 4: ¿Qué haré ahora?**

La reunión fue más extenuante de lo que Komui pensó que sería, trató en todo momento parecer calmado, cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era callar a Levieer y decirle – o gritarle – en su cara unas cuantas verdaderas. Sin embargo, no era el momento, al menos por ahora debería callar y seguir las ordenes de quienes estaban en un más alto cargo que el suyo. Pues a pesar de ser el Supervisor de la Rama Central de la Orden, había personas con más poder en toda la organización. No sólo Levieer, quién hablando en serio, era sólo el esbirro de otros hombres con mayor poder, pero que gracias a la fiel confianza que en él depositaban, Levieer hacía lo que a él mejor le convenía, o lo que según él, era lo mejor para la Orden.

- Sinceramente, Inspector Levieer, no creo que sea aun el momento de permitir que Allen-kun se integré a la Orden o al menos a misiones, sin estar preparado del todo.

- Difiero – respondió Levieer, una sonrisa satisfecha figurada en su rostro, su pequeño bigote hizo un pequeño movimiento junto a ésta acción, sus ojos vagaron hasta Komui, quién permanecía con el ceño fruncido – El chico a demostrado de lo que es capaz, así que no veo porque hemos de perder el tiempo.

- Inspector Levieer…

- Silencio – le interrumpió el inspector, en un movimiento elegante se puso de pie, su traje sin ninguna arruga, su cabello castaño peinado hacia tras a la perfección, sin ningún cabello suelto – No estoy pidiendo opiniones, simplemente le informó lo que se ha acordado con los comandantes.

- Entendido – respondió entre dientes, Levieer sonrió con sorna ante su victoria, justo antes de retirarse, miró una ultima vez a Komui y dijo:

- No quiero ningún problema de ahora en adelante, Supervisor… Finalmente ha comenzado, haga lo necesario para que estén preparados.

Cuando Levieer se hubo retirado, Komui se dejó caer cansado en su asiento, los minutos pasaban, y una y otra vez la idea se repasaba en su cabeza; extenuándose como siempre que las preocupaciones invadían su interior, deseo fervientemente una taza de café. No había una verdadera razón para ello, todo podía tener sentido cuando lo pensásemos así, pero Komui estaba confundido, de alguna forma no confiaba en las palabras de Levieer, en el mismo Levieer tampoco, y quizás su sentir se debiera a querellas inevitables que sucedieron en el pasado; algo que no podía evitar, pero que indudablemente tenía que callar si quería seguir haciendo su trabajo.

Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza en su escritorio, donde un amontonado de torres de papeles le servían como almohadas, de hecho, de la misma forma estaba decorado el resto de su oficina personal, y Komui tampoco pensaba cambiarlo en un futuro próximo. A pesar de las millones de veces que fue embaucado para ello. Sintió un golpe en su cabeza, y ya que no le dolió mucho, había de suponer que era lo mismo que venía molestándole desde siempre, al menos desde que tomó su lugar como supervisor en jefe; cuando levantó la vista, un pequeño esfuerzo para él, dio por sentado su hipótesis. Un rubio austriaco le miraba cansado con el ceño fruncido, en sus manos, otra torre de papeles sin importancia – al menos para el buen de Komui – le acompañaba, la otra que debió de haber estado cargando, estaba en su cabeza.

- Oh, Reever-kun, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le sonrió divertido, jugando con los papeles de su cabeza, quitándolos segundos después, observando al rubio con barba de a lo sumo de tres días, con aire gracioso.

- No vengas con ello, Inspector, que bien lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto – la otra torre colisionó contra los demás papeles, confundiéndose con ellos tal vez. A Reever no le importaba en realidad, después de todo, cada uno de esos papeles tenían un propósito, y con Komui, puede que nunca vieran su destino final. Su trabajo residía en que esto se cumpliera. – Rápido y firma, aun tienes otros trabajos.

- Ah, pero Reever-kun, estoy muy cansado, me duele todo…déjame echarme una siestecita antes, ¿quieres?

- Que siestecita, y que chorrada. – respondió con molestia, a pesar del tiempo, seguía siendo el mismo – Muévete de una vez, Supervisor Komui, mira que aun tienes que leer esto.

- Eres malo, Reever-kun – chilló Komui, con lágrima de cocodrilo – No quiero, quiero dormir…

- Son las pruebas hechas a Allen-kun… Todavía es necesario que vaya a ver a Hevelaska.

- Así que son estos – al segundo siguiente, toda la careta juguetona de Komui había desaparecido, tornándose con la seriedad que muchas veces Reever deseaba que actuase a la hora de hacer su trabajo de escritorio, y no en otras tontería que era mejor no pensar - ¿Cómo lo ves?

- No presenta ninguna diferencia en las mismas evaluaciones realizadas a todos los demás exorcistas, su cuerpo es sano, aunque sus niveles de glóbulos blancos son menores en comparación a los glóbulos rojos; pero nada fuera de lo común. Expresamente verifico que lo mejor es que vea a Hevelaska.

- En ese caso le acompañaré.

- Tienes trabajo – susurró el austriaco, pero Komui le ignoró olímpicamente, como siempre – Otra cosa, puede que sea igual, pero su sistema presenta una cierta anomalía.

- ¿Anomalía? ¿Su brazo izquierdo? – inquirió con curiosidad el chino, se ajustó los lentes, empezando a leer el dossier. – Además de que las constitución de su brazo fue alterada con otros tipo de sustancias, el color y la rigidez de ellos siendo pruebas contundentes de esto, no veo algo que se presente como una anomalía, al menos que nosotros no hubiésemos pensado antes. Los hemos visto en los demás ¿no?

- Bueno sí, pero no es del brazo de lo que hablo – contestó a su vez Reever, quién cansado le dejó caer otros resultados previamente realizados por él, y la mayoría en su especialidad – Observa esto, no creo saber con exactitud lo que sucede.

- ¿Plasma? ¿Miasma? – intrigado, Komui leyó de principio a fin el dossier que estaba vez el rubio le entregaba en las manos, los exámenes no habían terminado, pero se confirmaban los resultados previos de la primera tanda - ¿Cómo es esto posible?

- No tengo idea, se le esta haciendo nuevos exámenes para verificar si le traerá problemas más adelante, pero no creo, al menos parece que no es así.

- ¿Qué propones? – cuestionó, después de un intenso silencio que rodeó a ambos hombres, el uno mirando al otro, en pequeños detalles significativos podía aclarar lo que el otro tenía en mente.

- Creo que Allen-kun empieza a sentirse incomodo por lo acontecido… ¿No crees que sería una buena idea detenernos por ahora? No hay razón por que preocuparlo.

- Quiero examinarlo una ultima vez, luego lo llevaremos con Hevelaska.

- ¿Crees realmente que tenga algo que ver?

- No sé porque hay presente éste nivel de miasma en Allen-kun, pero tal vez la razón por la que aun no le ha afectado es por su brazo izquierdo. Aunque no entiendo porque no lo anulado por completo.

- En vista de ello, Hevelaska podría decirnos algo al respecto.

- Eso quiero ver… ¿Dónde está Allen-kun?

- En el laboratorio, había muchas personas, las corrí antes de que empezarán a llamar la atención – una mano se escabulló entre sus cabellos, Reever en plena tensión – Tampoco quiero llamar la atención del Inspector, Allen ya está lo suficiente incomodo.

- Mejor así, creo aun anda rondando por aquí. Quiere que Allen se integré de inmediatos al trabajo de exorcista.

- Conociéndole, no esperaba menos. – masculló molesto, en una señal, acomodó lo mejor que pudo todos los papeles que estaban en el escritorio, una vez terminado está revisión tenía la clara convicción que al menos una parte de ese trabajo viera la luz del día - ¿Qué es esto?

Tal como llamó su atención, Reever se lo mostró, un libro con un viejo encuadernado de piel, de hará cientos de años según podía ver; dado que conocía de ciencia, pero no de historia, podía determinar vagamente la época de aquel objeto. ¿Por qué Komui lo tenía? Esa era la cuestión, no quería averiguar que ahora el chino tenía algún tipo de Hobby que los distrajera en cumplir con su deber, o alguna excusa boba. El hermano mayor de Lenalee ya tenía suficientes excusas.

- Oh, una lectura ligera – respondió a su vez Komui, dejando atrás cualquier convicción de seriedad, y actuando tan infantilmente como al principio. En una pequeña seña le pedía a Reever que le restase importancia, pero por eso mismo Reever no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Esto es ligero? – le restregó casi en su cara su punto, en mas, el encuaderno presentaba en su volumen más de lo que su mano derecha podía abarcar, y según viera Reever en ese momento, era por demás pesado.

En su curiosidad, y viendo que Komui no le daría respuestas satisfactorias, empezó a hojear el manuscrito. Pudo comprobar que el escrito estaba en japonés antiguo, a mano, y que no entendía ni jota de lo que ahí estaba escrito. Tal vez y fue mala idea rechazar los cursos de japonés tan vívidamente.

- Oh, Reever-kun, deja eso, son tonterías mías.

- ¿Entiendes lo que hay escrito aquí?

- Me ofendes, Reever-kun, ¿Cómo piensas eso? Por supuesto que lo sé, no olvides mi nacionalidad – le rezongó, en un pequeño puchero mientras se apoderaba del documento.

- No lo hago, pero no veo la necesidad de esto… ¿Qué puede ser tan interesante?

- Parece una fábula de nacimiento del mundo, o… los relatos de cómo empezaron su destrucción – murmuró Komui para si mismo, pero mala suerte quiso el destino que Reever no pudiese oír lo último que el oriental había vaticinado, alivió tal vez para Lee.

- ¿Qué rayos farfullas?

- Nada, nada – hizo otra vez ése ademan de dejarlo pasar, y al mismo tiempo pidió a Reever que lo siguiera, dejando el libro donde el austriaco lo había encontrado, entre todos esos papeles regados en su escritorio. – Vamos, acompáñame, quiero ver a Allen-kun.

- ¿Estás tratando de escabullirte?

- Para nada, lo creo totalmente necesario – le sonrió, cerrando a su vez la puerta de su despacho. – Por cierto, ¿y mi querida Lenalee?

- Allá vas otra vez – suspiró, para nadie era desconocido la adoración que tenía el Supervisor de la Rama Central hacia su hermana, quién venía siendo, para infortunio de su hermano mayor, una exorcista también – Está con Allen, parece que ha llamado su atención.

A los pocos segundos de haber manifestado ésta declaración, se maldijo por su error, al mismo tiempo de adoración, Komui sentía un inagotable deber de proteger a su hermanita contra cualquier infame que quisiera aprovecharse de su pureza, entiéndase por ello que Reever sólo recitaba uno de los muchos discursos que Komui alentaba proclamar cada vez que ésta idea pasaba por su cabeza. Seguía viéndola como una niña.

- ¡Mi Lenalee! – y como previó, Komui fue corriendo tras aquél pulpo infame que osaba tener la idea de poner sus asquerosas ventosas sobre su hermanita.

- Aquí vamos – Reever le siguió instantes después.

* * *

><p>Narrado los hechos anteriores, no era difícil interpretar en el tipo de situación con la que nos encontramos con Allen, quien a pesar de su buena voluntad, hasta él mismo sabe que tiene sus límites, y éste sentimiento intrínseco era suficiente molesto para calmarse un poco, o entrar en una retrospectiva diferente. Un conejillo de indias, de esa forma se reducía su situación; pensar que en un principio todos estos hechos fueron de alguna forma, negados, ahora, viendo la realidad como de verdad la pintan, negarse éste sentimiento no era impensable. Ahora la indiferencia era el mejor de sus aliados, tampoco quería demostrar que tan insatisfecho estaba con éste tratamiento, en esa regla retrospectiva, no quería molestarlos tampoco. Allen había aprendido una gran lección luego de la muerte de Nariem, aunque desde el principio las bases ya hubiesen estados fundamentadas; entre más te preocupas por alguien, mucho más dolorosa era la despedida.<p>

Y si Allen no quería sufrir, y mucho menos deseaba ver sufrir a los demás, tenía que ser fuerte; en esencia, estos momento eran sólo pasajeros, ésta molestia no tenía gran importancia; no comparado con lo que lograría después, sí, podía ser satisfacción propia, un sentimiento tan adyacente como no querer sufrir más era simplemente vano; pero Allen podía confirmar con ello que era humano. Y según Komui, sólo los humanos aun podían desear necedades.

- Acércate, por favor. – Allen respondió al llamado. Se acercó al sujeto de bata blanca, quién le pidió que se sentara frente a una extraña maquina que Allen nunca antes había visto.

Al principio, sin saber que hacer, miró con duda al científico – eso era ¿no? – y éste comprendiendo la confusión del albino, le indicó lo que tenía que hacer.

- Una evaluación a tu ojo izquierdo – le respondió, guiándole hasta una lupa metálica que estaban pegados en aquella maquina. Cuando Allen se acercó, sólo pudo ver oscuridad. Así que no entendía la razón de ello – Dijiste que tu ojo izquierdo empezó a molestarte durante la batalla ¿no?

El albino asintió, no estaba en realidad acostumbrado a la palabra batalla, pero en su ocasión Komui le había explicado lo que ésta guerra traía consigo; ahora, el suceso tan sólo se guardaba en su memoria como aquel momento en que Nariem murió, cuando los restos de Miena desaparecieron y no se pudo encontrar ninguna huella de que al menos alguien existió en aquella ciudad; excepto las ruinas de una ciudad abandonada, o como decían los medios, de una ciudad aniquilada. Y de eso ya hará unos cinco días.

Allen había tenido que recuperarse de su bajón de energía, según Komui que esto se debía que había expulsado un gran poder en un tiempo muy breve, sin olvidar que era su primera vez, dado así a que su cuerpo no estuviese en las mejores condiciones; de ahí provino una larga explicación a la que Allen no había puesto atención por el simple hecho que se sentía demasiado cohibido con tanta persona a su alrededor. Y no sólo de los científicos.

- Realmente lo siento si esto te molesta, Allen-kun – no podía verla, porque aun estaba esperando, la impaciencia se apoderaba de él ahora que nadie hacia un movimiento, o le decían que hacer.

Su mentón estaba apoyado en una parte de la maquina para más comodidad suya, suponía, así que le era fácil responderla a la chica, porque sí, era voz de chica, su nombre era Lenalee Lee, y según decían era la hermana menor de Komui Lee.

- No te preocupes, de hecho es necesario ¿no? – sonrió aun con suponer que Lenalee no hubiese visto la sonrisa, pero oírla riendo hacia saber a Allen que no había necesidad de ello. Con eso la calmaba un poco.

Tampoco Allen era del tipo que le gustaba hacer preocupar a los demás.

- Mi hermano no te seguirá hostigando, es una promesa – de ahí venía todo, las pruebas, los chequeos, algo tan rutinario sólo para constatar que estuviera bien.

Con Allen jamás habían tenido tantas molestias en chequeos o cosas así de rutinarias, porque jamás antes le había pasado. Ni cuando se enfermaba, que bien venía siendo muy raras veces, los cuidados – aunque un poco incomodos – le hacían sentir bien, y un pequeño calorcito se adhería en su pecho. Todos eran buenas personas, incluida Lenalee.

Tres días atrás conoció a la chica, cuando su primera visita al resto de la Orden dio llegada. Quiérase por consigno de una fuerza superior a su entendimiento, todos estuvieran fuera, por búsqueda y expedición tal vez, Allen no estaba del todo seguro. Ese día, cuando el hambre hizo rugir su estómago, y le permitieron salir de la enfermería, ese día confirmó que había estado durmiendo nuevamente a lo largo de dos días consecutivos. Era lógico que tuviera hambre, de no ser así le achicarían por ente anormal. Pero cuando descubrieron lo que podía comer un pequeño cuerpo de escultura delgada, tal vez y la idea no fuera del todo errónea. El mismo Allen se sorprendió, no solía comer tanto, bueno, siempre fue un tragaldabas, pero no con esa magnitud. Ese mismo día, cuando Komui le dijo que era normal ya que su cuerpo había gastado mucha energía a la hora del ataque – y que siempre sería así – y dado que su brazo era el arma anti-Akuma que había sido seleccionado como tal, su organismo buscaba recuperar esa bajón de energía; sí, diferente a los demás, ya que su brazo era parte de su cuerpo, y mencionó otras detalles que Allen no comprendía aun ahora, pero de las cuales no hizo ninguna otra pregunta.

Fue pues ese día, luego de tremendo desayuno, y haber logrado la adoración del cocinero en jefe, que la conoció. A los primeros instantes se sintió nervioso ya que era la primera vez que tenía tratos con una chica, al menos que se fijará en él y que no le mirase como a un fenómeno o alguien a quien tener repugnancia, así había sido siempre; con el tiempo Lenalee había logrado hacer sentir cómodo a Allen con su platica, y quedó en cuenta que era una chica amable y divertida. En ese momento a Allen le gustó, algo que cambió el rumbo de esos pensamientos fue cuando descubrió, sin haberse dado cuenta de esa particularidad dado a la semejanza de apellidos, a quién tenía como hermano mayor. Fue la primera vez que vio a Komui en una actitud tan… discrepante, si pudiese utilizar esa palabra.

Supo entonces, entre tanto berrinche, quién era Lenalee y los motivos por los cuales poner distancias con ella, segundos después, descubrió que a la chica no le importaba lo que su hermano mayor pudiera decir, y que tenía muy bien con que valérselas, también descubrió que la menor era una exorcista. Y en cierto sentido entendía la preocupación de Komui por su hermana, a esos extremos no, pero como nunca había sentido lo que era tener una familia, tampoco era experto en el tema.

- Disculpe… ¿Qué hago ahora? – la curiosidad finalmente hizo mella en él, y para no sonar desesperado, sonrió al mayor, o quiso hacerlo. Descubrió que en la habitación sólo quedaban Lenalee y él - ¿A dónde se fue?

- Veo que andas muy perdido en tus pensamientos, Allen-kun – Lenalee soltó una risa, el chico con ese rostro lleno de confusión era simplemente adorable. – Salió y dijo que mi hermano venía par acá. Que él mismo quería hacerte una última examinación.

- ¿Para qué?

- No tengo ni idea, pero no te preocupes, lo mantendré a raya – no terminó de tranquilizar al menor cuando la voz de alguien muy bien conocido por ambos les interrumpió. Entonces Lenalee cayó en cuenta lo que significaba que su hermano llegase en ese preciso momento.

- ¡Lenalee, que te ha hecho ese pulpo! – el pensamiento grupal fue: "aquí vamos de nuevo".

- Hermano, por favor, compórtate, Allen-kun está cansado y es muy fatigoso que sigas molestándole así.

- No me molesta en lo absoluto, Lenalee – respondió Allen, con una sonrisa nerviosa, a pesar de todo, la mirada de Komui, aun cuando provista de sentido, era intimidante, o puede que él no estuviese acostumbrado a ellas todavía – Sr. Komui, ¿aún no hemos terminado?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, ponte de nuevo frente a la…maquina ésta – le pidió Komui, de mala gana.

- Biomicroscopia – refutó Reever, alejado de todo aquel teatro, pero alerta si tuviese que actuar.

- Como sea… pon tu mentón el soporte, por favor Allen-kun – le sugirió Komui al menor, quien no tardó en hacerlo – Ahora, verás una pequeña luz, no te preocupes por ello, no pasará nada, es sólo para examinar tu cornea. Durara un segundo.

El segundo que así mismo previo Komui pasó rápidamente, Allen vio una pequeña luz roja, y el chino le pidió alejarse. La siguiente acción de Komui fue acercarse a Allen con una botecito que Allen pudo ver que eran para él. Komui le pidió que se reclinase, y abriera bien su ojo izquierdo, Allen así lo hizo, y con un poco de dificultad, debido a que Allen no dejaba de pestañar, agregó dos gotas en el ojo izquierdo del menor.

- Mátenlo cerrados por 15 minutos, Allen-kun – le pidió Komui, y el menor así lo hizo, pero siempre termina ganando la curiosidad así que pregunto:

- ¿Para qué es esto, Sr. Komui?

- Oh, solamente quiero examinar tus corneas para ver como reaccionan ante la luz, y por medio de las gotas puedo hacer una mayor expansión el área de examinación. También quiero examinar tu conjuntiva.

- ¿Por qué, hermano? – esta vez la pregunta provino de Lenalee, quien miraba el rostro de Allen con los ojos cerrados. El menor no parecía muy preocupado por el exterior, pero para realmente saber lo que pensaba, Lenalee tenía que ver aquellas iris grises.

- Dime, Allen-kun… ¿Qué sentiste al ver las almas de los Akumas?

La sorpresa de Lenalee y Reever pasó desapercibida para Allen, quien mantenía ambos ojos cerrados, aun así, Komui les pidió callar por un segundo, para poder escuchar lo que el menor tenía que decir.

- Mi ojo izquierdo empezó a dolerme, fue como sí quemase, si los detectara antes de que les hubiese el visto – susurró Allen, sus palabras eran muy bien seguidas por el trio – Cuando… lo salvé, por decirlo así, mi ojo dejó de doler, ya no se sentía tan mal… ¿Por qué pregunta?

- Hemos encontrado hallazgo de miasma en tu ojo izquierdo Allen-kun

- Y eso ¿Qué significa? – cuestionó el menor cuando el silencio que les rodeo fue aun más sospechoso para él - ¿Qué sucede?

- Verás, Allen – Reever se acercó al albino, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro derecho del menor, Allen aunque no lo veía, buscó al dueño de la voz – El miasma, de ésta clase, esta presente en la formación de los Akumas.

- Lo que hemos podido descifrar es que los Akumas, brindándose de ésta sustancia, pueden destruir el cuerpo de una persona – Komui prosiguió al silencio del austriaco – También sabemos quién controla ese poder no es más que el Conde. Lo que debes saber es que éste miasma está presente en tu ojo izquierdo… el porqué, no lo sé, pero no te preocupes, no creo que te perjudique por el momento.

- Hermano, ¿estás seguro que Allen-kun estará bien? – Lenalee se acercó a Komui, quién sonriéndole apaciguó sus preocupaciones.

- No te preocupes, Lenalee – su hermano acarició su cabeza, Lenalee miró a Allen una vez más – Para estar seguro te llevaremos con Hevelaska, sólo por si acaso.

- ¿Quién es Hevelaska? – cuestionó a lo pronto Allen, quién aun no podía ver a ninguno de sus acompañantes.

- Puedes abrir ya los ojos, Allen – nuevamente Reever tomó la palabra, alentándolo con un par de palmadas a su espalda.

Allen así lo hizo, poco a poco fue abriendo su ojo izquierdo, con el derecho en realidad no había problema, pero el izquierdo aun le lagrimeaba; hasta que finalmente el soplo de aire aclaró un poco la vista, pudo notar que todas las miradas – al menos de esos tres – estaban puestas sobre él.

- Bien… ¿proseguimos? – Allen solamente asintió a la pregunta de Komui.

* * *

><p>- Ella puede explicarte mejor los detalles – Allen no podía estar seguro si ella era la referencia correcta, pero nuevamente, acalló esta observación.<p>

Plasma, era como tal determinación lo que veía, igual a lo que Komui había descubierto en el ojo izquierdo de Allen – tal vez y el poder para destruir Akumas – sólo que en contraposición el ojo de Allen contenía a su vez miasma, aquello que según Komui le había dicho que era parte del poder de los Akumas, aquello que había hecho morir a Nariem haciéndolo polvo. La pregunta aquí era quién era Hevelaska… Lenalee le comentó algo en el recorrido. Aunque no sabía si creer en esas palabras, no porque desconfiara de la chica, pero la veracidad en ella, estaba todo en tela de juicio. Per se, estaban los hechos ya antes narrados, así que todo era posible.

Cuando la vio, confirmó lo que Lenalee le había dicho, en ella había un sentimiento de nostalgia, como las lágrimas de centenares de almas que no podían descansar en paz porque aun no era el tiempo, pero que permanecían en este mundo por propia voluntad. Allen lo sabía porque él ya había visto a las almas corrompidas obligadas a vagar en este mundo. En síntesis, Hevelaska era la acumulación de todos aquellas almas inocentes que esperan pacientemente "ese" día; Allen no esta seguro de lo que ese día significaba, pero así lo había dicho Lenalee, el día en que finalmente podían ser liberadas y la salvación del mundo llegará, mientras tanto, según se decía, permanencia en la Orden en la espera de aquellos salvadores elegidos por Dios. Eso era Hevelaska.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esperando? – preguntó, cuando la misma Hevelaska se acercó a él, ese sentimiento de nostalgia adherido en su interior, ese brillo tan hermoso, Allen sentía que ya lo había visto antes.

- Muchos siglos – para su sorpresa fue Hevelaska quién le respondió, su voz como la de una mujer, en un profundo eco. Viendo a su alrededor, el lugar donde tenían a Hevelaska era oscuro, y ellos la veían desde una gran plataforma.

Hevelaska era muy grande.

Su cuerpo se conformaba por unos grandes tentáculos que poco a poco tomaron a Allen, elevándolo hasta estar a la altura adecuada, en un primer instante Allen tuvo miedo, pero las palabras de Lenalee le reconfortaron: – Calma, Allen-kun, Hevelaska no te hará daño.

Fiel a esas palabras, Hevelaska lo elevó hasta su altura. Allen entonces notó que en realidad no estaban solos, no hablaba del trio – Komui, Reever y Lenalee – que le había acompañado, eran otros que, en una parte más alta, casi hasta la misma magnitud que la misma Hevelaska, se ocultaban en la oscuridad, unas capas cubrían sus rostros. Allen se dio cuenta que sólo a ésta altura hubiese notado su presencia. Antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón de esta particularidad, una sensación de vacío le llenó por un segundo, y luego, por la misma brisa acariciante, una nueva sensación de resplandor le llenó; entonces Allen recordó que esa misma sensación de vacío y luz casi al mismo tiempo la sintió cuando liberó sus poderes por primera vez, cuando pudo presenciar de lo que era capaz y a quienes podía proteger.

Komui y todos los demás veían a sombrados, como en un segundo el cuerpo del chico fue absorbido en una completa luz blanca que los cegó por un instante, Lenalee recuerda que eso pasó días antes cuando encontraron a Allen en Ipswich – o lo que quedaba de ella – y el mismo escenario se presentó al abrir sus ojos. La misma capa blanca, con el antifaz de plata, la capa cubría casi por completo a Allen, pero el mismo brillo blanco rodeaba al menor. Un segundo pasó en ese momento, cuando todos miraban la complejidad de la transformación en el cuerpo de Allen, cuando Komui habló:

- Su ojo izquierdo – Lenalee y Reever miraron al chino, que impaciente reiteraba esa manifestación a Hevelaska, ambos regresaron la vista a Hevelaska, quien, sin perder tiempo, con una de sus tentáculos se acercaba al ojo del chico.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, Allen fue soltado y sino fuera por ese poder suyo inexplicable – Komui le había dicho ya que era su poder espiritual – hubiese sido una grave caída; cayó, entonces, en un golpe seco, hincado con ambas manos en cada rodilla. Hevelaska parecía contrariada, no decía nada, y tampoco nadie parecía querer decir nada. Fue entonces, que por primera vez los hombres que estaban en aquella altura hablaron, o uno de ellos lo hizo por todos, eran cinco en total:

- El poder de éste chico reside en su brazo, su poder espiritual habita en su brazo izquierdo, configurándolo como a un arma, tal nivel de sincronización con su propia arma tan sólo puede ser dado por esto – nadie perdía las palabras de ese hombre, ni el mismo Allen, quien aun mantenía la mirada agachada, a diferencia de sus acompañantes quienes miraban en un punto inexacto de la cima – A diferencia de los otros exorcista, que necesitan un arma u objeto para tener control de sus poderes, éste chico es diferente, su propio cuerpo es el arma, más puro. Por eso él es diferente…Komui, Allen Walker debe ir a misiones lo más pronto posible.

- Comandantes, ¿están de acuerdo entonces con las peticiones del Inspector Levieer? – cuestionó Komui, quien la vana esperanza de lo evitar lo inevitable aun no le abandonaba.

- No es sólo acordado – habló esta vez alguien más, al menos la voz era diferente – Es necesario.

- Como ustedes digan – reverenció Komui, al segundo siguiente tanto Lenalee y Reever lo imitaron – Allen-kun, ¿puedes levantarte?

- Si, no se preocupe – Allen sonrió a Komui, entonces miró otra vez a Hevelaska y preguntó - ¿Qué pasa entonces con mi ojo izquierdo? ¿Por qué puedo ver sus almas?

- La oscuridad reside en ti, pero así como han dicho los comandantes, el poder espiritual está en todo tu cuerpo, y es ese poder el que ha obligado a la oscuridad a actuar a tu beneficio. Te permite ver sus almas y en silencio te pide lo que tú creas lo más adecuado.

Tras esas palabras emitidas por Hevelaska, Allen quedó en silencio, entonces una idea se formuló, y comprendió que estaba en lo correcto, aun ahora, no sabía si Dios realmente existía, pero si el demonio estaba tras esto o el Conde, quien fuera, en ese caso, Dios debía estar por ahí, y si tenía ese poder no era sólo porque Dios se lo había otorgado. Al menos así lo veía Allen, no era la marioneta de alguien que no se mostraba, porque ese poder, como había dicho Hevelaska, sólo podía hacer lo que él quería, y nadie le estaba obligando a tomar una decisión. Esta era pues, su decisión, y nadie más estaba involucrado en ello; su camino por la vida, no importa las cuestas y las dificultades, nadie más eligió por él. El poder le fue otorgado, pero él tomaba la decisión final, así lo quería ver.

- Gracias – finalmente se sentía liberado, de alguna forma tras llegar a esa resolución todo lo demás, sus miedos e inseguridades, no importaba, porque había cosas más importantes. Así como el recuerdo no sólo de Nariem y Miena, sino de todos aquellos que murieron.

Allen podía respirar en alivio sabiendo que estaba vez no cometería el mismo error.

- Allen-kun… – la voz de Lenalee lo sacó de su letargo, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido en sus cavilaciones, tenía la mirada de todos frente así - ¿Quieres algo de comer?

En ese momento su propio estomago se puso de acuerdo con Lenalee, se sonrojo avergonzado, asintió como de acuerdo a lo que le decían. El momento intenso había concluido. Lenalee con amables palabras lo dirigía hasta la cafetería, Allen se había dado cuenta que a pesar del tiempo aun no le era fácil encontrarla por si solo. Komui y Reever se quedaron atrás, hasta que estuvieron seguros que los chicos habían salido del recinto, Komui no se atrevió a decir palabra.

- Su ojo izquierdo… ¿Qué piensas realmente de él?

- Es como antes – las palabras de Hevelaska demostraban una gran concentración, pensado tal vez en algo desconocido por ambos sujetos, e incluso de aquellos quienes eran los comandantes – Ya lo he dicho… depende de como él lo tomé, cual es el paso que esta vez Allen Walker decida.

- Supervisor… ¿Qué es eso de antes? – susurró en su oído Reever, pero Komui le ignoró, cuestionando otra vez a Hevelaska.

- Te he pedido una opinión personal… a todos ustedes.

La seriedad de estas palabras impresiono a todos en la habitación, pero nadie más se atrevió a decir nada. Los comandantes o habían desaparecido, o realmente no les importaba la situación. Ante el silencio, Komui iba a reiterar sus palabras, pero uno de los Comandantes se le adelantó:

- Puedes responder, Hevelaska - asintiendo de acuerdo, ésta, luego de reconsiderar sus palabras, habló:

- Allen Walker es un ser muy amado por Dios… o tal vez…

- ¿Tal vez? – insistió ante la duda de Hevelaska en esta ocasión Reever.

- Alguien maldito, al menos para los ojos de los humanos.

* * *

><p>- Aquí tienes, lindura – Allen le sonrió al chef, su nombre era Jerry. Un afroamericano de cabello estrafalario, y de sexo dudoso, o según el mismo Allen un hombre muy amable.<p>

Al principio, la primera vez que pidió su comida, el hombre se sorprendió, no lo culpaba él también se había sorprendido con la cantidad de comida que había ido pidiendo según unos antojos que iban apareciendo, y no, no era una mujer embarazada. Pero ahora parecía complacido en prepararle la comida.

- Le agradas – había dicho Lenalee, y Jerry corroboró esa afirmación al regalarle unas bolas dulces en un pincho, según el afroamericano era algo llamado Dango.

- Pruébalo, estoy seguro que te gustaran – Allen asintió, y se despidió de Komui. Se fue a sentar él y su comida en la mesa donde Lenalee también comía y le esperaba. Hasta que se sentó no notó que la cafetería estaba más llena que la primera vez que la había pisado.

- Todos están regresando de sus misiones – para su sorpresa no fue Lenalee quien le aclaró esta observación.

Sentado a un lado de ella estaba un muchacho pelirrojo, mayor que Lenalee, obviamente mayor que el mismo Allen – incluso Lenalee era mayor que Allen por un año – llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho, el otro estaba descubierto y era de un hermoso verde esmeralda. La curiosidad corrompió su cuerpo, pero no hizo nada al respecto, tan sólo se le quedó viendo sin saber que decir, el pelirrojo sonrió a los ojos grises que le miraban tan curiosamente.

- Hola, todos me conocen por Bookman Jr, pero puedes llamarme Lavi. Es un placer conocerte.

- Es un placer – susurró Allen '¿Qué es un Bookman?' – Soy Allen Walker.

- Sí, lo sé, eres famoso aquí – ante la incredulidad del menor, Lavi sonrió divertido, pensó en su nuevo ataque, y su sonrisa pudo se descrita por siniestra – Oh, también puedo llamarte Moyashi ¿verdad?

Allen casi se atraganta con el bocado que masticaba, Lenalee corrió a su lado y empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda, Lavi, con más calma le pasó un vaso de agua.

- ¿M-Moyashi? – cuestionó una vez Allen se hubo recuperado de su episodio – No soy Moyashi, mi nombre es Allen.

- Ah, pero si Yuu te llama así – aclaró inocentemente Lavi, Lenalee miraba la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa pero sin tener ganas de intervenir.

Allen le miró confundido '¿Yuu?': – ¿Quién es Yuu?

- ¿No lo sabes? – Lavi seguía sonriendo, estaba totalmente divertido – Ése es el primer nombre de Kanda.

El albino le miró perplejo, él sabia quien era Kanda, que demonios si lo sabía; la ultima vez que lo vio fue cuando Kanda le había encontrado, en ese momento había recibido un total sermón por parte de él – o al menos había dicho las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado – y había quedado grabado en su memoria. No sabía porque, sin duda el japonés era un desagradable, pero de seguro que era de esas cosas que suceden sin ninguna explicación, por eso sin ninguna explicación por un segundo se había sentido atraído por él. Pero sólo un tantito, y le echaríamos la culpa a la curiosidad. Ahora, su primer nombre era…

- Yuu – Allen saboreó el nombre en su boca, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, y un rubor se figuró en sus mejillas.

- Intenta llamarlo así, sus ojos salen de sus orbitas – Lavi se burló, pero no había pasado desapercibido para él ese pequeño desconcierten en Allen. La palabra interesante fue grabada en su cabeza.

- No lo sabía – siguió comiendo, con la tonta idea de que tal vez esto evitaría que notaron su nerviosismo – Sr. Komui lo llama Kanda.

- No le gusta que le llaman por su nombre – le reiteró Lenalee, bebiendo de su té, virando de vez en cuando su mirada a Jerry quién le sonreía cómplice. Allen miraba esa nueva actitud de Lenalee con extrañeza.

Sería otra vez la mirada de Lavi lo que le llamase la atención, olvidando a Lenalee quién viéndose librada del escrutinio del menor se escabullía hasta la guarida de Jerry el cocinero. El pelirrojo observaba como Allen examinaba lo que Jerry le había ofrecido, los dangos, y como a poco el dulce desaparecía el cavidad húmeda del albino, una sonrisa de conveniencia apareció, le había gustado, y mucho. Perdido en el dulce sabor del regalo de Jerry estaba Allen, no notó como algo más llamaba la atención de Lavi, la sonrisa del pelirrojo creció aun más.

- ¡Yuu! – el grito de Lavi desencajo todo el ambiente pacifico en que había habitado la cafeterías hasta el descubrimiento de quien era la persona a la que el aprendiz de Bookman había identificado.

Allen, a diferencia de los todos los miembros viejos de la Orden, no corrió su vista en un sentido opuesto donde la figura de Yuu Kanda aparecía, es más, en todo momento no pudo apartar la vista de su figura alta y estilizada. La voz de Lavi logró que Kanda mirase en la dirección correcta, no sólo descubriendo a aquel idiota que parecía no entender las indirectas o amenazas en contra de su vida para que le dejara de llamar de esa manera; también se encontró con otro idiota que parecía no entender tampoco quién era Yuu Kanda. O así se convenció, porque tener la mirada del Moyashi fija en él le molestaba, le incomodaba más que cuando era llamado por su primer nombre.

- ¿Quieres morir, Baka Usagi?

- Oh, Yuu… te había extrañado – todos acostumbrados a ese vieja rutina ya estaban, que nadie se sorprendió cuando el mismo japonés había anulado las distancias entre ambos contendientes y había desenfundado su espada hasta amenazar al pelirrojo con ella.

Lavi sonrió nervioso al sentir a la amada Mugen en su cuello, un frío helado corrió por su espalda, el síntoma llamado miedo. Allen seguía estas acciones sin creérselas del todo, la furia de Kanda y el aura de terror de Lavi, si el mayor actuaba así por llamarle por su nombre – tal vez debido a una costumbre que tenían los japoneses de tratarse solamente por sus apellidos, a menos que fueras un familiar o una persona muy cercana – entonces, no entendía porque Lavi, que al parecer conociendo muy bien ese terreno, aun consideraba decir Yuu con tanta valentía. Esa confusión tal vez le había impedido reaccionar de inmediato ante una situación de peligro, pero no necesito Allen intervenir para que la vida de Lavi dejará de estar en peligro. Nadie, por estar atento solamente en el peligroso exorcista japonés, notó la entrada casi inmediata después de éste, de otro oriental, que a veces era igual de peligroso que el mismo espadachín.

- Oh, Kanda-kun ¿Puedes soltar a Lavi-kun? Se esta poniendo azul – esta observación trajo consigo la recuperación de Allen por completo, quién vio con sorpresa como el comentario de Komui era cierto. Rápidamente intervino también.

- ¡Suéltalo! – todo el recinto quedó en silencio, Lavi había sido soltado, y toda la atención quedó resegada en aquel nuevo miembro que se había atrevido a ordenarle algo al alguien como Yuu Kanda.

Allen no mostró interés en comprender porque todos parecían sorprendidos, ni tampoco lo hizo en la mirada interesada de Lavi puesta en él. Tan rápido como había dicho aquellas palabras, había sido Kanda quién terminó por sorprenderlo, dirigiendo una mirada de furia ahora puesta en él, tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no sólo con su voz, sino también con su cuerpo, había tocado con su brazo izquierdo el antebrazo del mayor. Lo notó cuando el mismo Kanda miraba con completa atención la acción del menor. Allen no entendía que debía hacer ahora. Quizás Komui apiadándose de él, intervino antes de que el aliento contenido de todos a su alrededor rompiera el ambiente critico que les rodeaba.

- Tengo algo para ti, Allen-kun – Kanda le soltó, y sin regresarle la mirada, se fue directito hasta donde Jerry estaba, quizás para pedir su alimento, los únicos obstáculos que pudieron haber intervenido contra Kanda y su destino salieron corriendo al sentir el aura turbia del japonés.

Allen no se atrevió a mirarlo, y enfrentó a Komui que con una sonrisa mantenía en lo alto, a la altura de sus ojos, un maletín. El mismo Lavi con su innata curiosidad no decía palabras, el anterior dato le había dejado satisfecho y un nuevo escenario se hacia presente para él. Así que guardó silencio. Komui abrió el maletín, y así de rápido un rayo de luz amarilla escapó de su prisión, Allen sintió un peso pequeño sobre su cabeza, y al mirar hacia arriba descubrió lo que era.

- Su nombre es Timcampy, y pertenecía al General Cross antes de que se fuera, creo que mereces tenerlo – Allen alzó ambas manos, y Timcampy, como lo había nombrado Komui, se dejó llevar por el albino.

Era pequeño y redondo, con una cruz de un color amarillo en el medio, todo su cuerpo era dorado, tenía una cola terminada en un enrollado de ella misma, y dos largas y pequeñas alas. Timcampy se elevó de entre sus manos, demostrando de lo que era capaz, abrió la boca y Allen descubrió que la pequeña criatura tenia dientes.

- Es un Golem – Lavi le ganó la explicación a Komui, encantado por el brillo en los ojos de Allen, quien no terminaba de reaccionar ante lo que veía – éste fue creado por el General Cross, es un artefacto de comunicación, es como una reliquia.

Allen no parecía escuchar, el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia que le había inundado cuando miró a Hevelaska por primera vez le inundó, trasmitiéndose y queriéndose escapar por sus ojos, entendía más o menos lo que le pasaba. Sonrió, agradecido, no sabía porque, pero le encantaba la idea, aun cuando no sabía casi nada de su maestro – no con los nuevos descubrimientos que había hecho – se había logrado calmar, y esperaría el momento, no haría preguntas, al menos no por el momento.

- Gracias – no sabía porque se sentía tan feliz, porque razón estaba tan contento, pero no era necesario explicarlo tampoco con palabras, tampoco parecía que nadie le interesaba hacerle explicar el porqué.

Entonces, ante el nuevo ambiente otra sorpresa vino a romper con su quietud, que a diferencia de la vez anterior no fue del todo desagradable, viniendo de la mano menor de Komui, Lenalee. La sorpresa se pintó en el rostro de Allen, cuando Lenalee se acercó a él con un pastel en las manos.

- Nadie lo sabe con seguridad – comenzó Lenalee, una mirada a un punto desconocido para Allen, el cual no descubrió a quien miraba Lenalee al verse rodeado en cuestión de minutos por todos en la cafetería – Pero, me gustaría que tu inicio en la Orden fuera un buen comienzo, que mejor que celebrando tu cumpleaños; puede ser por estas fechas, y si nos permites, queremos celebrarlo contigo, como una familia.

Si las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos no se habían notado antes, ésta vez con seguridad todos pudieron notar como por las mejillas del menor se escaparon unas traicioneras lágrimas, pero por la enorme sonrisa de Allen, comprendieron quizás que no era por dolor ni tristeza. El recuerdo de Nariem y sus palabras vinieron a su memoria, viró su mirada a su alrededor, no conocía en nada a la mayoría de éstas personas, por no decir a todas; pero quería creer en lo que Nariem le había dicho, y tal vez el concepto de felicidad no estaba tan alejado de su porvenir. A pesar de todo, quería creer que éste lugar podía ser su comienzo, quería hacerlo.

- Okairi, Allen-kun – todos le sonrieron, y acompañaron el saludo de Lenalee de la misma forma, el mismo Lavi fue quién se acercó al menor pasándole una copa de jugo para brindar, todos tenían una en la mano.

Allen sintió un sentimiento de familiaridad con esas palabras, sabía que era japonesas, y él había estado en Japón antes, pero no era por eso que las sentía conocidas, también sabía lo que significaba, a pesar de su corta estancia en el país del sol, y de alguna forma, sabía como responder a ello.

- Ta-tadaima – todos aplaudieron al instante, Lavi se acercó y lo felicitó, el anterior hecho había quedado en el olvido.

- Vaya, que sorpresa, no sabía que sabías algo de japonés.

- Un poco solamente… - susurró a su vez Allen, un poco incomodo por el brazo de Lavi colgado en un abrazo por sus hombros, el único que había hecho eso antes había sido Nariem.

- Entonces sabes lo que Moyashi significa, Moyashi-chan.

- ¡Que soy Allen! – Lavi se tiró una carcajada, entre cada intervalo en que Lavi se daba para respirar, Allen podía identificar las palabras "divertido, realmente lo eres".

- Allen-kun, apaga las velas – fue otra vez la voz de Lenalee quién trajo al atención de todos, el mismo Komui estaba presente con otras personas de bata blanca, parecía atento a todas las acciones de todos. Especialmente estaba muy cerca de su hermanita, como un guardaespaldas, a su vez, Reever estaba cuidando de la misma forma a Komui con una mirada cansada.

Un alboroto se formó, poniendo de sobre aviso a Komui, en posición de alerta, pero no debió preocuparse por nada; los gritos pedían lo mismo, "que apagará las velas", y complaciendo a su público – era la primera vez que tenía la atención de tantas personas y de buena manera – se acercó al pastel y en un soplido de su aliento las 15 velas se apagaron. Todos aplaudieron, el mismo Jerry apareció también entre el público mostrando su emoción, eran Lenalee y él las mentes maestras detrás de todo este espectáculo. En un segundo de distracción, cuando Allen aun ni se había reincorporado, Lavi en una pequeña travesura, digna de un niño de 6 años, le dio un leve empujoncito a la espalda de Allen, desembocando en que el pobre rostro del chico aterrizara en la mitad del pastel, destruyéndolo a su vez.

Las protestas no tardaron en aparecer, todos en contra de Lavi, quien no parecía importarle mucho lo que le decían reía a carcajada abierta, sin tomarse respiro. Allen parecía confundido, pero segundos después acompaño con el mismo repertorio a Lavi, todo el mundo se calmó y empezó a reír. Para Allen, no había malicia en las acciones de Lavi, tan poco había visto la actuación del pelirrojo como malintencionada, o buscando hacerle daño; en poco tiempo entendió como era Lavi, y comprendió lo que era ser objeto de bromas por alguien que un futuro podría ser llamado su amigo, y eso, eso le hizo reír con verdadera felicidad.

- Prepararé otro de inmediato – había gritado en medio del frenesí Jerry, y todos lo vieron partir a su cocina. Allen seguía sonriendo.

Desde de su lugar, muy cerca de la salida, Kanda presenciaba todo el alboroto. Había desistido comer su almuerzo el día de hoy en aquel lugar, y aunque no era algo común de él saltarse una comida cuando tenía la total libertad para hacerlo, decidió esperar hasta la cena. Había demasiada bulla para que el japonés tuviera la tranquilidad que su almuerzo se merecía. Estaba pues, observando como el idiota lloricón del Moyashi reía como idiota cuando los ojos grises del mocoso le encontraron a un solo paso de abandonar la estancia. Kanda descubrió como la mirada del idiota del Moyashi le pedía que no se retirara, que se quedara, y aunque el simple gesto parecía absurdo, Yuu permaneció unos segundos así, para probar si la insistente petición silenciosa del canoso lograba convencerlo. Sabía porque actuaba así, pero no quería regalarle puntos extras al mocoso por ahora, que el idiota se guiara por sí solo.

En eso estaban cuando fue Lavi quien rompió su contacto visual, colgándose del cuello de Allen, a ese segundo le fue precedido por la salida de Kanda, antes de que Allen pudiese llamarlo, o detenerle, sin saber porque; no entendía sus propias reacciones con el mayor. Regresó su atención a Lavi, a pesar de que la acción de Kanda le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

- ¡A celebrar! – fue el grito en general, y Allen se obligó a si mismo a compartirlo.

Luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, Kanda escuchó todo el escandalo, y diciéndose a sí mismo que había hecho lo correcto, se dirigió a una de las salas de entrenamiento para meditar; como todos estaba en la cafetería, se vería libre de cualquier obstáculo que le molestara por unas buenas horas. Sin embargo, no había recorrido ni un cuarto de su camino, cuando la presencia de otra persona se le cruzó por delante. Reconoció al viejo, el disque abuelo de Lavi. El anciano no pasaba desapercibido de todos modos. Pequeño, le llegaba quizás hasta la cadera, un ridículo mechón que el anciano consideraba como cabello y las enormes ojeras que le atribuían muy bien el apodo seleccionado por su propio nieto: panda.

No le prestó atención, y Yuu pretendió seguir su camino, cuando ya lo había pasado por alto, las palabras del viejo Bookman lograron detener su recorrido por unos segundos.

- Está comenzado de nuevo – le miró, la clara molestia pintada en su rostro, Bookman continuó: – ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? Esa es la verdadera pregunta.

- Che – se alejó del viejo, le enfurecía las pretensiones de ese sujeto, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, no tenía por qué decírselo.

Por ahora, dejaría que el Moyashi corriera por su propio curso. No tenía un plan, pero sin duda Yuu sabía que no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

* * *

><p>- Doce, trece, catorce…y quince – terminó de contar, la última vela fue puesta, y una sonrisa divertida se escapó en su rostro.<p>

- Rhode-tama, ¿Para qué es el pastel, lero?

- Oh, lero, pues para que más, quince años han pasado ya, hay que celebrárselo. ¿Cierto, Conde?

La figura a quien llamaba Conde se acercó al pastel y a la niña de piel oscura – como gris – y que en sus manos a su vez sostenía una rara sombrilla con cabeza de calabaza al estilo Halloween; sus gemas doradas, rasgo que compartía con la niña que miraba las acciones del mayor con una sonrisa de complacencia, admiraron el enorme pastel, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, tomó el pastel y lo estrelló en una esquina de la enorme habitación. La carcajada de la niña, siendo acompañada después, extrañamente, por la de la sombrilla en sus manos, no tardó en aparecer.

- ¡Divertido, muy divertido, Conde-sama!

La figura rechoncha perteneciente al Conde sólo observaba el desastre que había hecho, las llamas de las velas se intensificaron, y sin saber como, empezaron a incendiar todo a su paso. Éste hecho no pareció preocupar a ninguno de los antes mencionados, sólo cuando toda la habitación se encontraba en llamas, fue cuando el Conde finalmente medió las siguientes palabras:

Feliz cumpleaños… Allen Walker.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Un capitulo de transición, uno muy largo, en el siguiente capi ya veremos con que les saldré, no prometo que la otra semana este listo, xq tengo la fiel convivvión de ponerme a estudiar, antes de que me de cuenta que me he quedado sin tiempo y examen de mate me venga encima, me daré unas escapaditas para seguir con el fic, mientras tanto, paciencia.

Todas conocemos el significado de Okairi y tadaima, así que no hay necesidad de decirlo.

FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS, Y QUE TODOS LOS DISFRUTEN LO MÁS QUE PUEDA, NO SÉ SI VOY A APARECER PAA EL 25, YA VEREMOS.

http: / / t w i t t e r . c o m / #! /Lirio Castel.

Tambien mi blog:

http: / / lirio-chan . blog spot . com

Espero verlas pronto XD


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Por qué contigo?

**Advertencias: **Sera una relación chicoxchico. Así que a quien no le guste, pues tiene todo el derecho de retirarse cuando guste. Por ahora nada más. Shonen-ai, al principio.

**Disclamair: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la autoría es de nuestra querida Hoshino, si fueran míos, pues ya ven, abría centenares de escenas yaoi, especialmente yullen.

**Reseña:** Siglo XXI, la humanidad ha dejado de existir parcialmente, algo llamados Akumas atacaron una noche, hace tantos años ya, destruyendo todo a su paso, millones murieron, en compensación Dios encomendó a sus fieles seguidores, los de sangre aun Inocente, a luchar por el bien de la humanidad, a pelear, como una vez lo hizo la humanidad hace tantas lunas.

_Esto es una guerra_, le habian dicho una vez, _mueres o vives, son tus únicas opciones. En la guerra no hay amor, mucho menos piedad, y si tus manos tienen que bañarse en sangre, que así sea entonces. Dios Todopoderoso te perdonara, si lo haces por ÉL, si lo haces en su nombre._

Allen recuerda esas palabras como si hubiesen sido dichas ayer, hace una hora, también sabe que el sabor de esos labios era imposible de borrarlos, y no era la primera vez que lo sentía, estaba seguro de ello. Por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo odiar a esa persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Inocentes.<strong>

**Por**

**Lirionegro-san**

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo era humano, su mente actuaba como uno – tan egoísta como sólo un humano podía serlo – su corazón latía por tal manera, y su alma, oh Dios, su alma; si ésta podía ser corrompida, destruida, y utilizada… ¿Acaso eso no significaba que era humano?<p>

Después de todo, sólo un humano podía caer tan bajo por amor.

**Capitulo 5: ¿A dónde vamos, y porqué contigo?**

A esa hora de la noche nunca se atrevía salir, siempre había temido a la oscuridad ciñendo sobre sus pies su cadena turbulenta; el escozor de aquellas ocasiones cuando aun era niña, y temía hasta de su propia sombra era igual a la de estos momentos; sólo un poco diferente. Tenía miedo, porque no podía encontrarle, se odiaba por ser tan inútil, por haberle dejado marchar y no irse con él. Ahora debía encontrarle por esa aterrorizante sensación que nublaba sus sentidos y el buen juicio.

Él la amaba, lo había demostrado muchas veces, por ende no podía perderle; aun cuando se debiera a un estúpido sueño sin fundamentos. Dios, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde? Un ruido de ramas secas la hizo detenerse en su sitio, el viento soplaba y le recordaba el frío de invierno. La cosecha estaba hibernando, y la gran casona estaba muy lejos. Es más, dudaba que hubiera alguien por aquí a esas alturas de la noche… 'Sólo él'.  
>De su boca quiso salir su nombre, llamarlo para asegurarse de haber encontrado a la persona que buscaba, pero no podía. Sentía su cuerpo congelado y sus cuerdas vocales no le respondían. Cuando pudo proferir un sonido, fue más un gemido acongojado por el puro terror que le cubría. Ahí, de nuevo, el mismo sonido. Pasos que se acercaban a ella. ¿Era él? ¿Estaba ahí…?<p>

No sólo el sueño le aterrorizaba de ideas malas preconcebidas; los periódicos y las noticias de las desapariciones que azotaban a M…, le daban mal agüero. No debió haberlo dejado ir. ¿Y si no era él?... y ¿Qué pasa si fuera…"eso"? nuevamente se odió por lo que pensó, se odió por su debilidad, ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Salir corriendo pidiendo ayuda aun sin confirmar que sus sospechas eran correctas? Y si de ser el caso eran así, ¿Realmente creía que podrían ayudarle? ¿Por qué aun no le había atacado? Si realmente era… "aquello", entonces ¿Por qué?

¿Y si no fuera así? No supo como, pero dio un paso adelante, llena de valentía, como él solía decirle, "No temas, entrelaza tu mano conmigo". Y aunque él no estuviera aquí, el lazo era fuerte como para hacerle sentir todo lo contrario…. Era tan tonta. Sacó el valor, dio un segundo paso, y su garganta le respondió, primero un quejido, su boca estaba seca; y segundos después las palabras comenzaron a tener sentido.

- G-Guzol… – sólo un grito distorsionó la silenciosa noche en M…, y nuevamente el silencio.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Allen era ahora un exorcista, y el desaparecido General Cross Marian era su tutor. Cross no había dado señales de vida desde la última vez que Allen recibió uno de esos horribles papeles que llamaban "facturas", pagares. Para ese momento, Komui sabía que era casi imposible comunicarse con él. Tenían a Timcampy, el viejo Golem del general Cross… Sin embargo, no era lo suficiente; los altos mandos demandaban la aparición de Cross Marian en la Orden y aun así no se sabía nada de él. Allen no les podía dar respuestas sobre lo que le había pasado a Cross.<p>

Habían sido incontables las veces que el pelirrojo había hecho de las suyas, lo dejaba botado, y podía pasar meses sin tener noticias de él – bueno, no del todo – por ello, cuando a Allen le preguntaron que fue lo que ocasiono que el General Cross le haya abandonado sin ninguna razón en apariencia, no sabia que responder, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado… aunque el albino estaba perturbado por lo que había ocurrido la última vez que había estado con Cross… El problema era que no estaba seguro del todo.

- No lo sé – Komui había dado la mismas respuestas.

Los altos Mandos estaban en crisis, su ira se transmitía en alegatos sin fundamentos que perjudicaban a Komui con dolores de cabeza; era un momento tenso en toda la Orden, y al parecer la llegada de Allen había vuelto las cosas más insoportables. Estaba al tanto de las diferencias y las posibles reacciones de sus nuevos compañeros, desde que se supo la desaparición de su Maestro, parecían que todos estaban demasiados paranoicos.

- Pudo haber sido atacado – Cross Marian era conocido como el mejor exorcista de la Orden, para sorpresa de Allen que había conocido una parte del General que hubiese preferido olvidar.

- Tampoco es de sorprenderse – Komui había sido muy paciente, a pesar de todo.

Desde los últimos días el chino había estado un poco extraño con él, parecía evitarlo, y era algo que no le cuadraba en la cabeza al menor; los exámenes habían terminado, dando paso a una nueva orden por parte del Supervisor en jefe. Conociendo a Cross Marian como creía conocerlo, Komui suponía que el General no le importaría educar a su aprendiz; mucho menos cuando éste se le había autoimpuesto, y sobre todo cuando estaba seguro que había alguna razón oculta, por la cual, Cross Marian había decidido desaparecer de un momento a otro, sabiendo lo que ya sabían.

Debido a eso, Komui había decidido, si Allen quería ser exorcista, tenia que entrenarse. Dudaba que Cross le hubiese enseñado algo al chico además de sus malas costumbres… que esperaba que no fuera así.

La persona perfecta para éste trabajo era Marie.  
>Marie no era sólo un hombre imponente – "Grande" –, era muy amable, y en contra de la apariencia, Allen supuso que le iba ir bien con el afroamericano. Descubrió, en una ocasión sorprenderte, que Marie era ciego; entonces Allen se dio cuenta de verdad de las diferencias que habían entre todos los exorcistas de la Orden… De alguna forma se sintió más cómodo. Tal vez no fuera lo correcto, pero quería creer que podría adaptarse a éste lugar.<p>

- ¿Ves sus almas?

Allen odiaba el invierno porque hacia demasiado frío, recordaba una vieja leyenda sobre la razón del invierno que había escuchado una vez cuando era niño; le gustaba ir a escuchar a un viejo del primer pueblo que visitó junto con Cross, el hombre era ciego, así que Allen se había ganado por ello su simpatía. Porque no podía identificar al niño demonio…El mito de la nieve, cuando las lágrimas se congelaron por el dolor de la soledad.

Marie y Allen estaban en uno de los salones de entrenamiento, era temprano en la mañana y Allen no había ido a desayunar aún. Debido a ello, se sentía tan cansado últimamente, agregando el hecho que últimamente sus noches habían sido muy incomodas.

- Las almas de los Akumas… ¿Las ves? – el ambiente era un poco tenso. Miró a Marie, quien aunque no parecía molesto, tenía un aura que Allen no podía identificar con claridad. Ese algo de lo que no estaba seguro… – ¿Sabes que "eso" te causara problemas?

- ¿Por qué?

- No son muchos a quienes les importa realmente sus almas – Allen lo pensó, las palabras de Marie eran ciertas, vaya que lo eran. Porque los Akumas eran odiados por todos, no importa si hubiesen sido un ser querido – Para la Orden son pecadores que desafiaron a Dios, que causaron dolor y destrucción a su paso. Traidores.

- ¿Qué piensas tú de ellos?

- … No pienso nada, porque mi deber es pelear, nada más.

- ¿Por qué? – A Allen le gustaría conocer las razones por las que Marie había escogido está vida, bien podría ser que no tuviera otra opción; si tenía el poder… porque no.

- Hace ochos años hubo alguien que me salvó… supongo que mi forma de pagárselo, es ésta. Haciendo lo mismo por mi prójimo.

- … Yo… no quiero perder a nadie más… No quiero verlos sufrir tampoco.

Marie le miró, aquel sentimiento de nuevo, ahora Allen podía identificarlo con seguridad. "Lástima". Y no lo culpaba, porque incluso él no entendía lo que pensaba. El recordatorio de aquella seguridad se formaba cada noche al ir a dormir, era en esos momentos que Allen pensaba que era lo correcto, porque en sus sueños, las almas como la del Sr. Laurens regresaban a su memoria, adoloridas, culpables...  
>Engañadas, porque por un segundo desearon más y más. Tal vez felicidad.<p>

Y aunque Allen no estaba seguro que fue lo que desearon, porque se dejaron tentar por la serpiente; simplemente no podía actuar como si no existieran. Su ojo izquierdo estaba ahí para ello, a pesar de que no sabía aun porque era él el único que podía verlos. La leyenda de los Akumas… Hace ochos años, había dicho Marie, hace ocho años había dicho Komui, y hace ochos años había dicho Nariem. Realmente tenían razones para odiarlos… ¿no?

- Allen…

- Exorcista Allen Walker, reportarse en el despacho del Supervisor Komui, inmediatamente. – Un Golem volaba frente el rostro de Allen, a diferencia de su Timcampy, éste Golem era, con una cabeza más pequeña, negro. Y a diferencia de su Timcampy, sí parecía una maquina. Porque Allen empezaba a pensar que bien y Timcampy tenía voluntad propia.  
>Una gran tontería. Pero de nuevo, le perteneció a su maestro… entonces, ¿Qué debería pensar?<p>

- Es mejor que vayas ahora, te estarán esperando. – Allen asintió, levantándose del suelo del Tatami.

Eran los únicos en el enorme salón de entrenamiento, suponía porque era aun muy temprano en la mañana. Y todos deberían estar desayunando en esos momentos, lo que le hacia recordar que no había desayunado aún, y que Jerry tendría que esperar su llegada, a menos que fuera opcional pasarse primero por el comedor. Habían dicho inmediatamente… Rayos, las buenas costumbres, tenía que ir con Komui primero.

- Allen – Miró a Marie a unos pasos de la salida, era obvio que Allen había olvidado lo que había estado hablando con Marie hace pocos minutos. Por el simple hecho que no le gustaba pensar en ello.

Había un sentimiento creciendo en su interior cada vez que pensaba en su nueva meta en la vida – era casi inspirador tener una meta finalmente – y sin embargo, se suponía que estaba mal como pensaba... No podía pensar en ellos como sus enemigos, simplemente no podía, porque el verdadero enemigo aquí era…

- Mis convicciones siguen siendo las mismas, mi decisión ha sido tomada. Yo también lo hago por alguien… Por ellos. – sus ojos grises brillaban con una luz que aunque Marie no podía verla, su sentido del oído estaba tan desarrollado y los latidos del corazón del menor eran tan delatadores, que no podía desconfiar en las palabras del albino.  
>Y sin embargo…<p>

- Sólo cuida de ti mismo – era tan doloroso.

- Lo haré

Marie guardó silencio, escuchando los pasos de Allen alejándose poco a poco; y cuando casi no pudo escucharlos más, fue cuando finalmente volvió a hablar: – Y ¿Qué hay de ti? ... ¿Qué sucederá contigo…Allen?

_

* * *

><p>Sinónimos como molesto, encabritado…. Jodidamente irritado describían con exactitud los sentimientos de Yuu Kanda en este momento; Komui lo hacia para molestarle, esa paja no se la creía nadie, pero ya, en parte era su culpa… por creerle a ese maldito lunático. Una misión no le caería mal para limar las asperezas que últimamente lograban mantenerlo durante todo el día de mal humor. Pero el problema no era eso… ¿Por qué diablos él tenía que ser el compañero del Moyashi en su "primera" misión?<p>

- Allen-kun aun no es capaz de controlar sus poderes, Kanda-kun. Por eso creo que lo más conveniente para él es que vaya contigo… eres el más experimentado, después de todo – a Kanda no le gustó esa afirmación, porque sospechaba que el chino tramaba algo más.  
>Los altos mandos querían mandar de una vez al Moyashi al campo de batalla, bien, pues que se las arreglara por sí solo; el idiota del albino había decidido solito dejarse en las manos de unos completos desconocidos. Esa gloria de paz y esperanza estaba pasada de moda; esa actitud de caballero en armadura… quién lo diría, aun le seguía molestando. Kanda estaba en contra, desde el principio, y aun así, ¿Qué más podía hacer él…? Kanda Yuu no era nadie, en esos momentos, no para Allen.<p>

- … ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – Komui le miró desde su puesto, sus ojos interrogaban a la persona frente así.  
>El temple frío de Kanda Yuu siempre ocultaba los miles de pensamientos y sensaciones que sabia que rondaban en aquella cabeza oriental; Kanda a pesar que se guardaba todo para sí, Komui podía afirmar con seguridad que era lo que más le preocupaba al espadachín de la Orden. Después de todo éste tiempo, seguramente Kanda se debería sentir impotente.<p>

- Cállate – le respondió Yuu, molesto, mirándole con furia contenida en sus bellos ojos azules – No es de tu incumbencia.

El toque en la puerta detuvo cualquier otro comentario por parte de Komui; Reever entró en el despacho, con una pila de papeles en las manos, alegando algo sobre la responsabilidad y esas cosas que hacían que el espíritu trabajador de Komui se fuera por los cielos. Odiaba el trabajo de oficina. Sin embargo, no fue el único que entró en el despacho, y la persona en cuestión se presento con una pequeña sonrisa amarrada en su rostro.

Yuu le miró por un segundo, el Moyashi usaba unos pantalones ajustados, negros, y botas negras, dos centímetros bajo la rodilla; una camisa azul pegada a su esbelto cuerpo – sudado por el esfuerzo físico de aquella mañana – marcando los pequeños músculos que el entrenamiento con Marie le estaba otorgando. Y cuando Allen le miró a los ojos – sus cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor – la chispa en sus pupilas le hizo contener el aliento. Molesto consigo mismo, Kanda no pudo evitar repasarle con la mirada; sabiéndose en desventaja, chasqueó la lengua, irritado; e ignoró al Moyashi todo lo que pudo.

- ¡Ah, que molesto eres, Reever-kun! – Komui gritó, llamando la atención de Allen, quien había desistido en mirar a Kanda. – Ya, ya, déjalo así.

- Ah, Supervisor, sólo no lo olvide ¿ok?

- Sí, sí, como seaaaaa – Komui miró a los dos chicos, sonriéndole al menor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y un "Buenos días" – Que bueno que llegas, por lo que veo te he mando a llamar en mal momento… ¿Ocupado?

- En lo absoluto – Allen se sentó en la misma plaza en la que Kanda descansaba, con un puesto en separación – Ya habíamos terminado… ¿En que se me solicita?

- Oh, correcto. – Komui se ajusto la montura de sus lentes, elevando unas carpetas que tenia sobre su escritorio desordenado, en realidad, la habitación estaba completamente llena de papeles regados que Allen había tenido perfecto cuidado en no pisarlos por miedo en meterse en problemas.

Reever recibió las carpetas de las manos de Komui con un gesto cansado, su mirada fulminante señalo los papeles que hace unos minutos había descargado en el escritorio del chino; pero éste le ignoró muy campante, postergando la discusión para más tarde… o tal vez ideando una de las suyas. El austriaco le entregó a cada uno una copia del informe preliminar. Allen miró confundido la carpeta negra que tenia entre manos, Kanda a diferencia de él, empezó a ojearle con un gesto indiferente; Allen no se atrevió a imitar las acciones de su compañero, no hasta que Komui se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

- Tienen una misión juntos, Allen-kun – Komui fue directo, analizando la reacción del menor, no por la misión en sí, no porque no creyera que el menor no estuviera preparado para su nuevo trabajo como Exorcista. Era otra razón.

- … ¿Misión? – Allen miró a quién sería su compañero de misión. Y la incomodidad se albergó en su pecho. - ¿Dónde es?

- Irán a un pueblo viñedo al norte de Italia… ¿Has estado en Italia antes, Allen-kun?

Allen asintió escuetamente, con dificultad pensó en el tiempo que su maestro y él habían viajado hasta "la bota"; no había sido precisamente en Verona, sino en Venecia que él y Cross Marian había ido a dar sus vueltas por la redonda. Más que todo su Maestro, quién había veces que se perdía por días y Allen tenía que trabajar, navegando esas góndolas que se paseaban por el "Gran Canal". Había sido una buena experiencia, después de todo, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones los paseos en góndola resultaban incomodos por la simple razón de que ver a un niño medio extraño recorriendo los canelas acuáticos eran un poco… diferente a lo que los italianos estaban acostumbrados. Había días que no hacía ningún viaje por ello.

Una experiencia más sumada a su repertorio. El tiempo, sin embargo curaba las heridas, y Allen estaba protegido. Tenia que estarlo.

- Sé que es muy pronto, y que debes estar nervioso, pero no te preocupes. Confío en que harás un buen trabajo.  
>- … ¿De qué trata la misión? – Komui sonrió.<p>

- M… es un pueblo que está cerca del Territorio del Lago Garda, en Verona. – Komui les miró a ambos, sus manos entrelazadas apoyaban a su quijada – Se han notificado desapariciones de personas en la región de M…, la policía no ha podido confirmar el paradero de estás personas. Bien puede tratarse de una simple coincidencia, o el indició de que algo estaba pasando en M…; el temor es más agravado desde lo que pasó en Ipswich. Por ello es necesario que vayan a confirmar lo que sucede en los alrededores, hay una gran posibilidad de que se trate de Akumas, y lo mejor es actuar con rapidez.

Allen asintió, incomodo, el recuerdo de Ipswich, Nariem y todos los que conoció; no mermaba, era el alicante para su siguiente paso. Pero que alguien más lo dijera… ah, le recordaba lo que no pudo hacer.

- Las desapariciones tienen a toda la región en un estado de alerta, sucedió así la última vez – Reever tomó la palabra – Primero empezaban a desaparecer personas, y luego nos encontrábamos con ataques que para ese entonces eran imposibles de explicarse o entenderse.

Allen asintió, comprendiendo lo que el austriaco había dicho. Día Cero, así le llamaban; Allen intuía que era ese suceso de lo que muchas personas hablaban a voces silenciosas, incluso Mina y Nariem. El miedo nunca se olvida por completo, al menos el cuerpo no lo hacía, y para todos, esas desapariciones, sumadas a la destrucción completa en Ipswich, eran la prueba de una tragedia que volvía a tocar a sus puertas.

- Marcharan está tarde, preparen su equipaje. Estén listos.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Allen despertó con un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón latía con prisa. Sintió un movimiento a su alrededor, y aclarando poco a poco su mente, las ideas se entrelazaron en su mente confundida por el sueño – "ese sueño" – y entendiendo al instante. El helicóptero había llegado después de tres horas o más de vuelo. Kanda se movió de su puesto, sin notar la incomoda situación de su compañero; la voz de Toma – el limpiador que los acompañaría durante toda la misión – recordó a Allen el motivo de su viaje.<p>

- Hemos llegado, maestros exorcistas.

Allen agachó la cabeza entre sus piernas, su cuerpo aun respondía sensible a los efectos producidos en él por aquel sueño recurrente desde sus días en la Orden. La necesidad de aquella persona desconocida que no se apiadaba antes sus ruegos y llamados; un hombre. Por un instante, sintió como gritaba el nombre de aquella persona, la claridad de quién podría ser pero cuando iba a hacerlo, despertó… ¿Por qué no podía saber quién era?

- Muévete, Moyashi.

Ni siquiera el Moyashi insistente con el que Kanda parecía ser testarudo para referirse a Allen, le importó. Le miró, y Kanda, a un paso de bajar al hangar, paró. No había una maldita razón para que el Moyashi le importara en ese momento, mucho menos si éste tenia un momento sensiblero y se largaba a llorar por vaya a saber tú que mierda. Durante todo el viaje, el Moyashi se había estado moviendo entre sueños, como no notarlo, y ahora lloraba ¿Qué pasaba por esa estúpida cabeza…? Y todo fue un poco más claro, como sí lo entendiera, casi como si su mente se iluminara con una idea… tal vez por ello se enfureció más consigo mismo.

- Kanda…

- Sal de una vez – y siempre terminaba pagándola con el albino, mirándole con esos fríos ojos azules que decían todo y nada al mismo tiempo – No quiero perder mí tiempo contigo, entre más rápido terminemos, mejor.

El hangar al que habían llegado, Allen tenía entendido, les fue concedido un permiso especial por la misma embajada italiana para que pudieran hacer uso de ella cuanto quisieran. Los viajes en la Orden funcionaban así, Allen no tendría que preocuparse por Visas o inmigración; cuando estaba con Cross era un grave problema que alguien mencionara inmigración, más que nada porque, constitucionalmente, Allen no existía. No tenia identificación, como no sabía que el día en que nació, o quienes eran sus padres; por ende, el viaje legalmente durante sus años con Cross no era una opción viable. Tampoco Marian Cross parecía estar muy interesado en su "protegido" para reparar en detalles tan insignificantes.

En Italia hacia tanto frío como en Londres, que ahora mismo padecía una tormenta de nieve que Allen estaba feliz de haber dejado atrás. Si había nacido en un mes de invierno, como todos parecían creer, pues que mal su cuerpo se había capacitado para ello, aunque a decir verdad, no tenía una preferencia ni por el calor ni por el frío. Se acomodó la gabardina, ocultando a sí su cabello blanco de cualquier mirada introspectiva, y aun cuando parecían que tenían la atención de la mayoría en aquel lugar. Porque todos estaban más concentrados en lo que aquellos sujetos representaban.

Sobre las gabardinas negras, se podía adivinar el uniforme negro que representaba a los exorcistas que formaban parte de la Orden negra, diferentes al traje de Toma – un traje formal negro –, los exorcistas vestían un informe negro, con ornamentas de oro y destellos carmesí. Esa misma mañana a Allen le había entregado su uniforme, luego de haber desayunado y encebado por Jerry que le encantaba darle de comer al albino. Un estrella de ocho puntas era el emblema que más lo caracterizaba en ser parte de la Orden, sólo los exorcistas y el Supervisor General – en este caso Komui – se les permitía usarlo en sus trajes.

- Según nuestros informes, en los alrededores se respira un ambiente nervioso por las continuas desapariciones en M...; - Toma se le acercó, dándole la maleta a Allen, encaminándolo dentro –desde lo sucedido en Ipswich, la mayoría ha entrado en un pánico constante, no sabemos la forma en que vayan actuar de ahora en adelante… El miedo puede cegar a muchas personas.

- … Y venimos a ayudarles.

- Podría decirse de esa forma – contestó Toma, mirándole detenidamente – Muchos han apoyado a qué la Orden haga lo que haga, para nadie es desconocido el trabajo que hacemos… También por ello, están nerviosos. Temen que pase lo mismo.

- Tenemos que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo ¿no?... Porque muchos confían en la Orden, y lo que representa.  
>- Tonterías – Allen se detuvo, la personas que había respondido no había sido Toma, lo que le sorprendía, porque no creía que Kanda en algún momento estuviese escuchando lo que estaba hablando con el limpiador – ¿Te sientes bien pensando de esa manera?<p>

- ¿Qué?... ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Esas insulsas ideas, realmente eres un idiota…

- ¡Espera, Kanda!

Pero el japonés no le escuchó y siguió su camino sin mirarlo nuevamente; Allen quedó atrás, su mente confundida por las cortas palabras de Kanda. El japonés había demostrado siempre ser así, distanciado de todos los que le rodeaban, no le gustaba estar rodeado de los demás… y también había descubierto que tenía mal humor. Y Allen era una de las personas que más mal humor le ha causado.

- Todos tienen sus razones, ¿no crees así?

- Supongo…

Un auto les esperaba para llevarlos a M… Kanda había subido ya y esperaban solamente a que Toma y Allen ocuparan sus puestos. Dentro del carro, Allen saludo al conductor, Gon, su trabajo era el mismo que el de Toma: limpiador. Allen no estaba seguro lo que ellos hacían – un limpiador era… –, no le había preguntado a Komui, y el momento había pasado con Toma. Además el ambiente que les rodeaba estaba un poco incomodo, Kanda había pasado a ignorar su existencia, como venía haciendo desde que Allen había llegado a la Orden. No entendía lo que el mayor estaba tratando de hacer, específicamente hace unos minutos, diciéndole ése tipo de cosas y luego pasarle de largo. No le entendía, como tampoco entendía su propia insistencia en molestarse ese tipo de cosas… Kanda llegaba a trastornarle, incluso más que Cross. Depresión.

- ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? – rompió el silencio que los rodeaba, esperando no incomodar a ciertas personas.  
>Y por esas personas tenía en la mente específicamente a Kanda Yuu. Pero éste parecía nuevamente en esa actitud suya: Te ignorare porque no me interesas, un poco complejo quizás.<p>

- La familia Baldi tiene lazos con la Orden desde sus raíces, así que se no has concedido un permiso especial para alojarnos en sus tierras, es en M..., facilita las cosas.

- Son muy amables.

- Che – era la primera interacción de Kanda con quienes les rodeaba, aunque fuera un chasquido solamente.  
>Allen mejor no dijo nada, algo le decía que si empezaba a discutir con su compañero en aquellos momentos, terminaría muy mal. La actitud de Kanda solamente confirmaba que el japonés tenia malas impresiones de él; tonto, cabeza hueca… idiosincrasia reunidas en un solo ser. Allen sólo quería llevarla por la paz, hacer bien su trabajo y que nadie saliese herido. Y para ello, Kanda y él tenían que empezar a llevarse bien, desde ahora. Algo que debían discutir cuando no estuvieran en un auto en movimiento, por supuesto. No se fiaba, no desde lo de Lavi.<p>

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar?

- Concluyó que llegaremos entrada la noche – respondió esta vez Gon, quien no despegaba su vista de la carretera resbaladiza por el hielo – Descansaremos hasta la mañana siguiente, podrán hablar con la policía italiana para que les brinda más información sobre las personas desaparecidas si así lo desean.

- Me parece bien…

- Che, tonterías. ¿Por qué demonios deberíamos perder nuestro tiempo en estupideces como esas? – Kanda finalmente les miró, pasando olímpicamente del seño fruncido de Allen – ¿No se supone que es ese su trabajo…?

- Entiendo, Maestro Kanda, sólo creí que quería inspeccionar por si mismo la información.

- Error… Quiero terminar con esto ya.

- Entendido, Maestro Kanda – Toma cabeceo en afirmación a los dos exorcistas, más al mayor con actitud molesta. Parecía que el humor de Kanda estaba en flor.

- No tienes porqué ser tan grosero, Kanda.

- Me tiene sin cuidado tu opinión, Moyashi.

- Es Allen… ¿Te entrara en la cabeza alguna vez?... Toma y Gon están haciendo un buen trabajo, tu actitud es la que está resultando intolerante.

- ¿Seguirás con el sermón, imbécil?

- Yo quisiera hablar con los residentes, Toma.

- ¿Eh? – el limpiador miró a ambos chicos, Allen le miraba y Kanda miraba al albino claramente cabreado – Oh, si, claro.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer, Moyashi?

- Mi trabajo, Kanda… ¿Tú no?

- Che – y el recorrido hasta M…, desde ese momento, fue en completo silencio.

Entrada la noche, el cielo oscuro y la amenaza latente de una nueva tormenta de nieve; el automóvil negro que conducía tanto a los dos exorcistas como a los limpiadores, entró en el Valle campestre de M..., el paisaje revestía de blanco lo que una vez fue verde. Allen despabilo cuando el auto se detuvo ante la verja que abriéndose lentamente le permitió la entrada; conduciéndolos hasta la mansión de la Familia Baldi. Y ahí, esperándoles estaba un hombre vestido de traje negro, estilo chambelán del siglo XIX.

Bajaron del auto, compadeciéndose del frío que les atacó en el primer sablazo. Kanda miró a sus alrededores, la noche era espesa y la luz de la luna apenas mostraba su valentía crepuscular, ocultándose indómita tras las nubes que presagiaban tormenta. Gruñó, sin detectar el peligro que había sentido cuando arribaron a la capital de los mausoleos; su único trabajo era eliminar a los Akumas, y para ello tenía que encontrarlos. Yuu estaba encandilado, miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza… específicamente una "¿Por qué aun no les habían atacado?" Sintió el peligro, el acecho, pero tan pronto como se manifestó, desapareció. Algo estaban planeando.

Yuu ni siquiera escuchó la bienvenida que les otorgaron, no dirigió la palabra cuando fue presentado, solamente miró al hombre un segundo y siguió con su escrutinio el paraje. Extensas tierras, lo que antes fue un verde paramo. La carretera que colindaba hasta la próxima ciudad, donde las desapariciones surcaron la zona completa. Silencioso, extrañamente silencioso y claro. El mayordomo les pidió entrar, siendo escuchado por el japonés. El espadachín estaba alerta a cualquier cosa que sucediera alrededor de aquella densa noche, y aunque quisiera terminar de inmediato con su trabajo – y sobre todo desligarse de la plaga que le habían arrimado – tenia que esperar, esperar hasta que los Akumas decidieran atacar. Entonces el con Mugen en mano – la Katana que blindaba en su cintura – los acabaría. Todo terminado.

Sin embargo, fue la paralización de Allen lo que le llamó la atención del japonés, agraviándole con ese mal presentimiento que aun recorría sus venas. Siguió la dirección del mocoso, encontrándose con una senda a penas visible y que podría ser catalogada como un camino. Y un aserradero. No le preguntó nada. Más que nada observando los gestos concentrados en el menor, quien no parecía recaer de todas las miradas puestas sobre él. Allen se espoleó solamente para dirigirse al mayordomo, con el mismo semblante incrustado en el rostro.

- Había una chica ahí – y señalo a la dirección donde ahora nuevamente su mirada se posaba.

- Oh, de seguro es Lala, joven – respondió el mayordomo, en un perfecto dialecto ingles con el característico acento italiano. Sus ojos negros siguieron la indicación de su huésped, más nervioso de lo que aparentaba estar – Es una de las criadas de la casa Baldi, pero no se preocupe, la mandó a llamar ahora mismo. Por favor – se refirió a todos esta vez – vengan conmigo, deben estar helándose.

Allen pareció recordar donde estaba y en que situación porque asintió al llamado del mayordomo con una media sonrisa surcando su rostro. Pero Yuu había sido el único que aun estaba alertado por la reacción del menor, sopesando que la actitud del chico tenía una razón más allá de la lógica de una mujer cualquiera vagando a mitad de la noche y con éste clima. Sin proponérselo si quiera, llamó la atención de Allen sin que sus acompañantes lo notaran.

- ¿Qué mierda vista?

- Ya lo he dicho, ha sido una chica – respondió de igual forma Allen, indolente ante la mascareta del japonés – No es nada, simplemente me pareció… que estaba un poco nerviosa.

- Che.

- Es decir, creó que algo le pasa. Me preocupa, no se si debimos dejarlo así.

- ¿Solamente eso? ¿No sientes nada más a tu alrededor?

Allen le miró, sin entenderle en un principio, pero su mente se aclaró cuando aquellos ojos oscuros insistían en observarle directamente, sin mediarse esquivo. Una actitud que el japonés siempre tomaba cuando el albino estaba a su alrededor. Acarició su ojo izquierdo, donde la cicatriz era visible, negando con la cabeza. Pero un mal presentimiento se cernía sobre los dos exorcistas.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Su respiración alterada, el frío vaho escapando de sus labios, y unas vendas, alcohol y desinfectantes en las manos; de esa manera había entrado Lala al aserradero, sin percatarse siquiera que había sido descubierta por dos ojos grises en su huida a aquel solitario lugar. Los latidos de su corazón se calmaron poco a poco, y con lo que traía en manos, caminó entro los troncos, y maquinarias pesadas hasta una habitación pequeña, detrás de todo aquel desorden. La habitación estaba en desuso, en invierno el aserradero cerraba sus puertas, para abrirlas nuevamente tras los meses de invierno. Aquella habitación había servido fielmente para que el administrador realice su trabajo, y ahora Lala podía utilizarla a su gusto.<p>

Cerró la puerta, encontrándose, una vez acostumbrada a la oscuridad en la habitación – las ventanas selladas, y ni una lumbre corría a las sombras – con la figura de un hombre perturbado por sueños. Se acercó hasta él, mojando el trapo que reposaba anteriormente en su frente en agua fría; enjuagando la frente surcada por sudor caliente. El hombre murmura palabras indistinguibles que llegaban oídos de la chica.

Lala se amarró el cabello largo rubio en una larga coleta, mientras se preparaba nuevamente para curar la transferidas heridas de su amado, las cuales parecían no desear curarse, por más empeño y esfuerzo que ella hiciera por hacerlas desaparecer. Un gruñido alertó a la joven de que su amado iba despertando de su casi inconciencia, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, brillando con un deseo insano que ella reconocía, y del cual aun luchaba el hombre encastrado en aquellas cuatros paredes. Lala le acarició el cabello, tarareando dulcemente, mientras la claridad regresaba a los ojos del hombre.

- Guzol – susurró suavemente su nombre.

En cuestión se vio atrapada por una de esas manos, sujetándole con fuerza de su antebrazo, Lala siseó por el dolor, pero en lugar de alejarse de su agresor; se acercó más a él, besándole en los labios, llamándole una y otra vez, hasta que los ojos de su amado se llenaron de lágrimas. El agarre disminuyo, hasta convertirse en una leve caricia de disculpas. Lala le sonrió, acurrucándose en el pecho de Guzol, amortiguándose con el latir de su corazón, refrescándose con tan ligera sensación. Esperanza.

La voz de Guzol la atrajo nuevamente: – ¿Ellos llegaron? – Lala no contestó, temiendo lo que su amado pudiera estar tramando. Sin embargo, asintió minutos después, corroborando que Guzol le hubiese entendido, pues una sonrisa se adhirió en el rostro del agonizante.

- No quiero hacerlo – gimoteó ella, al ver aquella mirada cristalina nuevamente en los ojos de su amado – Y tú tampoco; por favor, Guzol.

- Lala – Guzol padeció un nuevo ataque, la joven se alejó de él, sujetándole de los antebrazos con increíble fuerza mientras su amado se retorcía de dolor. Gruñendo y siseando baba que emanaba de su boca.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí. ¿me oyes? – le sujetó más fuerte, abrazándose a su tórax lampiño, su frente surcada por la misma mescolanza de dolor que Guzol – No dejaré que nos separen, tranquilo, tranquilo.

- La-la

- Estoy aquí, contigo. Recuerda lo que me dijiste… Ni la muerte, ¿lo recuerdas?

Lo que parecía el cruel avance de un veneno mortal en el cuerpo del joven, las palabras de su amada fueron su antídoto; hipnotizado y olvidándose del dolor, se aferró a ella, con la misma voluntariedad que ella lo hacía. Respiró el aroma de sus cabellos, sollozando quedamente junto a Lala, doblegado nuevamente por el dolor que acompasaba su cuerpo y lo mandaba nuevamente a un letargo lleno de sombras y tentaciones. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, pero era él, Guzol, el único culpable de ello.

- Lo siento, perdóname.

- Guzol…

- … Te amo, Lala. Te amo.

Lala entonces empezó a cantar, no tarareando más; cantó una nana que mandó directamente a Gozu al mundo de los sueños, y le enseñó el camino de regreso. La nana se escuchó, destilando amor y confortando con su calor, hasta que Guzol cerró los ojos y su respiración se acompasó. Lala le miró, y creando fuerza del desgate de su propia espíritu cerró ella también los ojos, con la firme convicción de ser lo primero que Guzol viera cuando abriera los ojos.

- Lo siento, perdóname tú a mí.

_"Ni siquiera la muerte, envidiosa como era, pudo realmente separarlos"._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Me he tardado, supongo, pero la inspiración se habia ido para otros lares y no queria mi compñaia en esta hisotria, pero, hey, estoy de regresó. Especialmente después de reescribir éste capi un millon de eves, cambiando el principio, quitando esto de aqui porque creo que aun es demasiado pronto, y las ideas van vagando solas, XD, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, y aquellas que le gusten la historia espero que esto les guste. Gracias.

http: / / t w i t t e r . c o m / #! /Lirio Castel.

Tambien mi blog:

http: / / lirio-chan . blog spot . com

Espero verlas pronto XD

Su cuerpo era humano, su mente actuaba como uno – tan egoísta como sólo un humano podía serlo – su corazón latía por tal manera, y su alma, oh Dios, su alma; si ésta podía ser corrompida, destruida, y utilizada… ¿Acaso eso no significaba que era humano?  
>Después de todo, sólo un humano podía caer tan bajo por amor.<br>Capitulo 5: ¿A dónde vamos, y porqué contigo?  
>A esa hora de la noche nunca se atrevía salir, siempre había temido a la oscuridad ciñendo sobre sus pies su cadena turbulenta; el escozor de aquellas ocasiones cuando aun era niña, y temía hasta de su propia sombra era igual a la de estos momentos; sólo un poco diferente. Tenía miedo, porque no podía encontrarle, se odiaba por ser tan inútil, por haberle dejado marchar y no irse con él. Ahora debía encontrarle por esa aterrorizante sensación que nublaba sus sentidos y el buen juicio.<br>Él la amaba, lo había demostrado muchas veces, por ende no podía perderle; aun cuando se debiera a un estúpido sueño sin fundamentos. Dios, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde? Un ruido de ramas secas la hizo detenerse en su sitio, el viento soplaba y le recordaba el frío de invierno. La cosecha estaba hibernando, y la gran casona estaba muy lejos. Es más, dudaba que hubiera alguien por aquí a esas alturas de la noche… 'Sólo él'.  
>De su boca quiso salir su nombre, llamarlo para asegurarse de haber encontrado a la persona que buscaba, pero no podía. Sentía su cuerpo congelado y sus cuerdas vocales no le respondían. Cuando pudo proferir un sonido, fue más un gemido acongojado por el puro terror que le cubría. Ahí, de nuevo, el mismo sonido. Pasos que se acercaban a ella. ¿Era él? ¿Estaba ahí…?<br>No sólo el sueño le aterrorizaba de ideas malas preconcebidas; los periódicos y las noticias de las desapariciones que azotaban a M…, le daban mal agüero. No debió haberlo dejado ir. ¿Y si no era él?... y ¿Qué pasa si fuera…"eso"? nuevamente se odió por lo que pensó, se odió por su debilidad, ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Salir corriendo pidiendo ayuda aun sin confirmar que sus sospechas eran correctas? Y si de ser el caso eran así, ¿Realmente creía que podrían ayudarle? ¿Por qué aun no le había atacado? Si realmente era… "aquello", entonces ¿Por qué?  
>¿Y si no fuera así? No supo como, pero dio un paso adelante, llena de valentía, como él solía decirle, "No temas, entrelaza tu mano conmigo". Y aunque él no estuviera aquí, el lazo era fuerte como para hacerle sentir todo lo contrario…. Era tan tonta. Sacó el valor, dio un segundo paso, y su garganta le respondió, primero un quejido, su boca estaba seca; y segundos después las palabras comenzaron a tener sentido.<br>- G-Guzol… – sólo un grito distorsionó la silenciosa noche en M…, y nuevamente el silencio.  
>_Allen era ahora un exorcista, y el desaparecido General Cross Marian era su tutor. Cross no había dado señales de vida desde la última vez que Allen recibió uno de esos horribles papeles que llamaban "facturas", pagares. Para ese momento, Komui sabía que era casi imposible comunicarse con él. Tenían a Timcampy, el viejo Golem del general Cross… Sin embargo, no era lo suficiente; los altos mandos demandaban la aparición de Cross Marian en la Orden y aun así no se sabía nada de él. Allen no les podía dar respuestas sobre lo que le había pasado a Cross.<br>Habían sido incontables las veces que el pelirrojo había hecho de las suyas, lo dejaba botado, y podía pasar meses sin tener noticias de él – bueno, no del todo – por ello, cuando a Allen le preguntaron que fue lo que ocasiono que el General Cross le haya abandonado sin ninguna razón en apariencia, no sabia que responder, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado… aunque el albino estaba perturbado por lo que había ocurrido la última vez que había estado con Cross… El problema era que no estaba seguro del todo.  
>- No lo sé – Komui había dado la mismas respuestas.<br>Los altos Mandos estaban en crisis, su ira se transmitía en alegatos sin fundamentos que perjudicaban a Komui con dolores de cabeza; era un momento tenso en toda la Orden, y al parecer la llegada de Allen había vuelto las cosas más insoportables. Estaba al tanto de las diferencias y las posibles reacciones de sus nuevos compañeros, desde que se supo la desaparición de su Maestro, parecían que todos estaban demasiados paranoicos.  
>- Pudo haber sido atacado – Cross Marian era conocido como el mejor exorcista de la Orden, para sorpresa de Allen que había conocido una parte del General que hubiese preferido olvidar.<br>- Tampoco es de sorprenderse – Komui había sido muy paciente, a pesar de todo.  
>Desde los últimos días el chino había estado un poco extraño con él, parecía evitarlo, y era algo que no le cuadraba en la cabeza al menor; los exámenes habían terminado, dando paso a una nueva orden por parte del Supervisor en jefe. Conociendo a Cross Marian como creía conocerlo, Komui suponía que el General no le importaría educar a su aprendiz; mucho menos cuando éste se le había autoimpuesto, y sobre todo cuando estaba seguro que había alguna razón oculta, por la cual, Cross Marian había decidido desaparecer de un momento a otro, sabiendo lo que ya sabían.<br>Debido a eso, Komui había decidido, si Allen quería ser exorcista, tenia que entrenarse. Dudaba que Cross le hubiese enseñado algo al chico además de sus malas costumbres… que esperaba que no fuera así.  
>La persona perfecta para éste trabajo era Marie.<br>Marie no era sólo un hombre imponente – "Grande" –, era muy amable, y en contra de la apariencia, Allen supuso que le iba ir bien con el afroamericano. Descubrió, en una ocasión sorprenderte, que Marie era ciego; entonces Allen se dio cuenta de verdad de las diferencias que habían entre todos los exorcistas de la Orden… De alguna forma se sintió más cómodo. Tal vez no fuera lo correcto, pero quería creer que podría adaptarse a éste lugar.  
>- ¿Ves sus almas?<p>

Allen odiaba el invierno porque hacia demasiado frío, recordaba una vieja leyenda sobre la razón del invierno que había escuchado una vez cuando era niño; le gustaba ir a escuchar a un viejo del primer pueblo que visitó junto con Cross, el hombre era ciego, así que Allen se había ganado por ello su simpatía. Porque no podía identificar al niño demonio…El mito de la nieve, cuando las lágrimas se congelaron por el dolor de la soledad.  
>Marie y Allen estaban en uno de los salones de entrenamiento, era temprano en la mañana y Allen no había ido a desayunar aún. Debido a ello, se sentía tan cansado últimamente, agregando el hecho que últimamente sus noches habían sido muy incomodas.<br>- Las almas de los Akumas… ¿Las ves? – el ambiente era un poco tenso. Miró a Marie, quien aunque no parecía molesto, tenía un aura que Allen no podía identificar con claridad. Ese algo de lo que no estaba seguro… – ¿Sabes que "eso" te causara problemas?  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- No son muchos a quienes les importa realmente sus almas – Allen lo pensó, las palabras de Marie eran ciertas, vaya que lo eran. Porque los Akumas eran odiados por todos, no importa si hubiesen sido un ser querido – Para la Orden son pecadores que desafiaron a Dios, que causaron dolor y destrucción a su paso. Traidores.  
>- ¿Qué piensas tú de ellos?<br>- … No pienso nada, porque mi deber es pelear, nada más.  
>- ¿Por qué? – A Allen le gustaría conocer las razones por las que Marie había escogido está vida, bien podría ser que no tuviera otra opción; si tenía el poder… porque no.<br>- Hace ochos años hubo alguien que me salvó… supongo que mi forma de pagárselo, es ésta. Haciendo lo mismo por mi prójimo.  
>- … Yo… no quiero perder a nadie más… No quiero verlos sufrir tampoco.<p>

Marie le miró, aquel sentimiento de nuevo, ahora Allen podía identificarlo con seguridad. "Lástima". Y no lo culpaba, porque incluso él no entendía lo que pensaba. El recordatorio de aquella seguridad se formaba cada noche al ir a dormir, era en esos momentos que Allen pensaba que era lo correcto, porque en sus sueños, las almas como la del Sr. Laurens regresaban a su memoria, adoloridas, culpables... Engañadas, porque por un segundo desearon más y más. Tal vez felicidad.  
>Y aunque Allen no estaba seguro que fue lo que desearon, porque se dejaron tentar por la serpiente; simplemente no podía actuar como si no existieran. Su ojo izquierdo estaba ahí para ello, a pesar de que no sabía aun porque era él el único que podía verlos. La leyenda de los Akumas… Hace ochos años, había dicho Marie, hace ocho años había dicho Komui, y hace ochos años había dicho Nariem. Realmente tenían razones para odiarlos… ¿no?<br>- Allen…  
>- Exorcista Allen Walker, reportarse en el despacho del Supervisor Komui, inmediatamente. – Un Golem volaba frente el rostro de Allen, a diferencia de su Timcampy, éste Golem era, con una cabeza más pequeña, negro. Y a diferencia de su Timcampy, sí parecía una maquina. Porque Allen empezaba a pensar que bien y Timcampy tenía voluntad propia.<br>Una gran tontería. Pero de nuevo, le perteneció a su maestro… entonces, ¿Qué debería pensar?  
>- Es mejor que vayas ahora, te estarán esperando. – Allen asintió, levantándose del suelo del Tatami.<br>Eran los únicos en el enorme salón de entrenamiento, suponía porque era aun muy temprano en la mañana. Y todos deberían estar desayunando en esos momentos, lo que le hacia recordar que no había desayunado aún, y que Jerry tendría que esperar su llegada, a menos que fuera opcional pasarse primero por el comedor. Habían dicho inmediatamente… Rayos, las buenas costumbres, tenía que ir con Komui primero.  
>- Allen – Miró a Marie a unos pasos de la salida, era obvio que Allen había olvidado lo que había estado hablando con Marie hace pocos minutos. Por el simple hecho que no le gustaba pensar en ello.<br>Había un sentimiento creciendo en su interior cada vez que pensaba en su nueva meta en la vida – era casi inspirador tener una meta finalmente – y sin embargo, se suponía que estaba mal como pensaba... No podía pensar en ellos como sus enemigos, simplemente no podía, porque el verdadero enemigo aquí era…  
>- Mis convicciones siguen siendo las mismas, mi decisión ha sido tomada. Yo también lo hago por alguien… Por ellos. – sus ojos grises brillaban con una luz que aunque Marie no podía verla, su sentido del oído estaba tan desarrollado y los latidos del corazón del menor eran tan delatadores, que no podía desconfiar en las palabras del albino.<br>Y sin embargo…  
>- Sólo cuida de ti mismo – era tan doloroso.<br>- Lo haré  
>Marie guardó silencio, escuchando los pasos de Allen alejándose poco a poco; y cuando casi no pudo escucharlos más, fue cuando finalmente volvió a hablar: – Y ¿Qué hay de ti? ... ¿Qué sucederá contigo…Allen?_<br>Sinónimos como molesto, encabritado…. Jodidamente irritado describían con exactitud los sentimientos de Yuu Kanda en este momento; Komui lo hacia para molestarle, esa paja no se la creía nadie, pero ya, en parte era su culpa… por creerle a ese maldito lunático. Una misión no le caería mal para limar las asperezas que últimamente lograban mantenerlo durante todo el día de mal humor. Pero el problema no era eso… ¿Por qué diablos él tenía que ser el compañero del Moyashi en su "primera" misión?  
>- Allen-kun aun no es capaz de controlar sus poderes, Kanda-kun. Por eso creo que lo más conveniente para él es que vaya contigo… eres el más experimentado, después de todo – a Kanda no le gustó esa afirmación, porque sospechaba que el chino tramaba algo más.<br>Los altos mandos querían mandar de una vez al Moyashi al campo de batalla, bien, pues que se las arreglara por sí solo; el idiota del albino había decidido solito dejarse en las manos de unos completos desconocidos. Esa gloria de paz y esperanza estaba pasada de moda; esa actitud de caballero en armadura… quién lo diría, aun le seguía molestando. Kanda estaba en contra, desde el principio, y aun así, ¿Qué más podía hacer él…? Kanda Yuu no era nadie, en esos momentos, no para Allen.  
>- … ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – Komui le miró desde su puesto, sus ojos interrogaban a la persona frente así.<br>El temple frío de Kanda Yuu siempre ocultaba los miles de pensamientos y sensaciones que sabia que rondaban en aquella cabeza oriental; Kanda a pesar que se guardaba todo para sí, Komui podía afirmar con seguridad que era lo que más le preocupaba al espadachín de la Orden. Después de todo éste tiempo, seguramente Kanda se debería sentir impotente.  
>- Cállate – le respondió Yuu, molesto, mirándole con furia contenida en sus bellos ojos azules – No es de tu incumbencia.<br>El toque en la puerta detuvo cualquier otro comentario por parte de Komui; Reever entró en el despacho, con una pila de papeles en las manos, alegando algo sobre la responsabilidad y esas cosas que hacían que el espíritu trabajador de Komui se fuera por los cielos. Odiaba el trabajo de oficina. Sin embargo, no fue el único que entró en el despacho, y la persona en cuestión se presento con una pequeña sonrisa amarrada en su rostro.  
>Yuu le miró por un segundo, el Moyashi usaba unos pantalones ajustados, negros, y botas negras, dos centímetros bajo la rodilla; una camisa azul pegada a su esbelto cuerpo – sudado por el esfuerzo físico de aquella mañana – marcando los pequeños músculos que el entrenamiento con Marie le estaba otorgando. Y cuando Allen le miró a los ojos – sus cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor – la chispa en sus pupilas le hizo contener el aliento. Molesto consigo mismo, Kanda no pudo evitar repasarle con la mirada; sabiéndose en desventaja, chasqueó la lengua, irritado; e ignoró al Moyashi todo lo que pudo.<br>- ¡Ah, que molesto eres, Reever-kun! – Komui gritó, llamando la atención de Allen, quien había desistido en mirar a Kanda. – Ya, ya, déjalo así.  
>- Ah, Supervisor, sólo no lo olvide ¿ok?<br>- Sí, sí, como seaaaaa – Komui miró a los dos chicos, sonriéndole al menor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y un "Buenos días" – Que bueno que llegas, por lo que veo te he mando a llamar en mal momento… ¿Ocupado?  
>- En lo absoluto – Allen se sentó en la misma plaza en la que Kanda descansaba, con un puesto en separación – Ya habíamos terminado… ¿En que se me solicita?<br>- Oh, correcto. – Komui se ajusto la montura de sus lentes, elevando unas carpetas que tenia sobre su escritorio desordenado, en realidad, la habitación estaba completamente llena de papeles regados que Allen había tenido perfecto cuidado en no pisarlos por miedo en meterse en problemas.  
>Reever recibió las carpetas de las manos de Komui con un gesto cansado, su mirada fulminante señalo los papeles que hace unos minutos había descargado en el escritorio del chino; pero éste le ignoró muy campante, postergando la discusión para más tarde… o tal vez ideando una de las suyas. El austriaco le entregó a cada uno una copia del informe preliminar. Allen miró confundido la carpeta negra que tenia entre manos, Kanda a diferencia de él, empezó a ojearle con un gesto indiferente; Allen no se atrevió a imitar las acciones de su compañero, no hasta que Komui se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.<br>- Tienen una misión juntos, Allen-kun – Komui fue directo, analizando la reacción del menor, no por la misión en sí, no porque no creyera que el menor no estuviera preparado para su nuevo trabajo como Exorcista. Era otra razón.  
>- … ¿Misión? – Allen miró a quién sería su compañero de misión. Y la incomodidad se albergó en su pecho. - ¿Dónde es?<br>- Irán a un pueblo viñedo al norte de Italia… ¿Has estado en Italia antes, Allen-kun?  
>Allen asintió escuetamente, con dificultad pensó en el tiempo que su maestro y él habían viajado hasta "la bota"; no había sido precisamente en Verona, sino en Venecia que él y Cross Marian había ido a dar sus vueltas por la redonda. Más que todo su Maestro, quién había veces que se perdía por días y Allen tenía que trabajar, navegando esas góndolas que se paseaban por el "Gran Canal". Había sido una buena experiencia, después de todo, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones los paseos en góndola resultaban incomodos por la simple razón de que ver a un niño medio extraño recorriendo los canelas acuáticos eran un poco… diferente a lo que los italianos estaban acostumbrados. Había días que no hacía ningún viaje por ello.<br>Una experiencia más sumada a su repertorio. El tiempo, sin embargo curaba las heridas, y Allen estaba protegido. Tenia que estarlo.  
>- Sé que es muy pronto, y que debes estar nervioso, pero no te preocupes. Confío en que harás un buen trabajo.<br>- … ¿De qué trata la misión? – Komui sonrió.  
>- M… es un pueblo que está cerca del Territorio del Lago Garda, en Verona. – Komui les miró a ambos, sus manos entrelazadas apoyaban a su quijada – Se han notificado desapariciones de personas en la región de M…, la policía no ha podido confirmar el paradero de estás personas. Bien puede tratarse de una simple coincidencia, o el indició de que algo estaba pasando en M…; el temor es más agravado desde lo que pasó en Ipswich. Por ello es necesario que vayan a confirmar lo que sucede en los alrededores, hay una gran posibilidad de que se trate de Akumas, y lo mejor es actuar con rapidez.<br>Allen asintió, incomodo, el recuerdo de Ipswich, Nariem y todos los que conoció; no mermaba, era el alicante para su siguiente paso. Pero que alguien más lo dijera… ah, le recordaba lo que no pudo hacer.  
>- Las desapariciones tienen a toda la región en un estado de alerta, sucedió así la última vez – Reever tomó la palabra – Primero empezaban a desaparecer personas, y luego nos encontrábamos con ataques que para ese entonces eran imposibles de explicarse o entenderse.<br>Allen asintió, comprendiendo lo que el austriaco había dicho. Día Cero, así le llamaban; Allen intuía que era ese suceso de lo que muchas personas hablaban a voces silenciosas, incluso Mina y Nariem. El miedo nunca se olvida por completo, al menos el cuerpo no lo hacía, y para todos, esas desapariciones, sumadas a la destrucción completa en Ipswich, eran la prueba de una tragedia que volvía a tocar a sus puertas.  
>- Marcharan está tarde, preparen su equipaje. Estén listos.<br>_ Allen despertó con un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón latía con prisa. Sintió un movimiento a su alrededor, y aclarando poco a poco su mente, las ideas se entrelazaron en su mente confundida por el sueño – "ese sueño" – y entendiendo al instante. El helicóptero había llegado después de tres horas o más de vuelo. Kanda se movió de su puesto, sin notar la incomoda situación de su compañero; la voz de Toma – el limpiador que los acompañaría durante toda la misión – recordó a Allen el motivo de su viaje.  
>- Hemos llegado, maestros exorcistas.<br>Allen agachó la cabeza entre sus piernas, su cuerpo aun respondía sensible a los efectos producidos en él por aquel sueño recurrente desde sus días en la Orden. La necesidad de aquella persona desconocida que no se apiadaba antes sus ruegos y llamados; un hombre. Por un instante, sintió como gritaba el nombre de aquella persona, la claridad de quién podría ser pero cuando iba a hacerlo, despertó… ¿Por qué no podía saber quién era?  
>- Muévete, Moyashi.<br>Ni siquiera el Moyashi insistente con el que Kanda parecía ser testarudo para referirse a Allen, le importó. Le miró, y Kanda, a un paso de bajar al hangar, paró. No había una maldita razón para que el Moyashi le importara en ese momento, mucho menos si éste tenia un momento sensiblero y se largaba a llorar por vaya a saber tú que mierda. Durante todo el viaje, el Moyashi se había estado moviendo entre sueños, como no notarlo, y ahora lloraba ¿Qué pasaba por esa estúpida cabeza…? Y todo fue un poco más claro, como sí lo entendiera, casi como si su mente se iluminara con una idea… tal vez por ello se enfureció más consigo mismo.  
>- Kanda…<br>- Sal de una vez – y siempre terminaba pagándola con el albino, mirándole con esos fríos ojos azules que decían todo y nada al mismo tiempo – No quiero perder mí tiempo contigo, entre más rápido terminemos, mejor.  
>El hangar al que habían llegado, Allen tenía entendido, les fue concedido un permiso especial por la misma embajada italiana para que pudieran hacer uso de ella cuanto quisieran. Los viajes en la Orden funcionaban así, Allen no tendría que preocuparse por Visas o inmigración; cuando estaba con Cross era un grave problema que alguien mencionara inmigración, más que nada porque, constitucionalmente, Allen no existía. No tenia identificación, como no sabía que el día en que nació, o quienes eran sus padres; por ende, el viaje legalmente durante sus años con Cross no era una opción viable. Tampoco Marian Cross parecía estar muy interesado en su "protegido" para reparar en detalles tan insignificantes.<br>En Italia hacia tanto frío como en Londres, que ahora mismo padecía una tormenta de nieve que Allen estaba feliz de haber dejado atrás. Si había nacido en un mes de invierno, como todos parecían creer, pues que mal su cuerpo se había capacitado para ello, aunque a decir verdad, no tenía una preferencia ni por el calor ni por el frío. Se acomodó la gabardina, ocultando a sí su cabello blanco de cualquier mirada introspectiva, y aun cuando parecían que tenían la atención de la mayoría en aquel lugar. Porque todos estaban más concentrados en lo que aquellos sujetos representaban.  
>Sobre las gabardinas negras, se podía adivinar el uniforme negro que representaba a los exorcistas que formaban parte de la Orden negra, diferentes al traje de Toma – un traje formal negro –, los exorcistas vestían un informe negro, con ornamentas de oro y destellos carmesí. Esa misma mañana a Allen le había entregado su uniforme, luego de haber desayunado y encebado por Jerry que le encantaba darle de comer al albino. Un estrella de ocho puntas era el emblema que más lo caracterizaba en ser parte de la Orden, sólo los exorcistas y el Supervisor General – en este caso Komui – se les permitía usarlo en sus trajes.<br>- Según nuestros informes, en los alrededores se respira un ambiente nervioso por las continuas desapariciones en M...; - Toma se le acercó, dándole la maleta a Allen, encaminándolo dentro –desde lo sucedido en Ipswich, la mayoría ha entrado en un pánico constante, no sabemos la forma en que vayan actuar de ahora en adelante… El miedo puede cegar a muchas personas.  
>- … Y venimos a ayudarles.<br>- Podría decirse de esa forma – contestó Toma, mirándole detenidamente – Muchos han apoyado a qué la Orden haga lo que haga, para nadie es desconocido el trabajo que hacemos… También por ello, están nerviosos. Temen que pase lo mismo.  
>- Tenemos que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo ¿no?... Porque muchos confían en la Orden, y lo que representa.<br>- Tonterías – Allen se detuvo, la personas que había respondido no había sido Toma, lo que le sorprendía, porque no creía que Kanda en algún momento estuviese escuchando lo que estaba hablando con el limpiador – ¿Te sientes bien pensando de esa manera?  
>- ¿Qué?... ¿De qué estas hablando?<br>- Esas insulsas ideas, realmente eres un idiota…  
>- ¡Espera, Kanda!<br>Pero el japonés no le escuchó y siguió su camino sin mirarlo nuevamente; Allen quedó atrás, su mente confundida por las cortas palabras de Kanda. El japonés había demostrado siempre ser así, distanciado de todos los que le rodeaban, no le gustaba estar rodeado de los demás… y también había descubierto que tenía mal humor. Y Allen era una de las personas que más mal humor le ha causado.  
>- Todos tienen sus razones, ¿no crees así?<br>- Supongo…  
>Un auto les esperaba para llevarlos a M… Kanda había subido ya y esperaban solamente a que Toma y Allen ocuparan sus puestos. Dentro del carro, Allen saludo al conductor, Gon, su trabajo era el mismo que el de Toma: limpiador. Allen no estaba seguro lo que ellos hacían – un limpiador era… –, no le había preguntado a Komui, y el momento había pasado con Toma. Además el ambiente que les rodeaba estaba un poco incomodo, Kanda había pasado a ignorar su existencia, como venía haciendo desde que Allen había llegado a la Orden. No entendía lo que el mayor estaba tratando de hacer, específicamente hace unos minutos, diciéndole ése tipo de cosas y luego pasarle de largo. No le entendía, como tampoco entendía su propia insistencia en molestarse ese tipo de cosas… Kanda llegaba a trastornarle, incluso más que Cross. Depresión.<br>- ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? – rompió el silencio que los rodeaba, esperando no incomodar a ciertas personas.  
>Y por esas personas tenía en la mente específicamente a Kanda Yuu. Pero éste parecía nuevamente en esa actitud suya: Te ignorare porque no me interesas, un poco complejo quizás.<br>- La familia Baldi tiene lazos con la Orden desde sus raíces, así que se no has concedido un permiso especial para alojarnos en sus tierras, es en M..., facilita las cosas.  
>- Son muy amables.<br>- Che – era la primera interacción de Kanda con quienes les rodeaba, aunque fuera un chasquido solamente.  
>Allen mejor no dijo nada, algo le decía que si empezaba a discutir con su compañero en aquellos momentos, terminaría muy mal. La actitud de Kanda solamente confirmaba que el japonés tenia malas impresiones de él; tonto, cabeza hueca… idiosincrasia reunidas en un solo ser. Allen sólo quería llevarla por la paz, hacer bien su trabajo y que nadie saliese herido. Y para ello, Kanda y él tenían que empezar a llevarse bien, desde ahora. Algo que debían discutir cuando no estuvieran en un auto en movimiento, por supuesto. No se fiaba, no desde lo de Lavi.<br>- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar?  
>- Concluyó que llegaremos entrada la noche – respondió esta vez Gon, quien no despegaba su vista de la carretera resbaladiza por el hielo – Descansaremos hasta la mañana siguiente, podrán hablar con la policía italiana para que les brinda más información sobre las personas desaparecidas si así lo desean.<br>- Me parece bien…  
>- Che, tonterías. ¿Por qué demonios deberíamos perder nuestro tiempo en estupideces como esas? – Kanda finalmente les miró, pasando olímpicamente del seño fruncido de Allen – ¿No se supone que es ese su trabajo…?<br>- Entiendo, Maestro Kanda, sólo creí que quería inspeccionar por si mismo la información.  
>- Error… Quiero terminar con esto ya.<br>- Entendido, Maestro Kanda – Toma cabeceo en afirmación a los dos exorcistas, más al mayor con actitud molesta. Parecía que el humor de Kanda estaba en flor.  
>- No tienes porqué ser tan grosero, Kanda.<br>- Me tiene sin cuidado tu opinión, Moyashi.  
>- Es Allen… ¿Te entrara en la cabeza alguna vez?... Toma y Gon están haciendo un buen trabajo, tu actitud es la que está resultando intolerante.<br>- ¿Seguirás con el sermón, imbécil?  
>- Yo quisiera hablar con los residentes, Toma.<br>- ¿Eh? – el limpiador miró a ambos chicos, Allen le miraba y Kanda miraba al albino claramente cabreado – Oh, si, claro.  
>- ¿Qué intentas hacer, Moyashi?<br>- Mi trabajo, Kanda… ¿Tú no?  
>- Che – y el recorrido hasta M…, desde ese momento, fue en completo silencio.<br>Entrada la noche, el cielo oscuro y la amenaza latente de una nueva tormenta de nieve; el automóvil negro que conducía tanto a los dos exorcistas como a los limpiadores, entró en el Valle campestre de M..., el paisaje revestía de blanco lo que una vez fue verde. Allen despabilo cuando el auto se detuvo ante la verja que abriéndose lentamente le permitió la entrada; conduciéndolos hasta la mansión de la Familia Baldi. Y ahí, esperándoles estaba un hombre vestido de traje negro, estilo chambelán del siglo XIX.  
>Bajaron del auto, compadeciéndose del frío que les atacó en el primer sablazo. Kanda miró a sus alrededores, la noche era espesa y la luz de la luna apenas mostraba su valentía crepuscular, ocultándose indómita tras las nubes que presagiaban tormenta. Gruñó, sin detectar el peligro que había sentido cuando arribaron a la capital de los mausoleos; su único trabajo era eliminar a los Akumas, y para ello tenía que encontrarlos. Yuu estaba encandilado, miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza… específicamente una "¿Por qué aun no les habían atacado?" Sintió el peligro, el acecho, pero tan pronto como se manifestó, desapareció. Algo estaban planeando.<br>Yuu ni siquiera escuchó la bienvenida que les otorgaron, no dirigió la palabra cuando fue presentado, solamente miró al hombre un segundo y siguió con su escrutinio el paraje. Extensas tierras, lo que antes fue un verde paramo. La carretera que colindaba hasta la próxima ciudad, donde las desapariciones surcaron la zona completa. Silencioso, extrañamente silencioso y claro. El mayordomo les pidió entrar, siendo escuchado por el japonés. El espadachín estaba alerta a cualquier cosa que sucediera alrededor de aquella densa noche, y aunque quisiera terminar de inmediato con su trabajo – y sobre todo desligarse de la plaga que le habían arrimado – tenia que esperar, esperar hasta que los Akumas decidieran atacar. Entonces el con Mugen en mano – la Katana que blindaba en su cintura – los acabaría. Todo terminado.  
>Sin embargo, fue la paralización de Allen lo que le llamó la atención del japonés, agraviándole con ese mal presentimiento que aun recorría sus venas. Siguió la dirección del mocoso, encontrándose con una senda a penas visible y que podría ser catalogada como un camino. Y un aserradero. No le preguntó nada. Más que nada observando los gestos concentrados en el menor, quien no parecía recaer de todas las miradas puestas sobre él. Allen se espoleó solamente para dirigirse al mayordomo, con el mismo semblante incrustado en el rostro.<br>- Había una chica ahí – y señalo a la dirección donde ahora nuevamente su mirada se posaba.  
>- Oh, de seguro es Lala, joven – respondió el mayordomo, en un perfecto dialecto ingles con el característico acento italiano. Sus ojos negros siguieron la indicación de su huésped, más nervioso de lo que aparentaba estar – Es una de las criadas de la casa Baldi, pero no se preocupe, la mandó a llamar ahora mismo. Por favor – se refirió a todos esta vez – vengan conmigo, deben estar helándose.<br>Allen pareció recordar donde estaba y en que situación porque asintió al llamado del mayordomo con una media sonrisa surcando su rostro. Pero Yuu había sido el único que aun estaba alertado por la reacción del menor, sopesando que la actitud del chico tenía una razón más allá de la lógica de una mujer cualquiera vagando a mitad de la noche y con éste clima. Sin proponérselo si quiera, llamó la atención de Allen sin que sus acompañantes lo notaran.  
>- ¿Qué mierda vista?<br>- Ya lo he dicho, ha sido una chica – respondió de igual forma Allen, indolente ante la mascareta del japonés – No es nada, simplemente me pareció… que estaba un poco nerviosa.  
>- Che.<br>- Es decir, creó que algo le pasa. Me preocupa, no se si debimos dejarlo así.  
>- ¿Solamente eso? ¿No sientes nada más a tu alrededor?<br>Allen le miró, sin entenderle en un principio, pero su mente se aclaró cuando aquellos ojos oscuros insistían en observarle directamente, sin mediarse esquivo. Una actitud que el japonés siempre tomaba cuando el albino estaba a su alrededor. Acarició su ojo izquierdo, donde la cicatriz era visible, negando con la cabeza. Pero un mal presentimiento se cernía sobre los dos exorcistas.

Su respiración alterada, el frío vaho escapando de sus labios, y unas vendas, alcohol y desinfectantes en las manos; de esa manera había entrado Lala al aserradero, sin percatarse siquiera que había sido descubierta por dos ojos grises en su huida a aquel solitario lugar. Los latidos de su corazón se calmaron poco a poco, y con lo que traía en manos, caminó entro los troncos, y maquinarias pesadas hasta una habitación pequeña, detrás de todo aquel desorden. La habitación estaba en desuso, en invierno el aserradero cerraba sus puertas, para abrirlas nuevamente tras los meses de invierno. Aquella habitación había servido fielmente para que el administrador realice su trabajo, y ahora Lala podía utilizarla a su gusto.  
>Cerró la puerta, encontrándose, una vez acostumbrada a la oscuridad en la habitación – las ventanas selladas, y ni una lumbre corría a las sombras – con la figura de un hombre perturbado por sueños. Se acercó hasta él, mojando el trapo que reposaba anteriormente en su frente en agua fría; enjuagando la frente surcada por sudor caliente. El hombre murmura palabras indistinguibles que llegaban oídos de la chica.<br>Lala se amarró el cabello largo rubio en una larga coleta, mientras se preparaba nuevamente para curar la transferidas heridas de su amado, las cuales parecían no desear curarse, por más empeño y esfuerzo que ella hiciera por hacerlas desaparecer. Un gruñido alertó a la joven de que su amado iba despertando de su casi inconciencia, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, brillando con un deseo insano que ella reconocía, y del cual aun luchaba el hombre encastrado en aquellas cuatros paredes. Lala le acarició el cabello, tarareando dulcemente, mientras la claridad regresaba a los ojos del hombre.  
>- Guzol – susurró suavemente su nombre.<br>En cuestión se vio atrapada por una de esas manos, sujetándole con fuerza de su antebrazo, Lala siseó por el dolor, pero en lugar de alejarse de su agresor; se acercó más a él, besándole en los labios, llamándole una y otra vez, hasta que los ojos de su amado se llenaron de lágrimas. El agarre disminuyo, hasta convertirse en una leve caricia de disculpas. Lala le sonrió, acurrucándose en el pecho de Guzol, amortiguándose con el latir de su corazón, refrescándose con tan ligera sensación. Esperanza.  
>La voz de Guzol la atrajo nuevamente: – ¿Ellos llegaron? – Lala no contestó, temiendo lo que su amado pudiera estar tramando. Sin embargo, asintió minutos después, corroborando que Guzol le hubiese entendido, pues una sonrisa se adhirió en el rostro del agonizante.<br>- No quiero hacerlo – gimoteó ella, al ver aquella mirada cristalina nuevamente en los ojos de su amado – Y tú tampoco; por favor, Guzol.  
>- Lala – Guzol padeció un nuevo ataque, la joven se alejó de él, sujetándole de los antebrazos con increíble fuerza mientras su amado se retorcía de dolor. Gruñendo y siseando baba que emanaba de su boca.<br>- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí. ¿me oyes? – le sujetó más fuerte, abrazándose a su tórax lampiño, su frente surcada por la misma mescolanza de dolor que Guzol – No dejaré que nos separen, tranquilo, tranquilo.  
>- La-la<br>- Estoy aquí, contigo. Recuerda lo que me dijiste… Ni la muerte, ¿lo recuerdas?  
>Lo que parecía el cruel avance de un veneno mortal en el cuerpo del joven, las palabras de su amada fueron su antídoto; hipnotizado y olvidándose del dolor, se aferró a ella, con la misma voluntariedad que ella lo hacía. Respiró el aroma de sus cabellos, sollozando quedamente junto a Lala, doblegado nuevamente por el dolor que acompasaba su cuerpo y lo mandaba nuevamente a un letargo lleno de sombras y tentaciones. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, pero era él, Guzol, el único culpable de ello.<br>- Lo siento, perdóname.  
>- Guzol…<br>- … Te amo, Lala. Te amo.  
>Lala entonces empezó a cantar, no tarareando más; cantó una nana que mandó directamente a Gozu al mundo de los sueños, y le enseñó el camino de regreso. La nana se escuchó, destilando amor y confortando con su calor, hasta que Guzol cerró los ojos y su respiración se acompasó. Lala le miró, y creando fuerza del desgate de su propia espíritu cerró ella también los ojos, con la firme convicción de ser lo primero que Guzol viera cuando abriera los ojos.<br>- Lo siento, perdóname tú a mí.

"Ni siquiera la muerte, envidiosa como era, pudo realmente separarlos". 


	7. Capitulo 6 El camino que hemos escogido

**NO TENGO PERDON, LO SE.**

**PERO AUN NO TERMINO LA U, Y ESTE CAPITULO NO SE NI COMO ME SALIO...ASI Q AGRADEZCAN...MIS OTROS FICS ESTAN SUFRIENDO UN PROCESO LENTO...PERO ESPERO Q SALGAN A LA LUZ PRONTO.**

**NO EN LAS PROXIMAS DOS SEMANAS, Q TNGO Q SEGUIR ATENDIENDO LA U...SOLO DOS SEMANAS MAS!XD**

**TENEDME PACIENCIA...UN POQUITO, NO MÁS.**

**Disfrutda la lectura.**

* * *

><strong><em>Inocentes.<em>**

**_Por_**

**_Lirionegro-san_**

* * *

><p>Vivir el momento, dar gracias a Dios por la vida que nos ha dado, todo por el sendero correcto. ¿Quién rige las reglas de lo correcto y lo erróneo? La pequeña brecha que las separa es la desesperación que alcanza y domina las acciones de cada uno.<p>

Porque todos tienen una razón, de hecho; todo el mundo se mueve por ello. Sin importar las consecuencias o las repercusiones.

De eso se trata el libre albedrío.

Capítulo 6: El camino que hemos escogido.

Cuando el tercer plato llegó a la mesa, los Baldi tuvieron un pensamiento grupal, un acuerdo tácito que ni uno ni otro supo bien expresar, pero con mirar sus caras, con interpretar sus gestos, cualquiera, en especial Marco — cuya familia llevaba sirviendo a los Baldi desde su abuelo paterno, y así lo harían sus nietos — que los conocía muy bien; podría adivinar. Hastío.

Cuando Allen y Yuu se presentaron en la sala común de la mansión Baldi — Allen se impresionó con la elegancia y sofisticación de su alrededor — y la familia Baldi, tan acogedora como podría representar frente a unos completos desconocidos (pues la primera impresión es la que cuenta), les dieron la bienvenida; Allen pudo verlo también.

No eran lo que ellos estaban esperando.

Pudo notarlo ante la desconfianza con que le miraban, con disimulo, eso sí, pues Allen había soportado miradas mas descaradas…y ellos tenían recato; tampoco ayudaba que Kanda tuviera tan mal estilo con sus anfitriones. Pues después de unas simples palabras de cortesía — si a… "Che, como sea…", podrían calificarle como tal — y los gestos ofendidos de los Baldi…para que Yuu viniera a rematar con una orden, pues de pedido a favor estaba muy lejos, de mostrarle sus habitaciones. Cualquier idea que hubiesen creado en sus mentes, se había ido directo al caño con la sequedad de un asiático con ceño fruncido permanente… y el rarito de cabello canoso sacado de un circo de fenómenos.

¿Ellos venían a protegerlos?

Allen no alcanzó a reaccionar ante el siguiente movimiento de Kanda, pues al instante fue conducido por el mayordomo de la familia hasta los pasillos del segundo piso; segundos después que tardó en procesar a donde los llevaban, agradeció enteramente su hospitalidad, no fue correspondido. Sonrió, bueno, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado. Siguió a Kanda hacia los pisos superiores… y los limpiadores también.

Algo era seguro, los Baldi, en esencia, las cabezas de la familia (Carlota y Enrico Baldi), pensaban… ¿Por…"esto" habían contribuido todo este tiempo con la Orden?

— Que desalentador… — fueran las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Georgiana, la segunda hija de la familia Baldi…antes de que el silencio rodeara la noche en el comedor familiar.

Con el segundo plato, supieron que era suficiente. El teatro de la familia feliz culminaría en unos cuantos segundos, y de hecho lo hizo, cuando el hijo mayor Giovanni se levantó de la mesa, secundado por el último vástago de Carlota y Enrico, Antonio. Giovanni miró a su hermano menor de refilón, más no pronunció palabras, encogiéndose de hombros. Antonio sonrió.

— Está de paso…

— Como quieras.

Carlota se levantó ofuscada, seriamente ofendida por el trato desafiante de sus hijos varones, pero la mano de su esposo, cogiéndola con fuerza del ante brazo, logró canalizar toda su ira en los ojos azules de Enrico. Georgiana, que presencia el encuentro entre sus padres, suspira con desdén guardado entre su pecho. Con elegancia modulada, retira el paño sobre sus piernas, desliza la silla de caoba hacia atrás, y como sus hermanos, que con cierta consolides sabe hacia donde se han dirigido, deja a sus padres atrás.

Carlota, con los ojos teñidos de la furia del anterior encuentro, la mira partir; endurece los labios, descomponiéndose aquel rostro que en su juventud fue la atracción de la alta alcurnia de M… pero que ahora era solo la vieja fotografía empolvada de la caja de recuerdos, lo que era, pero que ya no es. Lo único que aun conservaba, y es fijo en todas las etapas de su vida, es su orgullo. Su característica permanente de no perdonar, su amor propio ante todo.

Calló, pues se vería mal un pancho en mitad de la cena, con invitados — muy de su agrado o no — hospedándose en su hogar, no dijo a nada a sus hijos, pero su marido si que la soportaría. Recogió un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja izquierda, aquel que había sido de un negro azabache, y que hoy en día mantenía su color gracias a Gustav, su estilista gay.

¿Dónde había partido su juventud, su belleza, su energía? ¿Sus…sueños?

Se había desgraciado desde el momento en que se paró en altar, y dijo, acepto.

Y Enrico podía adivinar hasta donde llegaban los pensamientos de su esposa.

Podía verlo en aquellos ojos negros como la noche, una tempestad que auguraba perdidas y desastres, noche de conflictos, años de guerras en su matrimonio, y ambos seguían ahí, juntos. Con una mirada al otro podían entenderlo… no podían elegir otro futuro, estaban ya demasiado viejos.

Por ello, Enrico podía prever y entender el odio que de un momento apareció en sus ojos, podía verlo porque Carlota le miraba a él, rememorando con seguridad el último error que Enrico cometió…y que tiene 17 años de edad. Sin embargo, nunca esperó las siguientes palabras…

— Deshazte de ella. — Carlota siempre fue una mujer difícil de entender, o al menos al criterio de Enrico lo era. Cualquier mujer es difícil de entender, le dirían sus amigos cuando se reunieran a beber y fumar, mañana por la noche.

Empero, lo que sus amigos no sabía era algo que a Enrico le tomó menos de seis meses de matrimonio, de los casi 40 que llevaban encima; Carlota podía ser muy cruel. Y le gustaba asestar el golpe en el momento inesperado. Al parecer 17 años cumplían con ese límite.

La venganza es un plato que se debe comer frío.

Y dado a que la mujerzuela aquella estaba muerta…bien podría hacer sufrir a la hija. Mucho más de lo que la había hecho sufrir antes.

Y así se levantó, deslizándose por el pasillo contiguo a las afueras del comedor, Marcus le siguió, como el fiel perro vestido de negro; Enrico la observó e imágenes de su pasado vinieron a su mente. La primera vez que la vio, deslizándose por los salones de bailes con la misma soltura, elegancia y belleza, cuando lo cautivo para estar atrapado en una mentira que le pesaban en años como los huesos de la espalda le dolían al despertar. Y sobre todo, como nunca imagino en aquel entonces lo que una mujer resentida y rencoroso podía ser.

Pues Enrico tenía algo en claro el día que decidió meterse en las faldas de la mucama de su esposa y las consecuencias que con eso vinieron, eligió su propio calvario, y el de la criatura que como producto de aquel error sufriría.

No tenía otra que obedecer, pues ante todo, tenía que ser un buen esposo hasta su final.

Una sonrisa maliciosa nació de aquel rostro cubierto de manchas y arrugas, tras la tupida barba y bigote; después de todo, la venganza…es un plato que tiene que ser comido muy frío...

Uff, pobre de la desafortunada y miserable de su bastarda…Lala.

* * *

><p>Lala sentía como a su pecho se le clavaba un puñal, directo en su corazón, y como la sangre, a borbotones, manchaba su tupida alma; por supuesto, así era como se sentía el dolor, la tristeza… y sobre todo, la ira. La ira contra sigo misma.<p>

¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntaba, corriendo fuera de la mansión, de donde minutos antes hubiese escuchado aquella corta sentencia, dictaminada por aquella fría e insolente mujer, quién desde que Lala podía recordar, la había humillado, maltratado y ultrajado tanto física como psicológicamente. ¿Qué les había hecho a todos ellos? ¿No eran familia? Podía asegurarlo pues la misma sangre que corría por las venas de Giovanni, Georgiana y Antonio, corría por las suyas.

Entonces, ¿Por qué ella era insuficiente? ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía era detestado?

_Porque ella era un error._

_"Porque eres un error."_

Incluso la mujer que la parió pensaba lo mismo.

¿Qué culpa tenía que Enrico Baldi haya engañado a su mujer con la mucama? ¿Qué culpa tenía de que ésta haya quedado embarazada? ¿Qué culpa tenía que su madre fuera repudia, agredida por la vengativa Carlota Baldi? Si al fin de cuenta, Lala había vivido con lo mismo más tiempo para que le siguieran reprochando, mucho tiempo comparado con Leticia, que no tardó en morir. Dejando a la indeseada en las garras de quienes más la odiaban.

Lala no pidió nacer, no pidió mirar en los ojos de su madre el odio y el resentimiento que en los diez años que sirvió a la familia Baldi, hasta su oportuno deceso, albergo por aquella criatura que era nada más y nada menos que su hija; por quién el único pensamiento que compartió de ella y con ella: fue: _"¿Por qué no te aborte cuando tuve la oportunidad?"_

Lo entendería, Lala lo hubiese entendido sí su madre lo hubiera hecho, después de todo, no importaría al final, si no hubiera nacido, no existiría ese dolor…si Lala no hubiese nacido…

… No hubiese podido conocer a Guzol.

Se detuvo en medio de la tormenta de nieve; había corrido hasta la parte posterior de la casa, donde el pequeño rancho que le había servido de guarida tras la extensa paliza acometida por su…guardiana, tal vez; le desgarraban la espalda y su pecho sufría de espasmos. ¿Como Carlota se rebajaba en bajar la mano ante una mocosa insignificante? No importaba el porqué, no realmente; lo único que Lala podía asegurar es que ahí, frente aquel refugio de su niñez, aquel que parecía esperarla con los brazos abiertos; lo entendió, decidió y sonrió.

Por una vez, respondería ante la insensatez, actuaria por los impulsos de su corazón, no pensaría con la lógica pues no tenía más que perder… nunca tuvo nada, hasta aquél día. El día en que su verdadero refugio abrió sus brazos y la cobijo en sus cálidas manos. Guzol era y sería por siempre su hogar.

Corrió nuevamente, pero estaba vez con una enorme sonrisa que empañaba las lágrimas aun corridas por su terso rostro; estaba con Guzol, se iría con Guzol, y finalmente ambos tendrían la paz y felicidad que tanto merecían.

Lala llegó al aserradero, sofocada y con las mejillas sonrosadas, se le había olvidado por qué había corrido a la mansión antes de escuchar aquella nefasta sentencia, como también se había olvidado de ésta. Abrió la puerta, la primera que la encaminaría hacia su vida prospera y llena de felicidad.

La sonrisa se borró tan rápido en como tardaron de aparecer las lágrimas.

Guzol había desaparecido.

Allen observó como la luna, con media sonrisa, se ocultaba tras sus grises compañeras. Ni una estrella brillaba en el negro manto de la noche, y los copos de nieve no dejaban de caer, el viento soplaba con fuerza, impidiéndole apreciar el resto del paisaje que se traslucía en el ventanal de su habitación temporal. Desde ésta ventana, cerrada, por supuesto, admiraba a pesar de todo aquel bello paisaje blanco y tonos grises; y aunque odiaba el frío, eran tan solo una mitad y mitad; porque también prefería el clima de invierno. Le traía añoranza, no sólo por ser el supuesto mes en que nació, o estación posiblemente; sino por ser lo primero que vio. Un copo de nieve cayendo justo sobre su rostro, lo demás era borroso, pero la humedad que sintió cuando éste termino por derretirse por su calor corporal le abrió las puertas a la consciencia. Lo sintió como una bienvenida, cuando todo lo demás no existía. Casi como una lágrima que va limpiando poco a poco las heridas de tu alma.

Era eso lo único que recordaba de su estrepito despertar ante la realidad. De hace seis años atrás.

Claro está, la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos – Allen estaba seguro que se había desmayado, pues el cielo había sido remplazado por un techo de adoquín – se encontró con un distinto escenario, no le recibió el mismo diminuto y glacial copo de nieve; en su lugar, estaba ahí una caballera pelirrojo… el inició de sus pesadillas, su tutor. Y el final de los buenos recuerdos de invierno.

Ahora, Allen nuevamente recaía en la razón de su nerviosismo actual, pues el recuerdo de Cross Marian – donde quiera que éste estuviera – había disipado las lagunas mentales en las que se había ahogado, infinitamente más reconfortables que la cercanía de su compañero de habitación. No hace pocas horas ése mismo japonés parecía haber querido aventarlo de un carro en movimiento, solamente porque Allen había abierto la boca y se había atrevido a contradecirlo. Bien, para nadie en la Orden era desconocido que Allen Walker y Yuu Kanda no se llevaban muy bien, a penas y se trataban, a pesar de que Allen lo hubiese intentado; vaya a saber porque razón perdía su tiempo con aquel japonés malhumorado. ¡Y sólo tenían dos semanas de conocerse!

Sin embargo, lo que sí sabía el nuevo miembro de la Orden, y no necesitaba un largo historial para entenderlo; eran dos simples cosas: Una, Komui estaba mal de la cabeza, y dos, Yuu Kanda tenía una mirada a matar. Desde hace unos minutos, aun sentía fija la mirada de Kanda sobre su cuerpo, sólo ahí, como puñales ficticios, y con deseos bastantes conocidos para la fortuna — ¿o desgracia? — del joven Allen, e igualmente indescriptibles. Por ello, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, demandando: piensa en otra cosa, lo que sea. Podríamos suponer que esas miradas le resultaban incomodas, como ya le habían dicho antes, eran como para morir; lo que no se entendía en realidad era la magnitud de la incomodidad del joven exorcista. Nuevamente, en que pensaba Komui, Yuu no parecía el mejor candidato para primer compañero de misión de Allen, según el mismo albino.

Razones ya mencionadas, aun cuando su explicación seguía siendo clasificada; incluso para Allen.

El sonido de un motor y de las llantas raspando la tierra congelada, llamó la atención de Allen, lo suficiente como para olvidarse de su observador, y prestar atención a aquel punto. En una pequeña curva, al final de la entrada principal, doblando por aquella misma esquina, a pocos metros, se encontraba la ventana por la que Allen admiraba – o había tratado de hacerlo – el bello paisaje; distorsionándose por las luces delanteras y traseras del Jaguar negro que salía de la mansión Baldi. Sea quienes fueran, Allen estaba preocupado por las imprudencias, no era clima, ni la situación apropiada para salir de casa, no con una alerta de Akuma presente.

Los hijos del matrimonio Baldi salían de casa.

— ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? – ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo lo dijo. Allen se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde, aunque seguía preocupado, su corazón latía con fuerza, esperando tal vez una respuesta; aunque al mismo tiempo dudaba de la existencia de ella.

— Che — y era casi como si empezara a entender a Kanda, casi, porque aun seguía desconcertándole.

El japonés dejó de observar insistentemente al albino, asegurándose de no hacer notar su cabreó personal, más de lo desigual que ya era su horrible personalidad. En contra punto, se paró de su cama provisional, y caminó hasta la puerta anexa de la habitación que compartía con el Moyashi, encontrándose con el baño. Que era lo que en ese momento Yuu necesitaba. Otra razón por la que no deseaba llamar la atención de su compañero. Maldecía a los Baldi por hacerlo compartir habitación con aquel mocoso; aun sin decidirse si hubiera sido peor compartirla con un limpiador.

— ¿Dónde están Toma y Gon? ¿Crees que ya estén dormidos? – chasqueó la lengua, molestó por la ineptitud del otro con la situación actual, su situación actual. Pero si no contestaba, sería peor.

— Ellos tienen trabajo que hacer.

— Ya, pero ¿No deberíamos acompañarlos?, es decir, es nuestro trabajo también ¿no? También estoy preocupados por las personas del automóvil… creo que no les gusto que les dejáremos con la palabra en la boca, fue de mala educación, después de todo. Crees que…

— ¡Cállate! Eres insoportable… _como siempre_— contestó Kanda, molestó por el chico, y por gastar su saliva en el peliblanco que le crispaba los nervios — Nuestro trabajo es destruir Akumas, nada más. No perder tiempo rebuscando entre el fango…

— Pero si les sucede algo…

— Mira, Moyashi, ten algo en cuenta — Yuu le miró a los ojo después de tanto alarde textual de su parte, y Allen comprobó la furia contenida y otros sentimientos que iban dirigidos a él exactamente, o al menos así los sentía. — Aquí te cuidas tu espalda tú mismo, en el campo de batalla, te debe importar tu propia vida, y la de nadie más. Cuando estés allá fuera, no pretendas jugar al héroe, porque no existe tal cosa. Estás aquí para destruir Akumas, no tonterías como salvar a éste pueblucho y su población. No puedes siempre, así que tenlo presente.

— … Eso lo sé perfectamente — Allen le miró compungido, y Yuu no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, siguiendo con sus ojos, el virar de las pupilas plateadas del menor, rememorando, culpándose de nuevo así mismo. El japonés apartó la mirada molesto… consigo mismo.

— No molestes más.

Y se metió en el baño, su respiración acompasada por la furia y la impotencia; el japonés se miró al espejo, y lo que vio le molestó aun más. 'Patético' le insultó su cabeza, no relacionando la verdadera razón a ello. Ahora tenía dos problemas, uno seguía tras esa puerta, y el otro, estaba esperando bajo sus pantalones.

— Mierda… estúpido Moyashi.

Una vez que el japonés desapareció en el baño, Allen se aventó a la cama, nervioso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Aquella manera de sentirse no era normal, era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero por alguna razón lo sentía tan normal que no entendía porque en primer lugar era de esa forma, porque no se suponía que se debía sentir así. No entendía muy bien, pero suponía que era algún tipo de admiración, o algo así; aunque Yuu fuera demasiado borde para albergar ese tipo de sensaciones, mucho menos si se tratase de admiración… ¿Admiración porqué?

Muchos miembros de la Orden se alejaban de Kanda cuando lo veían venir, lo sabía porque está muy al tanto del japonés desde que se conocieron, no es como si Allen fuera un tipo de acosador del japonés, ni algo así; pero… ¿significaba eso que era igual que esos tipos de la Orden? ¿Sentía admiración y aversión al mismo tiempo? ¿Era eso humanamente posible?

Tal vez si el japonés fuera un poco más sociable, Allen no estaría haciéndose ése tipo de preguntas que lo confundían cada vez más, y ni al punto verdadero en cuestión llegaba; pues lo que Allen sentía no era admiración, no del todo. Sólo que no lo sabía aún.

Su maleta, una que no había desempacado aun, empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro, desconcertándole un poco. Se levantó de la cama, camino despacio hacia la maleta, casi con precaución; ésta se revolvía de un lado a otro con más fuerza, cayó al suelo de panza. Allen dio un respingo, y casi corriendo solvento los pocos centímetros que le separaban de su maleta. No es que hubiese empacado un arsenal, ni nada; un poco de ropa, que Komui le había puesto en sus manos ya que no tenía nada en que caerse muerto; y de eso nada más. Oh, si, y un bocadillo si por el camino se le antojaba, uno que no había comido por el aura estresante que los había rodeado durante todo el viaje. Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía hambre (se sorprendía que su estomago no se lo hubiese recordado), y se sentía mal haber rechazado a la familia Baldi de esa manera — aunque quién lo hizo fue el japonés —. No era el momento de pensar en eso.

Como quien se enfrente al mayor de sus temores, con cuidado abrió la maleta, escuchó, entre el silencio sepulcral que rodeaba la habitación, como el zipper se deslizaba con el frecuente sonido de los dientes abriéndose por la fuerza ejercida por su mano. En un solo empujón, el provocante de aquel escandalo salió volando sobre su cabeza, era dorado y esférico, era…

— Timcampy — el mencionado sobre voló en círculos sobre su cabeza, planeando su siguiente aterrizaje, sobre su cabeza — ¿Ahí estabas, eh? Te estuve buscando por todas partes ¿Qué hacías ahí?... ¡Espera, oye, te has comido todo! ¡¿Por qué?

Un jalón de pelo fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Chilló por ello, de inmediato se tapó la boca, viró hacia la puerta donde Kanda había desaparecido de mal humor, no hubo ruido que confirmara que el japonés saliese en cualquier momento, ni siquiera de la regadera, por si el japonés hubiera querido tomarse un baño. Suspiró, con alivio, antes de que su atención recayera en Timcampy nuevamente. Lo tomó en sus manos con mucha facilidad, y lo llevó al alcance de su rostro, como si le amedrentara con sus ojos.

— ¿Crees que Kanda me odia? — no entendía porque se cuestionaba aquello, realmente no debería importarle quién le odiase o no. Había vivido lo que recordaba de su vida con el repudio de otros, grandes y pequeños, sin entender del todo porqué; en aquel entonces, claro.

Entonces, si Kanda no era diferente de aquellas personas, ni tanto, porque ahora tenían que compartir entre ellos aunque una parte no quisiera; ¿Por qué le importaba si el japonés le odiaba? No tenia sentido, no debía importarle…

— Auch, duele… — sentía como su ojo izquierdo ardía, un escozor comparable como las brazas de una fogata. Y esa misma sensación la recordaba de antes, aquel día — ¡KANDA!

No pasó mucho, ni un par de segundos cuando un sofocado japonés salió del baño tras el grito que le había fulminado hasta el alma, algo que no admitiría; Allen no presenció aquel disturbio en la siempre pulcra imagen de Yuu Kanda, más concentrado en el dolor de su ojo izquierdo, en el susurro que llegaba a sus oídos, y que sin embargo no lograba entender…, y en la furiosas llamaradas que a menos de un kilometro devoraban todo lo que había a su paso.

Una explosión, eso fue lo que sintió también el japonés… una explosión en la misma dirección donde minutos antes Allen había visto partir el Jaguar negro de la familia Baldi.

Allen lo supo, como un mal presentimiento que corroyó su espalda por completo.

— Akuma — y la muerte golpeando sus puertas.

* * *

><p><em>La muerte siempre ha estado sola, ¿saben? Vestida de negro vaga por este mundo, porque esa es su penitencia. Separo a dos amantes, ¿sabe? Dicen que ese fue su pecado… Dicen que los separó para siempre, antes de que pudieran tocar sus manos.<em>

_Estaba celosa, ¿saben? Celosa pues a la muerte no le gusta la soledad; por ello la muerte lo pensó. Pensó, y pensó mucho, decidió que no quería sentir frío nunca más…se llevó a uno de los amantes a su casa, no más para que le hiciera compañía. Tal vez el otro amante vendría y les hiciera la visita._

_La muerte no era mala, tan solo quería el calor que nunca tuvo, que nunca conoció. _

_A pesar de todo, de pensarlo y pensarlo, el plan no funcionó._

_Entonces fue de esa manera como la verdadera muerte nació. _

_Antes la muerte no tenía nombre, no se le conocía como tal. Existía sin ningún otro propósito, incorpórea, limitándose a mirar sin sentir, ni tocar. Pero cuando creía que pudo tener la oportunidad, el frío incrementó. _

_El amante estaba dormido, y por más que lo intentó, no sabía como despertarlo. Trajo consigo al otro, pues la muerte sabía que el otro podía tocarlo. Sin embargo no funcionó, sin importar los lamentos y los ruegos de aquel, su otro yo no despertó. Entonces, el último de los amantes también cayó._

_Cuando Dios miró los cuerpos de aquellos amantes que había creado para que de ahí naciera el amor, y vio a la muerte (que en ese entonces permanecía sin nombre) a su lado, la culpó. _

_La muerte se quedó sin voz, no pudo defenderse._

_Dios entonces la sentencio al frío, maquillo la tierra de blanco, para que la muerte paseara por los lienzos blancos, y cualquiera que la viera, dijera: Ahí va la muerte, no se acerquen…o dormiremos para siempre._

_Saben algo… se dice que la muerte antes era humana, que por eso fue tan egoísta. Se dice que no soportaba estar tan sola… que a pesar de todo no era su culpa._

_Saben algo… sí lo era. Sí fue su culpa. _

_La muerte, como tú y yo, como aquellos dos, fue egoísta._

_Que se le va a hacer… si los tres fueron humanos. _

* * *

><p>Muerte, muerte. Llantos, llantos, gritos, gritos.<p>

Dolor…no puede ser así.

Satisfacción.

Es delicioso, muy delicioso.

¿Por qué es delicioso?

¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy…?

¿Por qué estoy llorando?

… quiero más, sí, así puedo olvidar, más, para no sentirme más confundido. Más… porque ella, ella merece ser feliz.

Yo se lo daré, le daré felicidad.

Así que sonreí, ya no llores…yo te haré feliz.

Ya no estaremos solos, nunca más. Te haré feliz…por siempre.

**_"¿Cuál es tu deseo?"_**

**_"Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ella"_**

**_"Entonces, pídelo… dime tu deseo."_**

**_"…Estar juntos para siempre"._**

* * *

><p>La escuchó primero antes de poder verla.<p>

Una hermosa voz, pensó cuando el susurro del viento trajo consigo la melodiosa composición; también Guzol pensó que era triste, ¿Por qué algo tan hermoso suena tan triste?

Como impulsado por un momento, se vio frente de aquella bella criatura que componía con su voz la más hermosas de las liturgias. Sus cabellos dorados caían como cascadas sobre sus hombros blancos y estrecha espalda, pero los ojos azules le cautivaron. Herencia de su padre, había dicho en una ocasión, empañándose estos de un manto oscuro que Guzol interpretó como tristeza.

Guzol conocía la tristeza, la conocía bien.

Por ello deseó verla sonreír de nuevo, borrar la tristeza de su corazón; que aquellos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo de allá arriba en una hermosa mañana, brillaran sin aquella luz de agonía.

Conoció primero su voz, y Guzol deseó en ese momento sin proponérselo, escucharla y verla para siempre.

El "nana" que borraba cualquier dolor. Con sólo que ella permaneciera a su lado. Eso bastaba… era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p>mi blog:<p>

lirio-chan. blogspot

mi twitter:

twitter #!/ LirioCastel sin espacios...


End file.
